


It Takes A Village

by mlea7675



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gilmore Girls Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Romance, Small Towns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 66,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlea7675/pseuds/mlea7675
Summary: Gilmore Girls-type small town AU. 15-year-old Ellie Lyman, facing the trials of teenage life, is keenly aware that her father has given her everything in life-and left nothing for himself. Can she help her dad find romance among the other happenings in her small town? Meanwhile, two new arrivals shake up the town of Liberty, NH.
Relationships: Ainsley Hayes/Sam Seaborn, Danny Concannon/C. J. Cregg, Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Comments: 18
Kudos: 53





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here’s yet another AU (I really like doing these, and I’ve already come up with at least one more)! This one will be a Gilmore Girls-type AU set in the timeline of the series. The only character I own is Ellie Lyman. I hope you enjoy, please read and review!

Chapter 1: Pilot 

Fifteen year old Elizabeth “Ellie” Lyman woke up to soft streams of light on her pillow. She rolled over to see her clock, which read 7:07. Perfect timing, she thought. She had exactly 53 minutes before she needed to be at school and it was only fifteen minutes away, five minutes if she went to the diner first. She got dressed, got ready for the day, and came downstairs to the smell of coffee. Her father must have made a pot before immediately slipping over to CJ’s for an additional cup or two. Laughing quietly, she grabbed her backpack and walked out the front door. 

“Good morning, Dr. Bartlet, Mayor Bartlet!” She called to her neighbors, who were getting in their cars to head to their respective jobs. Jed Bartlet had been the mayor of Liberty, New Hampshire for over ten years, and his wife Abbey had been the town doctor for as long as Ellie could remember. They had three daughters-the youngest, Zoey, had been Ellie’s playmate and favorite baby-sitter until she went away to college last year. 

“Ah, good morning, Ellie!” Mayor Bartlet called over. He came to the fence that separated the Lymans from the Bartlets. “Off to school already?” 

“Yes, sir. I want to get there early and work on the extra credit for my science project.” 

Mayor Bartlet nodded before he said, “There is one fruit…” 

The groan escaped Ellie’s lips before she could help herself. Aside from being the town’s mayor, Mayor Bartlet was a major trivia buff, and anybody who was asked one of his questions found themselves in a kind of trap. Ellie usually loved trading trivia factoids with Mayor Bartlet, but today she just wanted to get to school. Especially with her exam in Hanover this afternoon. 

“There is one fruit whose seeds are on the outside.” Mayor Bartlet pressed on. “Name it, please.” 

“Um…” Ellie thought hard. “The kumquat?” 

Mayor Bartlet had a soft smile on his face as he shook his head, barely containing his glee. “Nope.” 

Suddenly, the answer occurred to her. “The strawberry!” 

“Right you are!” Mayor Bartlet praised her. He was about to ask another question, but then Dr. Bartlet stepped in. “Jed, let the poor girl get to school. Ellie, you have your test this afternoon, don’t you?” 

“Yes, I do.” Ellie replied. 

“Well, good luck.” 

“Thank you!” Ellie called as she hopped on her bike and rode away towards the town square. As she rode, calls of “Good morning, Ellie!” and “Have a good day!” rang out. She truly was the town daughter. 

Ellie had lived in Liberty for as long as she could remember. The story went that her mother Amy had walked out on her and her father Josh when she was six months old. Josh, a law school student, had gone to see his old friend Leo McGarry (since her grandparents were both gone), and Leo had pointed him to his old friend Jed Bartlet and the town of Liberty. The town had embraced her and Josh, giving them a makeshift family. 

Parking her bike outside the diner, she pushed open the door just in time to hear CJ and her father having their daily argument. 

“Kiss up to me all you want, mi amor, you’re still not getting another cup of coffee.” 

“CJ, come on, I live on caffeine.” 

“That stuff’ll put you in an early grave.” CJ volleyed back. 

“Hey, CJ.” Ellie called out. “Morning, Dad.” she told Josh, kissing his cheek. 

“Morning, Ellie! Can I get you some sustenance?” Though she owned a diner, CJ had been a business major; she had a Master’s degree and a vocabulary as big as a dictionary. 

“Um, can I get some scrambled eggs, coffee, and a cheese danish?” 

“Absolutely, under no circumstances, and sure.” 

Ellie shrugged. “Worth a shot.” 

“Listen, you’re as bad as your father. You’re not poisoning your body, especially before your test.” 

“I don’t know why everyone’s making such a big deal out of this, it’s just a test.” 

“It’s not just a test!” Josh spoke up. “You are taking an entrance exam to a huge private school. You’re finally gonna get out of Liberty and get into Columbia, just like you’ve always wanted. You can do this.” He kissed her forehead, as CJ watched the exchange with awe. “I believe in you.” 

Ellie nodded. “Okay. You’re picking me up after school, right?” 

“You know it!” 

“Now,” CJ cut in, putting a plate of food in front of the teenager. “Eat up!” 

… 

The Presidential Inn was a half-mile from the town square, just ten minutes from the diner. Josh pulled into his usual parking spot, taking a moment to reflect on his business. 

He had initially applied for any position available at the tiny inn: he needed a job badly, if only for his baby daughter. Perhaps he could be a maintenance worker, or a concierge. But Dolores Landingham had seen something in the young man who had dropped out of law school to be a single father. She had offered him the job of desk clerk, and he worked his way up to become the daytime manager of the inn when Ellie was 7. It was a hard job, but one that he was eternally grateful for every day. 

He got out of his car and walked into the inn, where Margaret was already manning the phones. No one really knew where Margaret had come from, she just showed up one day and started working. 

“Presidential Inn, this is Margaret. No, I’m sorry, we’ve got a wedding here, we don’t have any openings. No, we’re completely booked.” She looked over the calendar, clearly trying to appease the person on the other end rather than actually help. “No, we don’t have anything. Yes, I’m sure.” 

“Margaret, any messages?” Josh asked. 

In response, Margaret handed over a sheaf of index cards. As Josh flipped through the phone messages, he asked, “Has the electrician come to repair the air conditioner in room 15 yet?” 

“He was here, he did nothing, and it’s a hundred dollars.” 

“A hundred-they’re shortchanging us!” 

“Preaching to the choir.” Margaret deadpanned. “Do you want the guy’s-” 

“Yeah.” Margaret handed over the electrician’s phone number, and Josh called him. After a fruitless conversation, and as Margaret yammered on to a client about being overbooked and begging her to choose another weekend, ANY OTHER weekend, Josh’s best friend Sam came wandering in. Sam Seaborn was the PR and financial manager for the inn, and had a great gift for words. 

“What do you guys think of this? ‘The Presidential Inn-the West Wing of New England relics.’” 

“Isn’t that a little complicated?” Josh asked. 

“Not really.” Sam replied. “We are the Presidential Inn, and the place where the President works is called the West Wing.” There was silence. “Too much explaining?” More silence. “Okay, then.” Sam returned to his office, and Josh went back to work. 

“Hey, Josh?” Margaret said. “Didn’t Ellie have her big entrance exam for Central Academy today?” 

“Yeah, she did.” 

“Well, how did she do?” 

“I don’t know yet.” 

… 

Mayor Jed Bartlet was working in his office when his wife rapped on the door. “Jed? You busy?” 

“No, not really.” Jed told her. “Just land ordinances and people suing the HOA.” 

“We don’t have an HOA.” 

“Exactly.” At Abbey’s expression, he waved a dismissive hand. “They’re all nuisance suits anyway. So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?” 

“Debbie Fiderer called. She’d like us to take a foster placement. They’ll be here in an hour.” 

Jed looked up. “They want us?” 

“Yes. Debbie said that this is his 6th foster home in four years, and she wants someone with our level of experience to take him.” The Bartlets had been foster parents for New Hampshire’s Child Protective Services department for 20 years. In fact, they had first met CJ as one of their foster children. 

“Well.” Jed sat back in thought. “Then let’s go meet this kid!” He stood up and began to walk out. 

“Jed, there’s just one more thing.” Abbey said. 

Jed turned around. “What is it?” 

“He’s African-American. That’s not a problem with us, is it?” 

The response was immediate. “No, of course not.” They would welcome any child into their home, regardless of what they looked or acted like. 

Meanwhile, Debbie Fiderer was driving through Hanover on her way to Liberty, casting a stern glance at the teenager in her passenger’s seat. 

“Charlie. Charlie!” She shook his shoulder a little. 

He whipped his head around, pulling off his headphones. “What?” 

“We’ll be at the Bartlets in ten minutes.” 

“Oh. Okay. Another white family who doesn’t understand me.” 

“Charlie…” 

“No, Ms. Fiderer! I’m sick of getting booted around!” 

“Not half as sick as I am of getting the call to move you.” Debbie muttered under her breath. Charlie Young was one of the more trying cases she had ever had. 

“I heard that.” Charlie snapped. 

“Charlie, this is your sixth home since you entered foster care. Now, if this doesn’t work out, I will be forced to recommend that you be placed into a group home for the remainder of your time in the foster system.” As she was saying this, they pulled up in front of the Bartlets’ house. “I don’t think I need to tell you this is your last chance. Do you understand?” 

Charlie said nothing. 

“I said, do you understand?” 

Finally, Charlie nodded. “Yeah.” 

They got out of the car, and Jed and Abbey came to meet the pair of them on the porch. 

“Charlie.” Jed greeted. “Welcome to our home.” 

Debbie elbowed Charlie, who mumbled a greeting. Abbey looked at Jed. Charlie was going to be a tough nut to crack. 

… 

Ellie barreled through the inn entrance. “Margaret, is he here?”  
“Yeah, he should be working in his office.” Margaret said. “How’d it go?” 

“I’ll tell you later!” Ellie called back as she ran into her dad’s office. 

Josh looked up as she came in. “Hey, baby.” 

“Dad! They graded the exam while I waited. I passed! I passed!” 

Josh’s face lit up with a grin. “You’re going to Central?” 

“I’m going to Central!” 

“Whoo!” Josh cried as he hugged his daughter. “I knew you could do it!” He grabbed her hand and led her to the front. “Margaret! She got the results!” 

“Well?” Margaret asked expectantly. 

Ellie didn’t need to answer verbally. The excitement was all in her face. 

Margaret’s face lit up (as much as it was capable of being lit up) and she came over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Congrats!” 

“Thanks, Margaret.” Ellie grinned. 

“Shall we go to the inn for a celebratory dinner? I’m working ‘till 10, but I can get an hour off.” 

“Yeah! CJ’s gonna be so happy!” Over the years, Ellie had invariably wanted Josh and CJ to get together, but it was not to be. Ellie had accepted that CJ would just be her fun aunt, and not her stepmom. Besides, it was more fun watching them banter, anyway. 

But sometimes, Ellie still wondered: would her dad ever find someone to love? 

… 

Later that night, after her celebration dinner (CJ had pulled out all the stops for her favorite kid in Liberty), and Josh had gone back to the inn, Ellie was walking home in the rain when she suddenly saw a shadowy figure enter the town square. She could see that the figure was huddled over, with at least two suitcases. 

“Hey!” Ellie called out. “Are you lost?” 

The figure turned, and Ellie could see it was a woman-a woman not that much older than her, she noted, maybe in her mid-twenties. 

“Um…” The woman seemed nervous, jumpy. “I’m trying to find a place to stay for the night. I was going to try to go to Hanover, but the bus dropped me off outside here instead.” 

“Are you looking for someone?” Ellie asked. 

“No, no. I just-I’m just looking for somewhere to go...to start over. I left my boyfriend and I left my parents and I just got on the first bus out of town and went to the furthest place it was heading, and, oh God, I’m rambling.” 

Ellie stood in awe of this woman that she had only met thirty seconds prior. She could tell she needed help, and decided to do something about it. “My dad owns the town inn. It’s about a half-mile away from here, we can probably walk.” 

“I don’t have a lot of money.” The woman explained. 

“My dad won’t care much about that.” Ellie shrugged. “Come on. I’ll take your bags.” 

“Thank you.” The woman said, smiling gratefully. “And your name is…” 

“Ellie. Ellie Lyman.” 

“I’m Donna Moss.” 

Ellie shook her hand. “It’s nice to meet you.” The pair walked towards the inn, and Ellie hoped that her father would be able to help Donna.


	2. Help; Holiday Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s the next chapter! It’s a little long, but this’ll be the first chapter with two “episodes”. Let me know how you like the format and if there’s anything I should or could change. I hope you enjoy, please read and review!

****

Chapter 2: Help!; Holiday Forgiveness

When Ellie had first met Donna Moss in the pelting rain of the town square, she had felt an immediate need to help her. After all, people had jumped to help her and her dad when they were new to town. It was time to return the favor. She had taken Donna over to the inn and gotten Josh to give her a room, free of charge. 

The next morning, Josh, Margaret, and Sam were talking in the lobby, careful not to linger where their newest guest might hear them. 

“So you really have no idea who she is?” Margaret questioned Josh firmly. 

“I’ve never seen her before in my life.” Josh said. 

“She just got off a bus somewhere, Ellie brings her by, and suddenly she’s got free room and board?” 

“Who said she’s got free room and board?” 

“You did.” Sam pointed out. “You know, you probably did it because it was Ellie who brought her to you.” 

“No, I didn’t!” Josh snapped. “She’s-she’s a carbon copy of what I was when I first showed up in Liberty, do you remember that?” At Sam and Margaret’s blank stares, he sighed. “Of course you don’t, you weren’t here.” 

“Only difference is without a baby.” Margaret pointed out. Just then, Donna came down the stairs. Casting a glance at the three of them, she smiled softly. “Good-good morning.” she said, rather haltingly. Josh could tell she thought that they were about to kick her to the curb. 

“Morning.” Josh greeted. “Did you sleep all right?” 

“Yes, thank you.” Donna replied. “Um, do you have breakfast here? I’m kind of hungry.” Josh couldn’t help but notice that her hand drifted to her abdomen, almost...protectively. 

“No, but there’s a diner in the town square where you were last night. Just tell the owner you’re with the Presidential Inn, and she’ll fix you right up.” Sam explained. 

“Oh, okay. Thank you.” Donna said. She began to slip out, but then turned back. “I’ll be out of your hair by tonight.” And then, unconsciously pulling down her shirt, she was gone. 

As soon as the front door to the inn clicked shut, Margaret let out a gasp. “She’s pregnant!” 

Josh did a double-take. “What?” 

“Did you see the way her hands kept going to her stomach? It’s definitely rounded out. And my sister’s had three kids, I know morning sickness when I see it.” 

Josh’s eyes bugged out. “Are you sure?” 

Suddenly, Josh felt a sharp blow to the back of the head as Margaret smacked him. “Positive. Not that either of you men would know the difference.” 

… 

Meanwhile, Ellie was packing up her locker. She would leave only the necessities needed to get through the next few days. The next Monday, she would transfer to a new school. 

She was on her way down the hall when her books slipped out of her hands-she was many things, but graceful was not one of them. As she gathered her books, she was startled by a teenage boy who was just standing there watching her. 

“God, you’re just standing there like Boo Radley! Say something next time!” 

“You’ve seen  _ To Kill A Mockingbird _ ?” she heard an uncertain voice ask. 

She looked up to meet the eyes of a young African-American teenage boy staring skeptically at her. 

“Yeah.” Ellie said, surprised. 

“1962. Gregory Peck. You’ve got good taste.” 

“Thanks. I think.” The boy looked somewhat familiar, like she had seen him before but couldn’t quite place him. 

“Are you moving?” 

“Nope, just my books are.”    
  


“I just moved here. I got bumped to another foster family.” 

Suddenly, Ellie remembered where she had seen him. “You’re living with the Bartlets!” Suddenly, her face grew red, embarrassed. “I’m sorry, I probably shouldn’t have said that out loud.” 

“No. Don’t worry about it.” He said noncommittally. The truth was, he wasn’t that embarrassed about being a foster kid. He had built a wall around himself to avoid just that. But this girl...this girl seemed sweet, and it didn't hurt that she was cute. “I’m Charlie.” 

“Oh. Ellie. I mean, that’s me. I’m Ellie. Elizabeth, actually. I live next door to the Bartlets. Me and my dad. No mom. I mean, I have a mom, she’s the one who named me after Elizabeth Blackwell-you know the first female doctor? I have her name, too-Amelia. Elizabeth Amelia Lyman.” Ellie paused to take a breath. “I never talk this much.” 

Charlie looked bewildered. 

“And now I’ve just scared you off, right?” 

“Well…” Charlie was stunned by her beauty and apparent intelligence, but was reluctant to open up. “I better go.” 

“I’ll see you around.” Ellie called after him as he left. “I mean, if we’re gonna be living next door to each other, we’ll see a lot of each other, right?” 

Charlie turned around ever so slightly. “Maybe.” Then he was gone. 

… 

Donna had gone to the town square to find the diner for breakfast and had met CJ, the diner owner, who seemed very accommodating. In fact, all the people she had met in this town had seemed to go out of their way to make her feel welcome. Where had people like this been all her life? 

She wandered around the town square, finding somewhere to eat her lunch-or really, her leftover breakfast. She hadn’t been able to eat much for breakfast-the morning sickness had taken care of that in a hurry, which hadn’t dissipated despite being nearly four months along. She sat down on a bench, where she saw an older man with a dour expression staring down at her. 

“Can I help you?” she asked. 

“You. I’ve met all the people in Liberty, and I don’t recall ever having seen you before. Are you new?” 

“Do you always give this badgering to new people in town? What if I was a tourist?” 

“But you’re not a tourist: I can tell because you seem entirely too comfortable in the town square. So, I repeat, who are you?” 

“I’m Donna Moss, who are you?” 

“Toby Ziegler, Lieutenant Mayor.” He said with a misplaced sense of importance. The truth was, he wanted his job to sound more important than it was. He had served under Jed Bartlet for years and was waiting for the day when he might be able to take over. Until then, he would serve his town with a sharp eye on their day-to-day proceedings. When he wasn’t approaching teenage rebels in the square (Ellie Lyman the only exception), he was questioning the new arrivals and trying to maintain law and order in the town, often bickering with CJ on her muted enthusiasm for town events. 

“Where are you from?” 

“I don’t know if I feel comfortable answering that question.” 

“It’s a simple question. From where did you get off of a bus, which I assume you did because I don’t see a car?” 

She looked up and realized he wasn’t going to leave her alone unless she answered his questions. “Madison, Wisconsin.” 

He snorted. “Long way from Wisconsin. What, did your boyfriend break up with you?” 

Donna’s eyes widened. That had been the exact question that Josh Lyman had asked the night before when his daughter Ellie had brought her to the inn. And she had the same answer-the answer that she would keep telling people because the truth was just too painful for her to admit at the moment. Because it was easier for her to say that she dumped her no-good boyfriend in a move for independence than what really happened. 

“What makes you think he broke up with me?” 

Toby nodded sagely, having the good sense to stop being so harsh on the young woman. “Ah. I see. Are you passing through, or are you staying here?” 

Donna looked up, surprised. “I-I don’t know yet.” 

“You don’t know yet?” Toby asked incredulously. 

“Toby, lay off!” said a commanding voice from behind him. Donna looked around Toby to see CJ striding towards him, a determined look on her face. “She walked out of her life with a bare minimum savings and everything she owned, and she’s pregnant on top of it. Don’t make her feel worse.” 

Toby’s head whipped around. “She’s-you’re pregnant?” 

Donna nodded slightly. “About four months.” She stood up-CJ’s defense of her made her feel more empowered. “Mr. Ziegler, I make no apology for wanting to make a fresh start. And the people I have met already in this community have been nothing but kind, and welcoming, and warm-hearted. I can honestly think of no other place I would want to raise my child.” 

Toby said nothing at first. Then, he said, “So, you’re here to stay, I presume?” 

“I mean, I hadn’t really thought about it, but...yeah.” For the first time that day, Donna’s face lit up with a full-watt grin. “I want to stay here.” 

“But you don’t have a job, do you? I mean, well-meaning as this community is, you cannot live on credit alone. A baby cannot live on credit alone.” 

“Tobias!” CJ cut in. Toby, to his credit, shut up and looked at least a little remorseful. “She has a job.” 

“She does?” Toby asked. 

“I do?” Donna asked, flabbergasted. 

CJ nodded. “I’ve been thinking, I need a waitress. Someone to wait tables, close up, and help me out around the restaurant. And if you need a place to live, I’ve got a spare room in my loft apartment, and you can pay off the rent by working for me.” She crossed the grass and sat down next to Donna on the bench. “So, what do you say, Donna? You want to come work for me?” 

Donna grinned, still a little shocked at how fast this had all come together. “Yeah, I’d like that. I really would.” 

…

Later that evening, Ellie was playing basketball out front when she saw Charlie sitting on the porch of the Bartlets’ house. Just then, she saw Abbey come out. 

“Charlie?” she heard. “Would you like to come in for dinner?” 

“I’m not that hungry.” Charlie replied. 

“Well, maybe you could just come to sit with us.” Abbey said brightly. 

Suddenly, Charlie stood up. “I’m really tired of you forcing ‘family dinner’ on me. I’m not your family.” 

“We would like you to be.” Abbey replied, a little quieter. Ellie stood by the fence and listened. 

“Well, maybe I’m not ready for that yet.” Charlie said. 

“All right. Abbey acquiesced. “We’ll be here when you are.” 

Charlie walked past Abbey into the house, briefly stopping to make eye contact with Ellie. Ellie was starting to be confused by Charlie Young’s behavior. Did he want to know her or didn’t he? 

… 

The next few months passed quickly. Ellie didn’t take long to adjust to her new school. Charlie and Ellie were talking more, but neither one had asked the other out yet. Charlie was still dealing with abandonment issues, while Ellie was trying to give him the space he needed to adjust to life at the Bartlets. Luckily for the Bartlets, Charlie was a complacent foster child, not one to ruffle feathers, but was still taking his time opening up. 

Donna and CJ were also getting along famously. Donna loved her job at the diner, and it was also working out well to have Donna and CJ living together at the loft. Donna’s pregnancy was also progressing well: she was now seven months along, and Abbey had volunteered to be her doctor for the majority of the pregnancy so she didn’t have to find a doctor in Hanover. 

One morning, the week before Christmas, Donna was working in the diner when Ellie came in for breakfast. CJ was on the other side of the counter, talking to another customer. 

“Hey, Ellie.” Donna greeted brightly. Over the past few months, they had developed a sister-type relationship. 

“Hey, Donna.” Ellie said. “Can I get some hot chocolate?” 

“Uh-oh.” 

“What?” 

“You only ever ask for hot chocolate when something’s wrong. So, what’s going on?” 

“My life is over.” Ellie sat at the counter and slumped her head into her hands. Donna decided that this called for an extra shot of whipped cream. She set the mug of hot chocolate in front of her. The diner was slow, thankfully, so she had time to talk to the teenager. 

“Thanks.” 

“Why is your life over?” 

“You know how the Christmas Ball’s coming up?” 

“Yeah?” Donna had heard briefly about the town event-mainly from CJ and Toby arguing over putting reindeer in the windows of the diner to advertise (“I’m not a storefront, Toby!” “According to my official town roster, you are.”). 

“Well...it seems like everyone wants to go, and at my school, we’re doing a lot of Christmas activities.” 

“That sounds like fun.” Donna said. 

“Not if you’re Jewish.” 

“Oh.” Donna replied, suddenly understanding. Being surrounded by peer pressure was something that she could completely identify with. “Well, don’t let them pressure you to celebrate a certain way.” 

“But it’s not just school, Donna! It’s everything...the Christmas Ball, the nativity scene. I don’t think I’ve ever met another Jewish person in this town.” 

“Do you and your dad celebrate Hanukkah?” 

“I mean, sometimes, but most of the time, we just end up observing Christmas because it’s easier in town. Sometimes I don’t think my dad cares what holiday we celebrate. We didn’t end up celebrating it this year.” 

Donna’s heart went out to the young girl. “Then make him care. Tell him that this is important to you.” 

Ellie looked up. “You really think he’ll listen?” 

“I do.” 

“Okay.” Ellie said, her face lighting up. “I think I will. Thanks, Donna.” She set down her mug and grabbed her bag. “I gotta go catch the bus.” 

… 

Meanwhile, Sam was walking through the town square, on his way to a business meeting with Toby, when he saw her. Ainsley Hayes. 

Ainsley Hayes was an attorney who had come to town three years earlier to open her own practice. Although she didn’t get much business in the small town and often spent time in the Hanover court as a public defender, she was in town enough that Sam had noticed her. And he liked what he saw. But when they talked…

“Hey, Sam.” Ainsley called out. She had noticed him staring. 

Sam nodded. “Ainsley. Did you have a chance to look at those slogans?” 

“Yeah, I did.” 

“And?” 

“And... I didn’t think they were that great.” 

“Ainsley, it’s a law firm. How much publicity do you think you need? Personally, I don’t think the slogan matters that much.” 

“Actually, Sam, I think the slogan matters a great deal. All the TV commercials out there, they make great slogans that draw people to them and not enough to me.” 

“You know what?” Sam said. “ I gave you help. And if you don’t want it, that’s on you.” 

“Oh, really?” 

“Really.” 

“Okay, then. Why don’t you pitch me some more ideas over dinner?”

“Dinner.” Sam repeated. Then, it hit him. “Are you asking me out?” 

“Maybe.” She said cryptically. “Does tonight work?” 

“I can’t tonight.” Sam replied suddenly. He wanted to go out with her, but he also had the Ball. 

“And why not?” 

“I have this...thing. It’s a town thing, a Christmas Ball.” 

“Do you have a date for this ball?” 

“Well, it’s funny you should say that. I actually...don’t, no.” 

“You got one.” 

“Wait...you?” 

“Yeah. You take me out to dinner, and I’ll be your date for the Ball. It’s a win-win.” 

“A win-win?” Sam asked, bewildered. He really hadn’t expected to come away from this encounter with an actual date. 

“Yep. So, 6:00?” 

“6:00.” Sam confirmed. 

“See you then.” Then, Ainsley walked away towards her office. Sam stared after her, in awe. 

… 

CJ was working the dinner shift by herself: Donna had gone upstairs to put her feet up; the ten-hour shift had left her exhausted. CJ had to talk to her about cutting back her hours, she thought as she worked. She looked up and saw Sam and Ainsley eating dinner in the corner.  _ Huh.  _ She thought.  _ When did they become a thing?  _

Suddenly, a man came in from the blustery cold and sat down. He took a menu, and CJ immediately figured he was new to town. No one but tourists ever took a menu. 

He looked up. “Um...what’s good here?” 

CJ shrugged. “Everything.” 

“I-I mean, what’s your specialty?” 

“Taking someone’s order and giving it to them.” She replied. She wasn’t normally this snarky, but sometimes tourists just grated on her nerves. 

“Look, just get me some water and chicken parmesan, please.” 

“Sure thing.” She turned to the stove. “Are you from out of town?” 

“Yeah, I’m attending a conference up in Hanover, but I’ve always liked the small-town atmosphere, so I got a room at the local inn outside Hanover. Someone there recommended this diner to me. Told me it was the best food within thirty miles.” 

“Well, that was very kind of them to say.” CJ replied. She poured the water and set it in front of the man. Suddenly, something struck her about the man’s face and eyes-they seemed oddly familiar. “So, where are you from?” she asked out of curiosity. 

“Wisconsin. Madison.” 

CJ froze, almost dropping the food she had grabbed from the fridge and heated from the lunch rush and setting them with a clatter in front of the customer. Six pairs of eyes from the rest of the diner’s patrons looked up. That was what was so familiar about those eyes, that face. She had seen them before. 

They were Donna’s eyes. 

“Are you all right, ma’am?” He asked. 

CJ recovered quickly. “Yes, I’m fine, thank you. Enjoy your food.” 

She slipped up the landing to the loft, leaning against the railing. She was almost positive she had just served Donna’s father. And he was staying at the Presidential Inn. The trouble was, she didn’t know anything about when Donna had left Madison, or if she was on good terms with her parents. 

But she had to try. 

She walked up the landing and into the living room, where Donna was laying on the couch, watching a cooking show with her swollen feet propped up on a pillow. Donna looked up and paused the program when she saw she wasn’t alone. 

“Hey.” 

“Hi. How are you feeling?”

“Better.” She answered truthfully. 

CJ shifted uncomfortably, unsure of how to approach the topic. Then, she decided to bite the bullet. “Donna...I think I just met your father.” 

Her eyebrows shot up, and her mouth dropped open. She scrambled to sit up. “My-my father? How-how do you know?” 

“I just served a guy-from Madison, I might add-that looks a lot like you.” 

Donna closed her eyes and took a breath. “Blonde hair, mid-fifties, a little stocky?” 

“Yeah.” CJ said. Donna’s description fit the man she had met downstairs perfectly. 

“That’s him.” She said. “Is he still in the diner?” 

“I think so.” CJ replied. “But wait, Donna-you don’t have to go down there if you don’t want to. I-I mean,” she began to backpedal. “I guess you left Madison for a reason.” 

“I did.” Donna admitted. “But it’s Christmas, and my parents-they didn’t do anything wrong. I just...couldn’t tell them where I was going.” 

“Why not?” 

“I just couldn’t.” 

“Donna...your parents don’t know you’re pregnant, do they?” 

Donna shook her head. “No, they don’t. I just-I don’t know what I’m going to say.” 

“He’s staying at the inn.” CJ offered. “You could offer to walk him back. That’s a start.” 

Softly, Donna began to smile. “Yeah.” She fumbled with her fingers, obviously nervous, before setting her jaw, standing up from the couch, and heading to the door. “It’s time.” 

She walked down the stairs with purpose, holding her belly nervously. Luckily, Daniel Moss was still sitting at the counter. He looked just as she remembered him. 

“Dad?” 

Daniel looked up slowly. He would know that voice anywhere. He blinked several times and then realized, yes, she was standing right in front of him. He wasn’t dreaming. 

“Donna?” He choked out. “I’m-I’m not dreaming? You’re really here?” 

“Yes,” Donna said, coming around the counter. 

Daniel moved toward her in a daze. CJ watched from the landing, tears in her eyes. He grabbed Donna’s shoulders gently and moved a hand to touch her cheek. 

“You’re here.” he breathed. And suddenly, he took in all of her. “And you’re…” His eyes drifted to Donna’s expanded stomach, question marks in his eyes. 

“Pregnant.” Donna finished. “Almost seven months.” 

Daniel was stunned into silence. Then, he said, “Why didn’t you tell us?” 

“Because I knew you would tell Brian where I was, and I didn’t want him to find me.” 

“Your mother might’ve done that, but sweetheart, I just wanted you to be okay. To be happy.” 

“I’m okay, Dad. I have a job, and a place to live, and I have people-good people-looking out for me.” She decided to bite the bullet. “Would-would you like me to walk you back to the inn?” 

Daniel smiled-another thing CJ realized that Donna had picked up from him. “I’d like that. But only if I can take you out to dinner tomorrow night.” 

“But tomorrow’s Christmas Eve.” 

“I know, I can get a later flight. You’re more important.” 

“Really?” 

“Really.” And with that, they left arm in arm, talking quietly. 

CJ breathed a sigh of relief, but she was still confused. Then, it hit her. Brian must be her ex, the one she left to go to New Hampshire. Then, it began to dawn on her that their relationship must have been bad if she didn’t want to leave a trail for him. What had gone on before she left Madison? 

… 

The next night, Daniel and Donna went out to dinner and had an honest conversation about everything that had happened before Donna had left. They talked about the baby, and Donna told Daniel that he could tell her mother that he found her. Her parents had both suffered long enough. It was time to make amends with her family. 

Meanwhile, Charlie was sitting by the fire, feeling let down. He missed his sister. 

He and Deanna had been best pals as kids, until their mother died and they were separated in foster care. She would be 11 now. It was one of the reasons he was so down over the holidays, and why he was so afraid to let people in. He was afraid they would be taken from him, too. Unbeknownst to him, Jed and Abbey had been working on a plan. 

Abbey walked in. “Hi, Charlie.” 

“Hey, Abbey.” Charlie said. 

“I got you a Christmas present.” 

“Abbey.” He said, annoyed. “I already told you I didn’t want anything.” 

“Not even me?” said a voice from the doorway. 

Charlie looked up slowly. He knew that voice.  _ There’s no way that’s- _

He turned. Standing in the doorway was an eleven-year-old girl with a face he would never forget. 

“Charlie?” She asked carefully. 

Charlie broke into a grin. “Deanna?” He crossed the room, crushing her into a hug. “You’re really here? You’re not a dream?” 

“I’m reality.” Deanna replied, grinning against his shoulder. 

Charlie looked up at Abbey, who was standing in the doorway with Jed watching the reunion. “How did you-” 

“It took a lot of asking around,” Jed spoke up. “And I may have used my position to get a few answers. But we knew how much you missed her, so…” 

“Thank you.” Charlie said. “Thank you so much.” And for the first time ever, he hugged his foster parents. 

“Merry Christmas, Charlie.” Abbey said. 

“Merry Christmas.” He replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it was long, but I wanted to fit a lot in. Please let me know what you thought!


	3. Winter Weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter! It’ll be one episode, but an event happens that you do not want to miss! I hope you enjoy, please read and review!

/N: Here’s the next chapter! It’ll be one episode, but an event happens that you do not want to miss! I hope you enjoy, please read and review! 

Chapter 3: Winter Weather

One month after Christmas, Liberty was gearing up for yet another festival: the Winter Solstice Extravaganza. The Solstice was technically a month earlier, but the town had a penchant for getting events together late. In Jed Bartlet’s defense, he had tried to put together the Solstice event on the actual solstice, but scheduling conflicts had forced the town council to reschedule. Now, a month late, the event was finally getting off the ground. 

And as Toby was barking at the local teenagers on where to hang the decorations and asking the sky why it hadn't snowed yet, Dr. Abbey Bartlet was leaning over Donna in the exam room of her medical practice, listening intently to the whooshing of the baby’s heartbeat. 

She put away the Doppler machine and wrote something down. “135. That’s a good, strong heartbeat. He-or she-sounds perfectly healthy.” 

“You’re sure everything looks okay?” Donna asked skeptically, swinging her heels against the hard metal of the exam table and pulling her silver maternity top over her stomach. She was 36 weeks along, with swollen feet, an aching back, and more than ready to get this baby out and the birth part over with. 

“Everything looks fine. I want to do an ultrasound next week when we can get the machine here, make sure the baby’s in the right position for delivery. How have you been feeling?” 

“Okay. A little tired and in a little bit of pain, I guess.” 

“Any false labor contractions?” 

“Maybe a few here or there. Is that normal?” 

“It’s normal to experience them anytime in the second and third trimesters. Now, one last thing. Are you sure you don’t want to know what you’re having?” 

Donna smiled and shook her head. “No, I’ve been thinking that I want to be surprised.” 

“All right.” Abbey replied. “Nothing wrong with that. I didn’t know with any of my girls. So, I’ll see you next week?” 

“You’ll see me tomorrow night.” Donna quipped. When Abbey looked blank, she said, “The Winter Solstice Extravaganza?” 

Then, Abbey’s face lit up. “Oh. That’s tonight, I forgot!” 

“I don’t blame you.” Donna said. “That thing’s been rescheduled so many times that the decorations will still be up next Christmas.” 

To her surprise, Abbey laughed aloud. “Don’t say that to Toby, this project has been his baby, but...I kind of agree with you.” 

Donna grinned, sliding off the exam table. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Dr. Bartlet.” 

“See you tomorrow, Donna.” 

Donna walked over from Abbey’s office to the diner. 

“Good morning, Donna!” She heard from one of the locals. She waved and walked across the street. She didn’t even know the man’s name, but they certainly knew her. Grinning, she got into her apron and ready for work. CJ looked up. 

“Hey, you OK?” Her eyes narrowed. “Any pain?” 

“No, no pain.” Donna said cheerily. “Just...glad to be here and to be one of you all.” 

CJ smiled and patted her hand. “Glad to have you here too.” 

… 

Ellie bundled up and out the door, already late to meet her study group. Midterms were coming up faster than she could believe, and now she had to attend the Extravaganza. Toby had come over and asked her to run the games for the kids. Never mind that there were only a dozen kids total in Liberty. Well, soon to be 13, she thought. 

She hopped on her bike, looking forward to the day when she would get her drivers’ license, when she saw Charlie playing basketball in the driveway, only ten feet away. He looked over and saw her. 

Charlie couldn’t believe that he had this much trouble talking to a girl. To be fair, it was the first time he had ever had this kind of crush on a girl. He had to get this out or he would lose his nerve. He called out to her. 

“Ellie!” 

She turned her bicycle around when she heard her name. “Oh, hey, Charlie.” 

“H-hi.” He said nervously. 

“What’s up?” She asked nonchalantly. 

“W-well, I’ve been thinking, we’ve known each other for a while, and we’ve lived next door to each other for a few months, and...well…” 

“Charlie, what is it? I’ve never seen you so...emotional. No, not emotional. Nervous. That’s it. So, come on, out with it.” 

Charlie seemed to be even more nervous, but finally stammered out, “Are-are you doing anything tomorrow night?” 

“Tomorrow night?” Ellie echoed. “That’s the Extravaganza.” 

“Yeah, so?” Charlie said, as if it was obvious. 

Then it hit her. “Charlie, are you asking me out to the Winter Solstice Extravaganza?” 

“Why not? I think I could show you a good time.” 

Ellie was silent. She couldn’t believe that he was asking her out. She had only had a crush on him for the last three months, since he had first come to live with the Bartlets. Suddenly, she realized he was waiting for a response. “Charlie…” 

He tried desperately to not look hopeful. 

“I thought you’d never ask. Of course I’ll go with you!” She paused. “On one condition.” 

“Okay.” Charlie said, confused. 

“You have to help me run the bean bag toss, and let me warn you, it can get competitive.” 

“I thought you told me the median age of the kids in this town was 6.” 

“It is.” Ellie said, giving him a look. 

“Okay. I guess I can give you a hand.” He said, giving her a small, hopeful smile. “So, what time should I pick you up?” 

“Mmm...Seven?” 

“Seven’s-seven’s good.” Charlie said, surprised. “So...I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“Tomorrow.” Ellie said. She rode away into the bitterly cold weather, leaving Charlie more excited than he had in a long time. 

… 

The next night, the Winter Carnival was one hour away, and at the town community center (really just a single wood-paneled banquet room next to the doctor’s office), there was still no snow in sight. Toby was in a horrible mood, and Sam, despite his best efforts, was no help.   
“We cannot have a snow-building contest, sleigh rides, or a sled race without snow! It’s larceny!” 

Sam had his head in his hands, listening to Toby rant. The fact was, there was supposed to be snow on the ground, but it seemed to be taking its own sweet time. Suddenly, a movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. His eyes widened. 

“Toby?” 

“This is outrageous!” 

“Toby?” 

“If the weather reports can’t be trusted in this town, what does that say about-” 

“TOBY!” 

“What?” The older man snapped. 

“Look.” Sam gestured outside the window. Toby looked around to see snow beginning to fall. \

“Well,” Toby said. “Looks like we’ll be able to have a carnival after all.” He walked to the door and started barking out orders. “Alright, people, the show must go on! Let’s get those sleds up and running. Where’s Josh?” 

“He’s coming, Toby.” Sam explained. “He’s just closing up the inn for a couple of hours.” 

Josh walked along the path to the town square with Dolores Landingham, offering her an arm every time she came across a slick spot on the path. Apparently, not only was it snowing, but it was sleeting, too. 

“Isn’t it pretty out here, Joshua?” Mrs. Landingham said. 

“Yeah, it is.” Josh replied. He turned to the woman who he looked upon as a second mother, especially since his own mother had passed away. “How are you doing? Are the holidays still tough for you?” 

Mrs. Landingham sighed. The defining event of her entire life had happened nearly thirty years earlier, when her twin son had been drafted to Vietnam-and had been killed in a firefight on Christmas Eve. Since then, the holidays had not been a joyful time for the maternal innkeeper. “I suppose it’s always been a hard time for me, but I’m learning to cope. I just...I miss my boys.” 

“I know.” Josh said softly. They had reached the town square, and they saw CJ and Donna setting up a coffee and hot chocolate station near the entrance to the community center. CJ had gone back to the diner for a few minutes, and Donna was sitting at the desk and reading. 

“Good evening, Donna. How are you feeling?” Mrs. Landingham greeted politely. 

“I’m good, Mrs. Landingham. A little tired, maybe.” Donna said, one hand on her belly. Josh took the opportunity while Donna and Mrs. Landingham were talking to try to get some coffee. He was inches away from the pot when Donna smacked his hand. 

“Come on, Donna! Just one cup!” 

“How many cups have you had tonight?” 

“None.” 

“Plus?” 

“Three. But yours and CJ’s is way better.” 

“That stuff’ll kill you, you know.” 

“Don’t I know it.” Josh mumbled. “Oh, by the way, I bought you something. Well, really, Ellie and I did. But I saw it and I thought you would like it.” He handed her a gift bag. “Think of it as an early Valentine’s Day/baby gift.” 

Donna pulled out a pink onesie with red hearts on it. “I don’t know what to say. I love it.” 

“Just...if there’s anything you need, just let me know and I’ll be there. I remember what it’s like to raise a baby on your own.” 

“Thanks, Josh.” Donna said softly, before grinning. “That means a lot, it really does.” 

“Well, we better get inside.” Josh said, showing Mrs. Landingham through the door. 

Donna sighed, looking at the thoughtful gift and watching him leave. He could be a little arrogant, but he really was very sweet sometimes. Would anything ever happen between them? 

The thought surprised her. Where had that come from? 

Donna shook her head and turned her attention back to the townspeople. If things were meant to happen, they would-if they could make a move towards one another before it was too late. Besides, with a baby coming, wouldn’t it be a pretty awkward time to start a new relationship? 

… 

The snow outside was coming down hard, but inside, the carnival was hopping. Jed and Abbey were busy supervising the sleigh rides, while Toby was keeping an eye on the proceedings inside. And over by the games, Ellie and Charlie were getting very comfortable around each other. Almost too comfortable, in Josh’s eyes. 

Josh was trying to focus on eating his dinner, but his eyes kept ricocheting over to the beanbag toss, where Ellie was taking a turn. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to find CJ standing over him with an amused look on her face. 

“You know she’s never gonna forgive you if you interfere.” CJ pointed out, perhaps wisely. 

Josh scoffed. “She’s-she’s my little girl, CJ. I guess I’m just not used to the idea of her dating.” 

CJ laughed. “Yeah, you and me both.” 

Suddenly, both adults’ mouths dropped open as Charlie and Ellie locked lips. 

“Well, that’s…” CJ started. 

“SO NOT HAPPENING!” Josh thundered. 

“Josh!” CJ said firmly. But Josh didn’t hear her. He stormed over to Charlie, where he and Ellie were staring at each other, unbelieving what had just happened. He grabbed Charlie’s shoulders, forcing the teenager to face him. 

“You stay away from my daughter, understand?” Josh practically growled. 

“Dad!” Ellie protested. “He just kissed me! Nothing else happened!” 

“I don’t care about that!” Josh barked. “You are too young to be in a relationship, and he-”, jabbing a finger towards Charlie, “is bad news!” 

“Look, I know you don’t want to hear this right now, but I would never hurt your daughter.” 

“Josh!” Jed called from the doorway of the banquet room. He and Abbey had come in from outside upon hearing that the argument involved their foster son. He held his hands up. “Now, isn’t there any way we can resolve this argument peacefully?” 

“Not as long as my daughter is dating your foster kid!” 

Abbey chuckled wryly. “I’d almost rather he be dating Ellie than someone else.” 

Josh sighed. “I’m not comfortable with the relationship. That’s all I’m saying.” And he walked away, leaving Ellie and Charlie bewildered. 

“Dad!” Ellie called after Josh, trudging through the snow, which was building up faster than she realized. “Dad, wait up!” 

Josh, to his credit, turned around. “What?” 

“You don’t have to be happy about this. And I understand if you don’t want me to see him again, but...for what’s it worth, I like him.” 

Josh seemed to calm down slightly. “You do?” His face hardened again. “You’re still too young.” 

“Dad, I’m sixteen. I can make my own decisions.” 

“It’s just-you’re still my little girl.” Josh’s voice softened. “I still want to protect you.” 

“I’m not your little girl anymore, Dad.” Ellie replied. 

At this, Josh sighed, defeated. “Just...just let this sink in, okay?” 

Ellie nodded. “Okay.” 

“Okay?” 

“Okay. I said okay.” 

Josh cracked a small smile. “So, um...how about those Mets?” 

Ellie laughed at her dad’s corny attempt at a conversation. “Dad.” 

“Come on.” Josh said, pulling her to him. “Let’s go home.” 

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Charlie had heard the entire conversation, and hoped that Josh would let him see Ellie again. Because he liked her too. 

… 

Several hours later, the carnival over, CJ was sound asleep in the loft when she was awakened by a loud knocking on her bedroom door. She sat up groggily, looking over at the digital clock that read 2:30. 

“Come in.” 

The door opened to reveal a panicked Donna. “CJ, I think this is happening.” 

“What do you mean?” CJ asked, perplexed but still half-asleep. 

“My water broke.” 

That made CJ sit straight up in bed and leap into action. “What? Are-are you sure? I mean, you’re not due for another month.” 

“Yeah, you know that and I know that, but the baby…” Donna suddenly doubled over and moaned quietly. She gripped CJ’s bedpost as the contraction washed over her. 

As soon as the contraction passed, CJ asked quietly, “How long has this been going on?” 

“For a few hours now, but I thought they were cramps.” Her voice came out in a whisper. “They’re only, like, two minutes apart. I’m scared.” 

CJ smiled at her, then began rushing around to get everything. “Okay, everything’s gonna be fine. You’re gonna be fine. We’re gonna get you to the hospital, and you’re going to have a baby...Donna?” 

Donna was still standing by the bed, a look of panic and pure terror on her face. “CJ...I don’t think I’m gonna make it in this storm.” 

CJ looked outside. Sure enough, there were eight inches of snow on the ground, with no sign of stopping. Even driving in CJ’s Jeep to get to the hospital, the roads were probably closed. “Perfect timing for a hundred years’ blizzard.” She muttered, rolling her head up to the ceiling and thinking of what to do. Suddenly, she knew she had to get help. 

“Okay, if we can’t get to a doctor, we’re gonna have the doctor come to us.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I’m gonna get you comfortable, and then I’m gonna go get Abbey.”

CJ rushed toward the doorway, when two things happened: a particularly rough contraction hit Donna, and the power fizzled and went out. 

“Well, that’s just great.” CJ said sarcastically. Suddenly, she heard a moan from the bed. She turned her attention back to her laboring roommate and crouched down in front of her. 

“Let’s get you comfortable in here, okay? Are you cool with delivering in my bed?” 

Donna quietly laughed as the contraction faded, her breathing still labored. “It’s your bed. Are you?” 

“Yeah, fine.” 

With CJ’s assistance, Donna managed to get changed into more comfortable clothing and slid further into CJ’s queen-sized bed. Suddenly, another contraction seized her and she tensed up. 

“CJ?” She called out. 

“I’m coming.” CJ said from far away. “I know it’s here somewhere-aha!” 

“What?” 

“My battery-operated lantern from college. It still works and everything.” She placed it on the nightstand. “We can use this for light.” 

Donna nodded as she tried to focus on breathing through the contraction. 

CJ, seeing she was in pain, grabbed her hand. “Do you need anything?” 

“Just…” She paused to take a breath. “Talk to me, okay? Get my mind off of this.” She screwed up her forehead. “Tell me....about...that date.” 

“What date?” CJ was confused. Then suddenly, she remembered the blind date she had been on two nights earlier. She had been set up by Zoey Bartlet, of all people, who had put her together with one of her professors. “Oh, well, he seemed nice. I liked him.” 

“What was his name again?” 

“Danny. Danny Concannon.” Suddenly, she felt a release on her hand as the contraction ended and Donna collapsed on the bed. 

“You gonna be OK while I go get Abbey?” 

“If you can.” Donna pointed out. 

“If I go now, I think I can.” Donna nodded her assent, so CJ took off out of the apartment. 

Even with the storm, it only took ten minutes for her to reach the Bartlets’ house in her car. She raced up the front steps and pounded on the door. 

Abbey answered after a few minutes, bleary-eyed. “CJ?”

“Donna’s in labor.” CJ blurted out. “Donna’s in labor, there’s no way we’re getting to the hospital with these roads, and I-we need help.” 

Before CJ could even get the words out, Abbey was already reaching for her coat and medical bag. 

They made it back to the loft in record time, and an hour later, Donna was much closer to giving birth. 

“Okay, Donna. You’re fully dilated. The contractions are going to start coming twice as hard and twice as fast, which means you’re going to have to work twice as hard.” Abbey said as she sat on the bed near Donna’s legs. CJ was sitting next to her, offering whatever emotional support she could. 

“Okay.” Donna replied, breathing heavily and nearly delirious from pain and exhaustion. Then, a contraction hit, and she let out a sound that was a cross between a gasp and a scream. “I-I have to push!” 

“Then go into that instinct. Go ahead and bear down, all right?” 

Donna did as she said, pulling every bit of strength she had into getting this baby out. But after an hour of pushing, she was exhausted. 

“Come on, just a few more pushes, Donna. I can see the baby’s head.” 

“I can’t.” Donna cried. “I’m too tired.” 

“Come on, Donna, you can do this.” CJ said, wiping her forehead off. 

“I don’t have anything left.” She admitted. 

“I know it feels like that now, but you’re almost done.” Abbey assured her. 

Suddenly, CJ had an idea. She pushed Donna forward a little, then moved to sit behind the younger woman. 

Donna looked up. “CJ, what are you-” 

“We’re gonna have a baby, that’s what we’re gonna do.” 

Donna looked into CJ’s eyes, then Abbey’s. Suddenly, she began to realize that she had a lot of people in her corner. She wasn’t going to be alone. And she certainly wasn’t alone now. She began to push with every bit of strength she had left. 

“Yes! Yes, you’re doing it!” CJ cheered, letting Donna grasp onto her hands as much as she needed to. 

Three pushes later, the baby was born straight into Abbey’s hands. Donna began to laugh and cry at the same time as the baby let out a life-affirming wail. 

“You did it!” CJ said, close to her ear. “I knew you could do it!” 

“Congratulations.” Abbey said. “You have a beautiful, healthy baby girl.” 

“A-a girl?” Donna repeated. Abbey nodded, grinning as she finished cutting the cord and cleaning up the baby. Donna held out her arms as the baby girl was placed into them. 

CJ climbed out from behind her, and she and Abbey watched as the baby and Donna bonded immediately. 

“Hi, baby girl.” Donna murmured, gently rocking the newborn as her cries faded into whimpers. “Welcome to the world.” 

… 

The next morning, when baby girl Moss was several hours old and as soon as the roads were cleared, CJ bundled up the new mother and baby and took them straight to Dartmouth-Hitchcock Medical Center in nearby Hanover. 

Word traveled fast. Josh and Ellie arrived that evening to a full house at the nursery window. The Bartlets, Mrs. Landingham, Ainsley, Sam, and even Toby were all looking in at the baby, cooing. 

Just then, they heard a voice. “Hey, guys.” They all turned to see Donna being pushed in a wheelchair by CJ toward them. 

“Hey, Donna!” They all chorused, crowding around the wheelchair and offering hugs and congratulations. Once again, Donna felt bathed in the warmth of the townspeople. 

“So, what’s her name?” Ellie said, perched on the railing and peering at the baby girl, who was now wide awake and looking at the group of people watching her. 

“Well,” Donna said, “I wanted to give her a name that meant something, you know? And then I started thinking about last night, and delivering her, and how, if it weren’t for Dr. Bartlet and for CJ, I never would’ve been able to get through it. So, I would like to introduce all of you to...Abigail Jean Moss.” 

Abbey and CJ gasped. “Donna, I can’t believe you would even...thank you!” CJ said, hugging Donna tightly. 

“Hey, little Abigail.” Ellie said into the window. “You need a nickname. Something like mine, but cuter. Abby’s too common, though.” 

“Hm, that’s what I thought.” Donna said. 

“How about Abbie Jean?” Josh suddenly suggested. “I heard that somewhere, and I kind of liked it.” 

Donna’s eyes lit up. “I like that.” she said, softly smiling up at Josh. Josh, once again, felt warmth in his heart, like he did every time she smiled. 

“Well, Miss Abbie Jean Moss.” Jed proclaimed. “I hereby welcome you to Liberty.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hope you like the name-I heard it somewhere and thought it was a pretty alternative to Abby, so here it is. Fair warning-a little more angst over the next couple of chapters. Please let me know what you thought, or if anybody's reading and enjoying this story.


	4. Strangers; Bartlet and Griffith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s the next chapter, which covers two episodes, so it’s a bit long. PLEASE READ: Please be forewarned: this chapter and the next are going to deal with a hefty, potentially triggering, topic. Please feel free to skip over them. Those of you who decide to stick it out, know that I don’t intend to drag out this storyline longer than a couple of chapters. I hope you enjoy it anyway, please read and review!

Chapter 4: Strangers; Bartlet and Griffith 

It had been one month since Abigail Jean Moss made her early (and dramatic) entrance into the world. Donna was adjusting well to the life of a single mother, even though young Abbie Jean already liked to be in the center of attention, crying at all hours of the night. Luckily for Donna, CJ was more than happy to help out at night, and the other townspeople often volunteered to hold and soothe the infant when Donna needed a break. 

Elsewhere, Ellie and Charlie had also been seeing each other, though Ellie had yet to tell her father that she was seeing him. Things had taken on a “don’t ask, don’t tell” policy as far as her and Charlie’s relationship went. In Ellie’s mind, it was probably that her father didn’t know just how close the pair had gotten. Charlie had also gotten more comfortable in Liberty and had stayed in touch with his sister after their reunion at Christmas. 

One morning in early March, Ellie was walking (actually, skateboarding: a new pastime she had picked up from Charlie) to the bus stop. She had told her father she was leaving for school early, which was true. What she didn’t say was that she was meeting Charlie first. Ellie didn’t really feel like she had lied to her father: after all, wasn’t she just seeing him on the way to school? 

She looked over and saw Donna pushing Abbie Jean’s stroller along the path of the town square. Grinning, she jumped off her skateboard and walked over to the stroller. She had only seen Abbie Jean a scarce few times since her birth, and she treasured every time she got to see her. 

Donna looked up as Ellie approached and smiled. “Oh, hey, Ellie.” 

“Hey, Donna.” Ellie greeted. She looked in the stroller, smiling as Abbie Jean quietly slept the morning away. “She seems bigger.” 

Donna chuckled. “Bigger than the last time you saw her yesterday?” 

“Hey, she’s a month old. Babies can grow all the time at that age.” Suddenly, Abbie Jean woke up, and Donna held her breath. But she stayed silent, simply looking at her mother and Ellie with slightly confused eyes. 

“Hey, sweetheart.” Donna cooed, picking Abbie Jean up and holding her close. “You have a good nap?” She turned her toward Ellie. “Do you see Ellie? Do you remember who Ellie is?” 

Abbie Jean stared at her, then gave a toothless grin. 

Ellie grinned back. “Hey, peanut.” She tickled her under the chin, eliciting a tiny laugh. 

Donna gasped quietly. “I think that was the first time she laughed.” 

“Really?” Ellie said excitedly. She tickled the baby again and was rewarded with another giggle. 

Suddenly, Donna looked at her peculiarly. “What in the world are you wearing?” 

“Huh?” Ellie looked down and realized she was still wearing her elbow and knee pads. “Oh, Charlie taught me to skateboard.” 

“Really?” Donna replied. “How’s that going, you and Charlie?” 

“It’s going great, thanks for asking.” Ellie said. She looked at her watch. “Oh, I’m gonna be late for school. Gotta run. Bye, Donna!” 

“Have a good day!” Donna called after her. She turned back to her daughter in her arms. “Let’s go see what Aunt CJ’s cooking for breakfast, huh?” 

A few minutes later, Ellie pulled up at the bus stop, where Charlie was waiting for her. 

“Hey, Ellie.” He greeted. 

“Hey, Charlie.” Ellie said softly. They began to kiss, and the kiss quickly deepened. When they broke apart, they sat down with their backpacks and began to talk. 

… 

CJ was serving breakfast at the diner when the bell rang above the door. She looked up expectantly-to find the last person she expected to see: Danny Concannon, her blind date from a month earlier. He was carefully holding a square package. 

“Hi.” She said, surprise evident in her voice. 

He smiled nervously. “Is, uh, this where I come to get the best coffee within thirty miles?” 

“Is that your sly way of flirting with me?” 

“Is it working?” 

CJ laughed aloud. “Yeah, sure. Grab a seat.” 

Danny pulled out a chair at the counter and put the package on the counter. He hoped CJ would like it-when Zoey had set him up with the diner owner in her old hometown, she had provided him with one crucial clue to getting him to win over CJ: that she loved goldfish. 

CJ scoffed. “I’ve seen you twice in the last month. You really don’t have to buy me anything.” 

But Danny only nodded his head towards the gift, gently urging her to open it. CJ looked around, sure no one in the diner was looking, then lifted the lid off the box. She looked up at Danny, dumbfounded, then lifted out the present-a live goldfish. 

She shot Danny a confused look, and Danny filled in the blanks: “Zoey said you liked goldfish.” 

CJ looked blank, then cracked up. Danny was the confused one now. What did he do?

She smiled, then explained. “The crackers, Danny! The cheese things you have at a party?” 

“Oh.” Danny chuckled, a little embarrassed. “I’m not exactly sure I was supposed to know that.” 

“It’s-It’s cute.” CJ admitted. She held up the goldfish bowl, examining the fish swimming around inside. “Does it have a name?” 

“The guy at the store named her Gail.” 

“Gail.” CJ repeated to herself. “I kind of like that.” 

“You know, CJ, I’ve been thinking.” Danny started. 

“Oh boy, now we’re in trouble.” 

“No, no, don’t worry, it’s good.” He took a breath. “Would you...would you consider seeing me again?” 

CJ was floored. The last time a man had shown this much interest in her was in high school, and since then, she had been too busy with college and getting her business off the ground to even consider dating again. Still...there was something about Danny that made her want to be swept off her feet. 

“Yeah.” She said, her small smile growing into a grin. “I would like that.” 

“So...does Saturday night work?” 

“I don’t know.” CJ said immediately. “Saturday’s my busiest night of the week here at the diner.” 

Danny shrugged. “Then I’ll come here. We’ll eat on your dinner break. Maybe the same place we went to last month in Hanover?” 

CJ nodded slowly. “That works for me.” 

Danny stood up, left some money on the counter, and tipped his hat, saying, “I’ll see you Saturday night, Claudia Jean.” 

CJ watched him leave, bewildered by his unexpected offer. 

… 

Meanwhile, Abbey’s phone had been ringing off the hook all day. In the weeks since Abbie Jean’s birth, she had received many different calls and referrals for new patients. While she had always been the only town doctor, now she was receiving calls for new patient requests from all over New Hampshire. 

She decided to take a break from fielding phone calls to walk outside to the town square and to weigh her new dilemma. Could she handle all these new patients? She could still have a small, burgeoning practice without fully expanding, but chances were she would still be needing help. 

She was interrupted in her thoughts by a voice from above. “Abbey?” 

She looked up to see Sam Seaborn. She smiled wryly. She had always liked Sam-loved the PR work he did for the inn, the help he gave Mrs. Landingham. She also admired his friendship with Josh-the kind of friendship that she now saw developing with Donna Moss. 

Suddenly, she shook her head. Now was not the time to get bogged down in those thoughts, not while Sam was standing right above her. She turned her attention to Sam. “Hi, Sam. What can I do for you?” 

“Well, as long as I have you here, I should probably schedule my annual physical.” 

Abbey sighed. “You’ll have to schedule with my office. I should be able to get you in by...April, May.” 

“April or May?” Sam was dumbfounded. “Things are that busy?” 

At this, Abbey nodded. “I’m telling you, Sam, ever since I helped Donna give birth, people are coming out of the woodwork, materializing from the trees, saying that I’m the best doctor in this area. People are even coming in from Hanover looking for someone who specializes in family medicine.” She put her head in her hands. “I can’t turn down patients, Sam, but I can’t do this all by myself. I need to-” 

“Hire another doctor to help you out?” Sam finished. 

Abbey looked up at him. As usual, Sam had managed to come up with the perfect solution in just a few words. 

“Sam, you’re a genius!” Abbey proclaimed. And suddenly, the perfect name for a partner came to her. She smiled, thinking of her old roommate from college who she knew was looking for a fresh start. “And I know just the person to ask.” 

… 

Later that night, it was all settled. Dr. Millicent Griffith, surgeon and Abbey’s fellow companion in family medicine training, would move into Liberty in the next few days and begin the formal (or informal) process of joining Abbey as a partner in her medical practice. Millie had initially expressed concern that there wouldn’t be much for her to do, but Abbey reassured her that if necessary, they could work out a schedule where they were each working alternate days, so each would be working equal time. 

Abbey couldn’t have known it, but even as she was celebrating with her family, a new stranger arrived in town, a stranger that had the potential to wreck one of the townspeople’s lives. 

Pulling his car up to the diner, he walked in, hoping for a bite to eat before he commenced his search. 

It had been nearly a year since his ex-girlfriend left him without a word. Finally, after many months of searching and a private investigator’s help, he had tracked her down, and if his plan worked, he would 1) convince her to come back home with him, and 2) make her pay for ditching him. Before she left, they had had a huge fight when she got pregnant. He had ordered her to get rid of the baby, and if she had, then that would just make things even easier. 

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by CJ. “Can I get you some coffee?” 

“Yeah, sure.” He said, distracted. “Actually maybe, you can help me. I’m looking for a Donnatella Moss? Does she live around here?” 

CJ looked confused. Then, she realized that she had never considered that Donna might be short for something. “Oh, you mean Donna?” 

“Yeah. Does she?” 

Before CJ could answer, there was a noise behind her-a quiet gasp. She turned around to see Donna with a stricken look on her face. 

“Brian.” She breathed out. 

“Hey, Donna.” Brian said. “You look good.” 

Donna took a breath, determined not to show how confused and scared she was. How had he found her? She had thought she had put Brian Harris long behind her when she left Madison.  
“How did you find me?” She managed to get out. 

He shrugged. “I hired a PI.” 

She turned to CJ. “CJ, could you excuse us for a few minutes?” 

CJ gave her a questioning look, which Donna quickly returned with pleading eyes. Thankfully, she seemed to understand. “I’ll just go upstairs for a bit before we close up.” She disappeared up the stairs to the loft, leaving the pair alone. 

“Brian, what do you want?” Donna asked. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Brian said, a sly smile on his face. “I want you back, Donna.” 

… 

Three days later, Bartlet and Griffith Associates officially opened for business. The whole town was in attendance for the groundbreaking ceremony, and Abbey and Millie were all smiles as they cut the ribbon to enormous cheers from the crowd. After the ceremony was over, there was cake for everyone, and Donna cut herself a piece while holding Abbie Jean with the other. She was growing bigger every day, was smiling and laughing more, and was also beginning to track objects with her eyes. She couldn’t hold her head up yet, but she was getting there. Just then, the baby girl began to fuss. 

CJ materialized at Donna’s elbow. “I can take her, Donna, if you want to eat.” 

“Oh, thanks, CJ.” Donna said with relief. She turned to attention to her whimpering daughter. “You hungry? You want to go to Aunt CJ?” Donna deftly handed the one-month-old to her friend and roommate. So far, that situation seemed to be going quite well: ever since the help CJ had given her during Abbie Jean’s birth, the pair had gotten as close as sisters. 

CJ gently rocked the infant, who began to calm down. “I’ll just take her back to the diner, give her a bottle. That OK with you?” 

Donna nodded quickly. “Yeah, that would be great, thank you.” She gave Abbie Jean a kiss on the cheek, and CJ headed back to the diner. As the crowd dispersed, Donna sat on the steps of the clinic with her cake, when a shadow began to loom over her. She looked up to see Brian. 

“Can we talk? Or are you going to avoid me like you have for the last three days?” 

She stood up. “I don’t know if there’s anything to say. I left, remember?”

“Look, I apologized. What else do you want me to say? Let’s just go back to Madison and work things out.” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

Brian sighed. She was being harder to deal with than usual. It was time to switch tactics. “I know about the baby.” 

Donna froze. It wasn’t that she had wanted-or expected-to keep Abbie Jean a secret from her ex-boyfriend. But she knew that hearing the news that he had a daughter from someone else-even accidentally-would set him off for sure. She immediately went on defense-her first instinct when dealing with his irate temper. “I was going to tell you.” 

“Oh, yeah? When?” 

She was silent. 

“That’s never. You were never going to tell me, were you?” 

“You and I both know that there’s a reason I left when I did. Unless you want people to know about what happened two years ago-” 

Suddenly, she felt it. A cold, hard slap across the face. For a moment, she felt like she was right back at their apartment in Madison. Only this time, it wasn’t about unpaid bills or losing a tip. This was about a part of her past that she had never mentioned to anyone. Ever. Except maybe it was time that changed. 

She was pulled back to the present by Brian saying, “You think I want people to know I hit my girlfriend?” He slapped his fingers into his other hand, trying to make a point. “I’ll lose my job, everything. Just...come back to Madison. We can be a family.” 

But Donna felt stronger now than she ever had back home. “Stay away from me.” She said, before walking past him towards the diner. 

CJ looked up at her, the baby monitor clipped to her jeans. “Hey. Do you mind picking up an extra shift? Abbie Jean’s napping and I think between the two of us, we can get through the lunch rush before she wakes up.” 

Donna nodded quickly, careful to avoid CJ’s gaze. “Yeah, I’ll just...go get changed.” But before Donna could disappear up the stairs, she heard a gasp from CJ and a soft hand on her arm. 

“What happened to your face?” 

Donna’s hand instinctively went up to the area below her eye, where a purple bruise had begun to form. “It’s fine.” 

“It doesn’t look fine. What, did you walk into a wall?” Just then, CJ looked stricken, as she remembered seeing Donna and Brian talking to one another. And she knew. She stepped closer to Donna. 

“Donna...did Brian do this to you?” 

Donna stayed quiet. 

“Donna?” CJ drew out. She didn't even really need to hear an answer, Donna’s eyes told her everything she needed to know. She drew her friend into a hug. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” She whispered. “I’m gonna make sure you’re never near that guy again.” She felt Donna nod against her shoulder, then felt her pull away and look into her eyes. 

“CJ...there’s a lot you don’t know about me. Things I kept hidden, things I haven’t told you.” She took a breath. “But I’m ready to tell you now.” 

That night, Donna told CJ everything. How she had dropped out of school to work to support him, how he had hit her too many times to count. By the time Donna finished her story, both women were crying. 

“So, now you see why I came here.” Donna said, her voice trembling. “To make a new life for myself-and for Abbie Jean.” And as if on cue, there was a wail from the other room. 

“I’ll get her.” Donna said quickly. As she disappeared into her bedroom, needing an excuse to splash some water on her face and hold her baby close, CJ went to rinse the dishes. As the hot water ran over their dirty teacups, CJ found herself filled with rage. If she ever met this guy again, face to face...God help him. 

… 

The next night, Ellie had a date with Charlie. He was going to come over, and they were going to watch movies while Josh worked late at the inn. He was covering for Sam, who had asked for a night off to go out with Ainsley. 

“Okay, I want Charlie back in his own house by 9, got it?” Josh told his daughter on the phone. 

“Understood, Dad.” Ellie said with a sigh. They weren’t going to do anything, why couldn’t her dad just trust that? “What time will you be home?” 

“Um...Sam said he’d relieve me around 9:30, is that OK?” 

“Yeah, it’s fine, Dad.” 

“Alright, finish your homework.” 

“Don’t I always?” 

“Touche. I love you.” 

“Love you too, Dad.” 

But later that evening, Josh realized he had forgotten the IOUs he wanted to work on at home. He called Ellie, but she didn’t answer, which confused and concerned Josh. Telling Margaret that he would be right back, he drove home, figuring Ellie and Charlie had just gotten wrapped up in whatever movie they were watching. He wasn’t prepared, though, for what he found. 

He walked into a scene: Charlie and Ellie were making out on the couch, the movie blaring in the background. Neither of them, he noticed very quickly, were wearing much clothing. He marched into the living room, fuming, snapped off the TV, and pulled Charlie forcibly off the couch. 

“Dad!” Ellie said, obviously upset. 

“Just what do you think you’re doing to my daughter?” 

“Nothing, we weren’t doing anything.” Charlie said weakly. 

“Dad, nothing happened!” Ellie protested. 

Josh rounded on his daughter. “And why should I believe you? You’ve been sneaking with this guy for a month! And I’m willing to bet all the money in my pockets against all the money in your pockets that this isn’t the first time you’ve slept together!” He glared at them, waiting for an answer. 

“Um…” Charlie said. “I think I better just go home.” He grabbed his jacket, buttoned up his shirt, and headed to the door. 

“Charlie, don’t go.” Ellie told him. 

Charlie looked back. “I’ll call you, OK?” 

“Yeah, don’t count on it.” Josh shot back. 

Charlie disappeared out the door, and Josh turned back to his daughter. “I can’t believe you! I trusted that you would be safe. Obviously, I was wrong.” 

“Nothing happened! Why don’t you believe me?” 

“Really? Then where’s your shirt?” Ellie looked guiltily past her father, where her T-shirt lay abandoned on the floor next to the sofa. “That’s what I thought.” Josh said shortly. “You’re grounded. One month.” 

“A whole month?” Ellie said. “Dad, that’s totally unfair!” 

“Life isn’t fair, Elizabeth!” Josh snapped. 

Ellie’s eyes widened. He rarely, if ever, called her by her full name. She took a breath, then pulled her shirt back on over her tank top and made a beeline for the door. 

“And where do you think you’re going?” Josh called. 

“Out.” And the door slammed. 

Josh ran a hand through his hair. He knew that if he went after her now, things would just get worse. He only hoped she would find someplace to go where she would be looked after. 

… 

Meanwhile, CJ was getting ready for her second date with Danny Concannon. The fish he gave her, Gail, now had a prominent spot on her bookshelf in the loft, and had fascinated Abbie Jean since she learned how to track objects. 

“Okay, I’m heading out.” CJ said to Donna, who was going to look after the diner while CJ was out. Abbie Jean lay on her stomach, waiting for her bath and transfixed by Gail the goldfish. “You sure you’ve got the diner?” 

“Yep.” Donna assured her. “I’ll just put her to bed, get the baby monitor, and close up.” There was a knock on the door. “Who could that be?” 

“I don’t know.” CJ said. She thought Danny was meeting her at the restaurant. Instead, she pulled open the door to reveal-

“Ellie! What are you doing here?” 

“I-I hope it’s okay that I’m here.” She stammered. She broke into a sob and collapsed against CJ. 

“Shh, shh, it’s OK.” CJ soothed the teenager. “Is everything OK with your dad?” 

Ellie shook her head. “Dad and I had a fight.” 

“A bad one?” Donna asked as she came up alongside CJ. She could remember fights with her parents as a teenager that sent her fleeing to friends’ houses. 

Ellie nodded. “Can I stay here? Just for tonight? I promise I won’t be any trouble.” 

“Well, I was actually on my way out. Donna’s the one who’ll be here, so I’ll let her decide.” 

“Of course you can.” Donna said. “On one condition.” 

Ellie nodded for her to continue. 

“You call your dad and let him know where you are. I’m sure he’s worried.” 

Ellie nodded slowly. She knew Donna was right. “Deal.” 

A couple of hours later, the necessary calls had been made, CJ had left for her date, Ellie and Abbie Jean were down for the count, and Donna was in the diner alone, closing up. The baby monitor was on the counter, easily accessible, and she knew Ellie would be woken up if Abbie Jean cried out at all. 

Just then, the bell above the door rang. Without looking up, Donna said, “You’re back early.” 

When she didn’t hear anything, she looked up-into dark green eyes. Her head jerked up to see Brian looking at her. 

“You get out of here.” She said quietly. “You get out of here right now or I’ll call the police.” 

He chuckled darkly. “And tell them what? That your boyfriend wanted to see you?” 

Her eyes darted past to see that the lock had been broken. How had she not noticed? 

“You broke the lock.” She said. “That’s breaking and entering.” 

“Look, Donna.” He replied, with a quiet desperation in his voice. “I just wanna talk.” 

“There’s nothing to talk about.” She said firmly. Just then, Abbie Jean began to wail from the baby monitor. She began to start for the stairs, but Brian blocked her path. 

“Look, I told you before.” Donna started. “I have a life here now.” 

“Come home with me.” He implored her. 

Madison wasn’t her home anymore, and she knew it. 

“Why won’t you leave me alone?” She said, not even trying to whisper anymore. 

“Because.” Brian said. “This is my baby, too.” 

“The one you didn’t even want in the first place?” 

“And if we don’t raise her together, nobody will.” He continued darkly, and then revealed what he had been holding in his hand. 

A pocket knife. He switched open the blade, and Donna tried to run, but he caught up to her. Just then, footsteps were heard on the stairwell leading upstairs to the loft. 

“Donna?” Ellie called out. 

At this, Brian jerked back. “You didn’t tell me anyone was here.” He said. But this anger only strengthened his resolve. He raised the knife to her neck, but he had a surprise. Donna began to fight back. 

At this point, Ellie came in. “Why is it so dark down here?” She flicked on the light, where she had a shock. Donna and the man she had seen in town earlier-her ex, she remembered-were struggling with what appeared to be a knife. Donna was trying to fight him off. 

“Donna!” She shrieked, a hand flying to her mouth. Suddenly, the diner went dead silent as the pair fell over. 

Donna sat up first, to Ellie’s great relief. She ran over. “Donna, are you-” 

But Donna was frozen in shock. Ellie followed her eyes to see blood oozing from a knife wound to the man’s chest. 

“He’s dead.” She said quietly. “He’s dead and they’re gonna blame me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know, I know, I know! I may have gone too dark with this storyline, but just know everything’s going to work out in the end! Please let me know what you thought!


	5. Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury

**A/N: Here’s the next chapter! It will cover Donna’s trial, and will again hit on some sensitive themes, but nothing too graphic. I hope you enjoy, please read and review!**

Chapter 5: Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury…

CJ and Danny were driving back to town after a successful date, just enjoying the pleasure of each other’s company. They were playfully bantering back and forth about sports, politics, whatever happened to come up. 

But as Danny began to round the corner onto the town square, CJ could tell instantly that something was up. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up straight as she began to see flashing lights lighting up the center of the town square in the space next to the diner. Her heart began to pound as her brain registered that the lights belonged to two police cars and an ambulance. 

“What the…” Danny breathed out. 

But CJ was two steps ahead of him. As soon as Danny pulled into a space (next to the mayor’s office, she realized), she jumped out of the car and broke into a run towards the crowd that had begun to assemble outside the diner. As she reached the front, however, she was stopped in her tracks by a police officer. 

“Ma’am, may I see some identification?” 

“I need to get inside. My roommate, she’s in there.” 

“I’m sorry. We can’t let anyone through.” 

“This is my diner. I work here, I live in the loft right above. Can someone please tell me what’s going on?” 

“Do you know Donnatella Moss?” 

“Y-yes. She’s my roommate.” She stammered outside. “Is she all right? What does all this have to do with-” 

And suddenly she got all the answers she needed: she watched from behind the officer as Donna was led from the diner in handcuffs. From where she was standing, CJ could see from between the flashes of light that Ellie was talking to another officer, and that a man was lying on the floor, obviously mortally wounded. She gasped, her hand flying to her mouth, as the truth of what had happened began to hit her. 

Brian Harris was dead, and Donna was being blamed for his death. 

“CJ?” 

The sound of Ellie Lyman’s voice as she emerged from the diner came as a great comfort. Without thinking too hard, CJ pulled the teenager into a hug. 

“Are you all right?” She asked. 

Tears were brimming in Ellie’s eyes. “The guy-her ex-he came to the diner after you left. I think he wanted to get Donna alone. Abbie Jean started crying, and when Donna didn’t come up right away, I went to see what was wrong. He had a knife, CJ. He had a knife, he had her up against the wall, and Donna tried to fight back. I guess he fell back and fell on his knife, but Donna had his blood on her hands. All the police cared about was that he was dead and she was the only one with blood on her hands.” At this, Ellie began to truly sob. All CJ could do was pull her close and try to comfort her. 

“We’re gonna get her out, you’ll see.” CJ tried to reassure the traumatized teen. “We’ll get her the best lawyers, and we’ll make them see that she did it in self-defense. We will.” 

CJ could only hope that she sounded more convincing than she felt. 

“Ellie?....Ellie!” There was a panicked voice in the distance. 

“Dad!” Ellie cried, racing into her father’s arms as he arrived at the back of the crowd. As Josh hugged her tightly, she whispered, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” From her vantage point now, their fight had been foolish. And now Josh could see that too. 

“Shh.” He said, comforting his baby girl without knowing exactly what was going on. All he knew was that the second he learned there were police cars at the diner, his first thoughts had been to Ellie. “Don’t worry about it. I’m just so glad you’re safe.” He turned to CJ. “What happened?” 

CJ had taken the opportunity to speak with the police. Now, in a voice that was barely audible, she said, “They’re charging Donna with the murder of a guy that tried to kill her.” 

… 

The next several months moved quickly. Ainsley, upon hearing the news, immediately offered to serve as Donna’s attorney, in spite of not having a ton of experience with criminal law. What became crystal clear as Ainsley waded through the details of Donna’s case was that the district attorney for New Hampshire was out to get her, and that the more she talked with Donna, the more it became clear that this was a clear case of self-defense. 

The only problem was that a battery defense, even with Donna’s charge of voluntary manslaughter, would be very difficult to prove in a state court-it would all be very “he said, she said.” and then there was the added knowledge of the events taking place nearly two years earlier. That was why Ainsley spent hours before the trial with Donna, detailing every last one of her confrontations with Brian, leading up to the last one. There was another added pressure: the state’s district attorney was pushing her to make a plea deal, knowing full well that a manslaughter charge in New Hampshire, voluntary or not, carried a sentence of up to thirty years. Her infant daughter could be a full-fledged adult by the time she got out of prison. But Ainsley knew that if Donna pled out without them getting a chance to prove their case, she was done for. The risk of prison time was far outweighed by the even greater chance of Donna being cleared of all charges. 

The day of Donna’s trial dawned clear and sunny. Ainsley was walking to the courthouse with Sam. The rest of the Liberty group would meet them as the trial was beginning, to show their support for Donna. Donna’s parents had also flown in from Wisconsin, fearful for their daughter’s future. 

“Are you ready for today?” Sam asked quietly. He had enormous respect for his girlfriend, and was willing to do anything he could to support her. 

Ainsley took a breath. “Ready as I can be.” Since Donna had been held at the state prison without bail due to the charges, even with Ainsley pleading with the judge to allow her to remain at home with her young child, Ainsley had been making numerous trips back and forth to Concord, where the state’s only women’s prison was. She knew that they had a good case, but would it be enough? 

… 

“All rise!” The bailiff read out. Donna and Ainsley were sitting at one table, while the DA, Lionel Tribbey, sat at another. “The Honorable Janet York presiding.” 

A short woman in her mid-fifties with long brown hair approached the bench. “Be seated.” the bailiff announced. Everyone, including Jed, Abbey, Josh, Ellie, Charlie, CJ, Toby, and Sam sat down. Mrs. Landingham had taken charge of the inn and Millie had taken charge of the medical clinic so that everyone else could attend the trial. Donna’s parents also sat off to the side. 

“All right.” Judge York said. “This is the case of Donnatella Moss vs. the State of New Hampshire, accusing the defendant of voluntary manslaughter and assault with a deadly weapon in the death of Brian Harris. Appearances?” 

“Lionel Tribbey for the State, Your Honor.” Tribbey said. 

“Ainsley Hayes for the defendant, Your Honor.” Ainsley said. 

“Mr. Tribbey, you may begin your opening statement.” Judge York said, nodding for the DA to begin. 

Tribbey began by laying out the scene of a man who died in a horrible tragedy where his ex-girlfriend wound up with his blood on her hands, and that while it was possible it was an accident, the overwhelming evidence to the contrary said otherwise. Her fingerprints were on the knife, he said. It was a clear act of malice. 

Ainsley held her breath. The most important piece of evidence the prosecution had was that Donna’s fingerprints were on the knife due to the struggle. But Brian’s fingerprints were there, too, something Ainsley knew Tribbey would not be able to disprove. She stood up and argued the exact opposite: that Brian did in fact threaten her by holding the knife to her throat against her will while her six-week-old daughter cried upstairs. She attempted to fight him off, which led to a struggle with the knife. Brian had fallen to the ground first, according to the police report, suggesting that perhaps the wound was self-inflicted. Either way, it was a clear case of self-defense. 

After the opening statements, Tribbey immediately called his first witness. “The State calls Officer Jeffrey Maata to the stand.” 

The officer who arrested Donna approached the stand, was sworn in, and sat down. Tribbey began to question him first about the events of that night. He got Officer Maata to admit that the fingerprints Donna provided at the station matched those found on the knife, and that while it was possible the wound was self-inflicted, it was far more likely to be inflicted by someone else. But it was during Ainsley’s cross-examination that the officer began to break. 

“She seemed real upset at the station-and not like someone who was sorry they were caught. Someone who really didn’t mean to do anything.” 

Tribbey scowled. Just when he was gaining ground, the jury was swayed the other way. “No further questions, Your Honor.” 

Ainsley stood up next. “The defense calls Elizabeth Lyman to the stand.” 

Ellie stood up from her seat next to Josh on shaky legs. She was beyond nervous for her testimony, but would do it if it would help Donna. She caught Donna’s eye across the room and smiled. 

Ainsley smiled at the teenager. They had spent days before the trial going over all the questions she would be asking. 

“Please state your name for the record.” 

“Elizabeth Lyman.” 

“And you live in Liberty, New Hampshire, correct?” 

“Yes.” 

“How long have you known Ms. Moss?” 

“Nine months.” 

“Since she moved to town?” 

“Yes.” 

“Elizabeth, can you please explain to the court what happened on February 27th?” 

“I had an argument with my father, and so I asked CJ-that’s the owner of the diner-and Donna if I could stay at their apartment overnight. CJ left for a date, and Donna went to close up the diner. I stayed up in the loft to watch the baby. Since the loft has a door that separates the living quarters from the diner itself, I didn’t hear when he came in.” 

“And by ‘he’, you mean…” 

“Brian Harris, yes.”

“What made you go downstairs?” 

“Abbie Jean, her baby daughter, started crying, and I didn’t know if she had made up a bottle. I opened the door to ask, and that’s when I heard the yelling. I called her name, but she didn’t answer.” 

“So, you ran downstairs. Did you turn on a light?” 

“Yes.”

“What did you see when you turned on the light?” 

Ellie swallowed deeply. She didn’t want to remember. “Um...he had Donna pinned up against the wall with a knife, and she was trying to fight him off.” 

“Fight him off?” 

“She had grabbed hold of the knife and was trying to kick free of him.” 

“They grappled with the knife?” 

“Yes.” 

“And then what happened?” 

“They both fell over. I thought Donna was the one who had been stabbed until she sat up.” 

“Did she say anything to you?” 

“She said, ‘He’s dead, and they’re going to blame me.’” 

“And how did she seem?” 

“She was in shock.” 

“Nothing further.” 

Tribbey questioned her next. He seemed especially interested in Donna’s state of mind after the alleged attack. 

“Are you quite sure it was shock that she felt? Are you sure it wasn’t guilt or remorse?” 

“Yes.” Ellie said, trying not to sound impatient. She had answered this question a few times already. 

“How can you be so sure that Donnatella Moss was not malicious in her intent?” 

“Because she’s not!” Ellie snapped. “She’s not like that. She has a four-month-old baby. She would never hurt anyone.” 

“How would you know? You’ve only known her for nine months.” 

“I just do.” Ellie answered. 

“Nothing further.” 

“Ms. Lyman, you can step down.” Judge York said. 

Ainsley and Josh were both proud of Ellie for testifying. She knew that her plan would continue perfectly with her next two witnesses. 

Abbey was next. Ainsley had made it perfectly clear from the beginning that self-defense was going to be a large part of Donna’s case. She wanted Abbey’s medical expertise for this next part. If the connection was made that Ainsley thought was going to be made, then the whole case would be turned on its head. 

“Dr. Bartlet, how long have you been a physician?” 

“20 years.” 

“And you specialize in family medicine?” 

“That’s correct.” 

“That covers a wide range of illnesses, correct?” 

“Yes.” 

“Have you ever treated an abuse victim before?” 

“Objection!” Tribbey called out. “Relevance?” 

“Overruled. Witness may answer.” Judge York decided. 

“Yes.” 

“You would recognize injuries related to abuse if you saw them?” 

“Yes, I believe I would.” 

At this, Ainsley pulled a sheet of paper out of a folder. “Your Honor, I would like to submit this as defense exhibit A.” 

“So noted.” 

Ainsley handed the piece of paper to Abbey. “This is an ER admission record from University of Wisconsin Hospital dated November 2, 1998. The patient’s name is listed as?” 

“Donnatella Moss.” Abbey read out. 

The audience-and jury-gasped. If there was a record of Donna being injured prior to the events of May 2000, then that was the ball game. 

Ainsley smiled. “Dr. Bartlet, can you read out loud the reason for hospitalization?” 

Across the room, Donna had gone white. She knew Ainsley was going to bring up her miscarriage-the mere fact that Brian had caused it was a huge clue in her fear that led to what happened the night of the attack-but she still wasn’t quite ready for the whole town to know about it. 

“Miscarriage caused by blunt trauma.” 

This was it. The break in the case Ainsley had waited for. “And as a family physician, how would you define blunt trauma?” 

“Internal injuries can be caused by direct blows to the abdomen.” 

“Such as...a punch or a kick?” 

“Yes.” Abbey said. Though she had to remain calm on the stand, her heart was breaking for this wonderful woman she had gotten to know and what she had gone through. “If she was kicked and, dare I say,  _ beaten  _ hard enough, it would have caused a miscarriage.” 

Ainsley nodded, satisfied with Abbey’s answer. “No further questions, Your Honor.” 

Tribbey stood up. “I have no questions for the witness.” That surprised Ainsley. Obviously, she proved her case more than she thought. Donna’s testimony would just be the icing on the cake. 

… 

“The defense calls Donnatella Moss to the stand.” 

Donna stood up shakily and walked to the witness stand. In place of an orange prison uniform, she was wearing a black suit with a purple blouse that Ainsley had brought for her to wear. She raised her right hand, promised to swear the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, and sat down. 

“Ms. Moss, when did you first meet Brian Harris?” 

“Um...about four years ago.” 

“When did your relationship with him change?” 

“After we had been dating about a year,” Donna narrated, “he suggested that I drop out of school and get a job because medical school was expensive. He wanted someone to pay the bills.” 

“You dropped out?” 

“Yes.” It was still a part of her past that she was not proud of. 

“I know this is going to be difficult,” Ainsley started. “But will you please tell the jury when the abuse began?” 

Donna closed her eyes, desperately trying to control her emotions. 

“Take your time.” Ainsley said softly. 

“It started after I moved in with him. He would start putting me down in little ways. I didn’t clean well enough, I didn’t know how to do the laundry right, I didn’t do the dishes right away, I didn’t...I didn’t dress right.” 

“And when did it turn physical?” 

“One night, we got into an argument over some inane thing. I raised my voice to him, and...he hit me.” 

“Did it leave a mark?” 

“Yes.” She could still remember the sting of Brian’s backhand on her cheek and the dark purple bruise it left-not unlike what he had done in the town square, she realized. 

“What about other injuries? Did you suffer any other injuries as a result of the abuse?” 

Donna nodded, not willing to remember but forcing her brain to recall the painful nights after his violence towards her. “Um, a few times, he would break something too close to me, and I would get cuts from broken glass. Bruises-in and around the face, several black eyes. Once, he slapped me hard enough in the mouth that it chipped a tooth. I have an injury to my back because of the number of times I’ve been thrown on the floor that has caused a herniated disc. I had a dislocated shoulder from being slammed against the door.” 

“Did the injuries ever put you in the hospital?” 

“Yes. Twice.” Donna’s voice was barely audible. “Once, we got in a fight because I was late paying the phone bill. That was something we fought about often. He shoved me against the stove, and I got a second degree burn to my hand when I put my hand on the stove to stop my fall. I ended up in the ER.” 

“What about the second time?” 

Donna swallowed hard. That was the hardest one for her to remember, because it wasn’t just her that time. It was her baby. “In November of 1998, I found out I was pregnant. I thought that a baby might help things between Brian and me, so I was happy. Unfortunately, he wasn’t. He ordered me to terminate, and when I refused…” She trailed off, shuddering. 

“Objection!” Tribbey called. “How is this relevant?” 

“It’s extremely relevant.” Ainsley answered. “It’s relevant to my cause of action of self-defense.” 

“Overruled.” Judge York ruled. “Ms. Hayes, I suggest you get to your point sooner rather than later.” 

Ainsley nodded. “Yes, Your Honor.” She turned to Donna. “After you refused to terminate, what happened?” 

“He-he shoved me to the floor, and kicked me repeatedly. After he left, a couple of hours later, I started bleeding and having pain. That’s when I knew I was losing the baby.” 

“And when you went to the hospital?” 

“I miscarried, and it was pretty clear to the doctors how it had happened. They tried to get me into a battered women’s shelter then, but I was still too afraid of what would happen if I left.” 

Ainsley knew she would have to tread her next question carefully. “Did Brian Harris ever threaten to kill you or inflict serious bodily harm should you try to leave?” 

Donna’s eyes filled with tears and nodded. 

“I’m afraid we’re gonna need a verbal answer, Ms. Moss.” Judge York told her. 

“Yes.” Donna said in a barely audible voice. 

“Can you tell us, in your own words, what happened on February 27th of this year?” 

“I was working late in the diner. I had volunteered to close up so my roommate could go out for the evening. I heard the bell above the door and looked up to see Brian. He told me he wanted to talk, but I threatened to call the police if he didn’t leave.” 

“What happened after he refused to leave? What did he say to you?” 

Donna took a breath, trying to remember. “He said that if we didn’t raise our daughter, nobody will.” 

“So you had a reasonable fear that he would attempt to kill you if you didn’t try to fight him off.” 

“I didn’t have a fear.” Donna said. “I  _ knew  _ that was what he was going to do.” 

“No further questions, Your Honor.” Ainsley said. 

Tribbey waited a moment, then stood up. “When Mr. Harris approached you in the diner, was that the first time you had seen him since you left Wisconsin?” 

“No, it wasn’t.” 

“No? When was the first time?” 

“A few days earlier.” 

“So, you had multiple opportunities to ask him to leave. Did you?” 

“Yes. He stayed and tried to convince me to leave with him.” 

“Which brings me to the question, why didn’t you leave him sooner if he was so abusive towards you?” 

“Because he threatened to kill me if I did.” Donna said, fighting to stay calm. 

“You had uprooted your entire life to New Hampshire in the hopes that he wouldn’t find you. And then he did. He tracked you down and then wouldn’t leave you alone. Didn’t that make you angry?” 

“N-no.” Donna stammered. 

“You didn’t start to think that maybe, just maybe, only one of you would get out of this alive, and you wanted it to be you?” 

“Objection!” Ainsley called out. “Hostility towards the witness!” 

“Sustained.” Judge York ruled. “Watch it, Mr. Tribbey. I won’t warn you again.” 

“Nothing further.” 

Tribbey also called forward the medical examiner, who admitted that the wounds were somewhat unusual for a supposed attack. Another thing the medical examiner pointed out upon cross-examination was that the wounds were too high up on the body for Donna to have inflicted the wound, even on accident-he was a good four inches taller than her. It was the slam-dunk Ainsley had been hoping for. 

After this came the closing arguments. Tribbey implored the jury to see past the abuse and see how Donna might have been motivated to commit bodily harm, while Ainsley argued the exact opposite. 

When all was said and done, the court was called into recess while the jury deliberated, and everyone stepped out into the hall. CJ called Mrs. Landingham to check on Abbie Jean, while Ellie and Charlie were left alone as Josh, Sam, and Ainsley quietly chatted. 

“Seemed like that went pretty well.” Charlie commented. “The jury seemed like they were believing Ainsley.” 

“Yeah, but is it gonna be enough?” Ellie asked worriedly. 

Charlie just hugged her and silently prayed that for everyone’s sake, it would be. 

“Thank you.” Ellie muttered. “Charlie?”

“Yeah?” 

“I have to tell you something.” 

“What?” 

Ellie pulled back to look her boyfriend in the eye. 

“I’m late.” 

… 

A few hours later, as Charlie processed this information, word came that the jury was back from deliberations. Ainsley said that the fact that it had not taken long was a very good sign. 

“Has the jury reached a verdict?” Judge York asked. 

“We have, Your Honor.” The foreman replied. 

“Will the defendant please rise?” Donna rose and faced the jury. 

“On the charge of voluntary manslaughter, how do you find?” 

Everyone held their breath. 

“We find the defendant, Donnatella Moss, not guilty by reason of self-defense.” 

Donna let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

“And on the charge of assault with a deadly weapon?” 

“We find the defendant...not guilty.” 

Donna could only cry with excitement as she and Ainsley tightly hugged. Her long nightmare was over. 

**A/N: And that’s that! The next chapter will be happier, I promise, but will also introduce a couple of new conflicts. Please let me know what you thought!**


	6. Crossroads; Mother Knows Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s the next chapter! I hope you’re enjoying this story, and will stick it out for the long haul. Please read and review!

Chapter 6: Crossroads; Mother Knows Best

Donna’s ears were buzzing. Did the jury foreman really just say what she thought she said? Not guilty on all counts? She sighed with relief, grinning widely as her cheering section of the courtroom erupted in silent cheers. She hugged Ainsley tightly, muttering, “Thank you. Thank you for everything.” 

As Donna pulled back from Ainsley, she asked, “So what happens now?” 

“Now, you go back to Concord and get processed out.” Ainsley explained. “I’ll come to pick you up and we’ll head back home.” 

Home. The word had never sounded sweeter to Donna. She was going home to Liberty. 

Two hours later, Ainsley and Donna were driving back from Concord and were pulling into town. Ainsley pulled the car up in front of the diner, and Donna took a breath. Would she be able to go inside the diner without automatically being taken back to the night of the attack? 

“Donna?” Ainsley asked carefully. “Are you OK?” 

Donna nodded quickly, pushing the negative emotions she felt out of her head. “Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s get in there.” 

Ainsley climbed out first and held the passenger door open for Donna, who pulled out the few belongings she had on her when she was arrested and remanded to the State Prison. When Ainsley pushed open the door to the diner, Donna could see that nearly the entire town had gathered in her honor. 

When Ellie caught sight of her, she called out, “Hey, everybody, Donna’s back!” 

At this, the entire town burst into applause and calls of “Welcome home!” She was embraced by everyone from Ellie to Abbey to CJ. Eventually, she came face to face with her parents. Donna was understandably nervous: this would be the first time she was in the same room with both of her parents since she left Madison so abruptly. 

After initial hesitation on all their parts, Donna’s father Daniel broke the ice by pulling her in for a hug. They were immediately joined by her mother Roberta. Donna was vaguely aware of Roberta muttering, “My baby, my baby.” 

They pulled apart, and Donna said, “Are you angry? About the way I left?” 

“No, no! Absolutely not!” Daniel said, cupping her cheek lovingly. “My only anger is directed at the monster who hurt you for so many years, and at me for not realizing what was happening.” The three embraced again, parents and child having reunited at last. But there was one reunion that had yet to take place, and CJ wanted to make sure it happened before anything else.

Having picked up Abbie Jean from the inn, where Mrs. Landingham had been babysitting for her, CJ took her from the older woman and tapped Donna on the shoulder. When Donna realized who CJ was holding, her eyes went wide and teary. She gingerly took the now four-month-old from CJ and cradled her close. Everyone stepped back, allowing Donna to reunite with her child in peace. 

Meanwhile, Ellie went across the street, where she knew Dr. Griffith was still working in the clinic. Since she didn’t really know Donna, she had offered to run the clinic on the day of the trial. Ellie entered the main door of the clinic and knocked on the door to the exam room/office. 

“Dr. Griffith?” 

Millie Griffith looked up. “Oh, hi, Ellie! What can I do for you?” 

“Well, I need...advice. Medical advice.” 

Millie chuckled. “Well, you know that’s one of my specialties. What’s going on?” 

Ellie took a breath, her face deadly serious. If she didn’t get this out, she might lose her nerve. “I need a pregnancy test.” 

… 

A few hours later, Donna’s welcome-home party had begun to wind down, and pretty soon CJ, Abbie Jean, and Donna were the only ones left in the small space. Donna got up from where she had finished feeding the baby and began to help pack up the food. 

“Hey, hey.” CJ said, gently chiding her. “You don’t have to help clean up.” 

“Don’t I still work here?” Donna quietly deadpanned as she continued to clean the dishes. “Wasn’t this part of my job description last time I checked?” 

“No, of course, you still have a job here.” CJ reassured her. “As long as I have a job, you have a job. You know that. I just thought, maybe you would want to spend some time with Abbie Jean, and with your parents, while they’re still here. Give yourself a chance to get used to being home. You just spent three months in state prison. It’s gonna take some time to adjust.” 

Turning the water off, Donna turned to face CJ. “I get what you’re saying, I do. And I appreciate the sentiment, but what will help me right now is to just get back to my life.” 

CJ nodded, showing that she comprehended what Donna was saying, but her eyes betrayed her worry. “Okay. Whatever you need to do.” 

Donna dried her hands on a towel. “I’m pretty exhausted. Abbie Jean’s almost asleep, so I think I’m gonna give her a bath and then get some shuteye myself.” 

“Okay.” CJ replied. “Good night.” 

“Good night.” Donna answered back as she carried her daughter upstairs, bouncing her gently and quietly shushing her as she whimpered from being woken up. Abbie Jean seemed just as exhausted as Donna did. Twenty minutes later, Donna lifted her out of the bath, buttoned her into fresh pajamas, and laid the sleeping infant in the crib before climbing into bed. 

She was exhausted, but unbeknownst to anyone, she was too afraid to close her eyes. Nearly every night, memories of the attack that took her ex-boyfriend’s life haunted her. Being just above the space where it happened didn’t help anything. 

Suddenly, Donna recalled a conversation she had had with her parents earlier in the day. They had been talking, and her mother Roberta had suggested she consider moving back home to Madison. Even though she continued to believe that Liberty was her home, where her daughter was meant to be raised, her mind kept telling her that there was something to be said for escaping the bad memories. She just wasn’t ready to admit to anybody-or to herself-that maybe her mother was right. 

… 

Charlie was sitting on the stoop at the Bartlets’ house, filled with anxiety on what the results of Ellie’s pregnancy test could mean for them-and more importantly, for him. 

He didn’t think the Bartlets would kick him out, not for getting Ellie pregnant. Or would they? Ellie was practically the town daughter. But the truth was, Charlie was happier with the Bartlets than he had been in any other foster family. Unlike the others, they allowed him regular contact with his sister Deanna, and he had begun to excel at school, no longer acting out as he had in previous foster homes. Whether it was what Ms. Fiderer said about this being his last chance, or how warm and nurturing the Bartlets were as foster parents, Charlie had a good life here, and he wasn’t ready to lose it. 

His head whipped up as he heard his name. He saw Ellie crossing into the Bartlets’ yard, an expression on her face that Charlie couldn’t read. Was it fear? Relief? 

He crossed the yard to meet her in the middle. “Well?” He asked quietly. 

She looked up, meeting his eyes. “It was negative. False alarm.” 

Charlie sighed in relief and enveloped her in a hug. “And your dad...he still doesn’t know about it?” 

“No.” Ellie said. “No reason to worry him when it was negative.” 

Charlie laughed dryly. “We have got to start using better protection.” 

“Charlie?” Ellie asked. “I think we need to talk.” 

“Uh-oh, that doesn't sound good.” Charlie said, pulling apart from Ellie to look her in the eye. 

“I-I think maybe this is a sign we’re moving too fast.” 

Charlie looked blank. Then it began to hit him. “Are you saying we should break up?” 

“No, not necessarily. But...maybe we should take a break. Slow things down a notch.” 

“Okay.” Charlie replied. He knew Ellie was right. But Ellie felt like she needed to explain herself further. 

“Charlie, today...I’ve never been more scared in my entire life. You’re the first guy I was ever with...that way. And I’m not ready for how serious this relationship seems to be getting.” She smiled softly. “Do you get that?” 

Charlie nodded slowly. “Yeah. I do.” He sighed. “So, maybe we could just be friends for a while.” 

Ellie smiled even wider. “I’d like that.” She kissed him quickly and ran back over to her house, leaving Charlie bewildered over what had just happened. 

… 

CJ was sound asleep in the loft when she suddenly woke up. She wasn’t sure why at first, until she heard muffled screams coming from somewhere in the apartment. She bolted out of bed and ran to Donna’s bedroom, where Abbie Jean was now wailing, her mother’s nightmare having startled her awake. Just as CJ reached Donna’s room and flipped on the light, Donna shot up in a cold sweat, tears falling down her face at the nightmare she had had. 

“Hey.” CJ said softly, sitting down on Donna’s twin-sized mattress and pulling her into a hug in one swift motion. “It was just a dream, it’s over.” 

“Except it wasn’t a dream.” Donna choked out. “It really happened.” Suddenly, she began to register that Abbie Jean was crying, and in an instant, she had flipped a switch from trauma survivor to comforting mother. 

“Shh...it’s okay, baby girl. Mama’s got you.” Donna murmured, holding her close as she sat down and rocked her gently. Focusing on comforting her daughter allowed her to take the focus off of the trauma of the nightmare. 

Once Abbie Jean had drifted back to sleep, and CJ had gotten some water for Donna, CJ began to approach the subject of the nightmare. But Donna was already one step ahead of her. 

“It was like I was right back there.” She whispered. “I want things to just be able to get back to normal, but...but they’re not.” 

CJ didn’t quite know how to respond to that. She reached across the mattress and squeezed Donna’s hand. “I know you’re probably having all kinds of flashbacks. But I also know you. I know you’re strong, and I know that if anyone can get through this, it’s gonna be you.” 

Donna nodded. “I can get through this?” 

“You can get through this.” CJ affirmed, pulling her in close as Abbie Jean slept in between them. 

Donna placed Abbie Jean next to her on the bed and leaned against her, smiling quietly. Suddenly, she had reached a decision. She wasn’t going back to Madison. Running away from her problems wasn’t the answer. And besides, why would she move back to Madison when her home and family were all right here in New Hampshire?

… 

The next several months passed in a comfortable sameness throughout Liberty. Ellie finished her sophomore year at Central Academy and started her junior year, while Charlie continued to attend Hanover High School. As far as their relationship went, however, they had broken it off mutually after Ellie’s pregnancy scare and were comfortable with the idea of remaining friends. 

CJ had also hit a similar impasse with Danny Concannon. While they had gone on a few dates, and appeared to like one another, and also in spite of the fact that Gail the goldfish was still sitting in CJ’s apartment, they had grown apart. Their busy schedules simply did not allow them time to develop their relationship the way they both wanted to. 

After Donna was released following her exoneration, she had some nightmares, but they eventually resolved. After going fifteen rounds with her parents on whether or not she should move back to Madison, she finally won out, promising to visit her parents every now and then, and to call them once a week to let them know how she was doing. She focused on raising Abbie Jean, who was growing up to be a happy, healthy baby, and began to heal from what had happened. 

Life went on in LIberty, but little did they know that a person was about to arrive in Liberty who would flip two residents’ lives upside down. 

It was a normal day at the inn. Josh was working in his office, when Margaret came back. Josh looked up, surprised; Margaret almost never came back into his office, preferring to man the desk. “Josh, there’s someone here to see you.” 

“Take a message, Margaret.” Josh said distractedly. 

“Trust me, Josh, I think you’ll want to take this.” 

Josh looked up. “Who is it?” 

“She just said to tell you she was an old friend.” 

Josh stood up, and followed Margaret out to the lobby, where he stopped in his tracks. Amy Gardner was standing in the lobby, checking her BlackBerry. 

Josh took a breath. The last time he had seen Amy Gardner, his daughter had been twelve years old. After Amy left when she was six months old, she had been in infrequent contact with Ellie, often showing up at the most inopportune times. 

She had shown up out of the clear blue four years earlier, wanting to connect with her daughter. Sensing an opportunity to finally have a relationship with the mother she had never really known, Ellie readily accepted Amy wholeheartedly into her life, showing her around town and introducing her to her life. But then, after a month, Amy just disappeared. She left a note saying that she had tried, but that this life wasn’t what she wanted for herself: things were moving too fast. Ellie had cried herself to sleep for weeks. 

Now, here she was standing in front of him, and all Josh wanted to know was why. 

Just then, Amy looked up from her BlackBerry. “Oh, hi, J.” 

Josh had always internally hated that nickname. But he put on a game face, though he couldn’t hide his surprise. “Amy. It’s-It’s been a while.” 

At this, Amy laughed a little. “Yeah, it has. Four years, in fact.” 

“Forgive my tact, but what are you doing here?” Josh asked. 

“I missed you.” She admitted. “And I missed Ellie.” She looked around hopefully. “Is Ellie here?” 

“No, she’s at school.” Josh replied. “And all due respect, Amy, but I don’t think it’s a good idea if you see her.” Sam and Margaret came out of their offices, watching the scene with interest. 

Amy looked indignant. “She’s my daughter!” 

“The daughter that you all but gave up for adoption! The daughter you haven’t seen since she was twelve! The daughter who you skipped out on!” He paused to rein in his anger. Seeing that he had an audience, he took Amy’s arm and led her into his office. 

“Look, Amy. The last time you came here, you got her hopes up that she might finally be able to have a relationship with you. And what did you do?” 

“I left you a note.” Amy said defensively. “I told you why.” 

“A note.” Josh said in laughing disbelief. “She cried herself to sleep for weeks, did you know that?  _ Weeks!”  _

“Look, Josh.” Amy said. She knew that her chances of seeing her child were slim, but she had to try. “I’m moving to Hanover. That means I’ll only be twenty minutes away. I want to have a relationship with her. She’s sixteen, she needs a mother.” 

“She needed a mother four years ago!” Josh snapped. “You devastated her, you made her feel like she wasn’t worthy of you.” He turned away. “Never again.” 

“J-” 

“Never again, Amy!” He sighed. “I’m not going to allow you to break her heart again.” 

“Fine.” Amy said. She knew she had been defeated this round. “Can I at least have a room? I’m house-hunting in Hanover for the week.” 

Josh nodded slowly-he was nothing if not a good hotel manager, especially when it came to putting his professional life above his personal life. “I’ll get you set up. Will you be paying by credit card?” He pushed forward, not wanting to get dragged into bad memories that were better off left alone.” 

… 

Sam paced outside Ainsley’s office later that morning, waiting for her to come outside for their lunch date. He was a little worried about how it would go. They were still dating steadily, but like CJ and Danny, they had hit an impasse in their relationship. Someone needed to make the next move. 

He was interrupted in his thoughts by the sight of Toby walking alone in the town square. The fact was, he hadn’t talked to Toby in a while, and he looked pretty down. “Toby!” he called out. 

Toby looked up. “I don’t really wanna talk, Sam.” He continued walking. 

Sam caught up with him. “Well, I just wanted to catch up.” Suddenly, he remembered somebody else in Toby’s life. “How’s your wife? How’s...is it Amy?” 

“Andy.” Toby quietly corrected. “Andrea.” 

“Andy, right.” Sam repeated. He had vague memories of the woman-red hair, a quick wit, political aspirations. In fact, she spent much of her time in Concord, serving in the New Hampshire State House of Representatives. He had heard from CJ, who knew Andy from college, that she was considering a run for the US House of Representatives. “How is she?” 

“She’s good. She’s fine. We’re, uh, getting divorced.” Toby said quickly, the last part falling off his lips before he began to walk away. 

Suddenly, the enormity of what Toby said began to hit Sam. He caught up to Toby. “Wait, what do you mean, divorced?” 

“We’re ending our marriage.” 

“But, why? Every time I’ve seen you two, you’ve always seemed so happy.” Well, that wasn’t all true, Sam admitted to himself. 

“She’s never home. When she is home, we fight about everything. Work, responsibilities, having a baby. She wants a kid, and I can’t give her one. So,” Toby finished, “We’re splitting up.” 

“Wow.” Sam was stunned. At least some of Toby’s dour personality had begun to make sense. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. At least we’re finally doing something about it instead of living in silence our whole lives.” Toby turned to Sam. “You’re dating Ainsley Hayes, right? The lawyer?” 

“Yeah.” Sam said, smiling. “In fact, we have a date in...five minutes.” 

“Do yourself a favor.” Toby said gruffly. “Don’t let her go. Talk to her about what you want out of your relationship. I’ve seen you two together. You have what Andy and I used to have. Don’t let her go, Sam.” And then, with a brisk nod, he was gone, walking down the square. 

Sam was lost in thought when he felt a hand on his arm. He whirled around and was face to face with Ainsley. 

“Sam?” She asked. “Are you all right?” 

Sam looked at her face, full of love and concern. And suddenly, he had an epiphany. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with this woman. 

“Do you want to move in with me?” 

Ainsley blinked in shock. “What?” 

“I understand if you’re not ready to marry me.” He quickly explained. “But I just...I can’t let you go. I don’t want to be like Toby and Andy, or CJ and Danny, and drift apart because we don’t know what we want. Because I know what I want. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

Ainsley stared at him, awestruck by his declaration of love towards her. “You mean that?” 

“I do.” Sam said, his voice more serious than it had ever been. 

“Sam...I don’t want to move in with you.” 

Sam was taken aback. “You don’t?” Was she breaking up with him? But just as Sam was spiraling, Ainsley took his hand and said, “But I will marry you.” 

Sam’s eyes widened in shock. “Are you sure?” 

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you too, Sam. And I want the rest of my life to start today.” And with that, she pressed her lips to Sam’s. 

Sam immediately returned the kiss and hugged her tightly. This had not been how he expected this conversation to go, but it could not have gone any better.

… 

Meanwhile, Ellie was leaving Central Academy and hopping on her bike, when she heard, “Hello, Ellie.” 

Ellie froze. There was only one person that voice belonged to. She turned around slowly and saw Amy Gardner-otherwise known as her biological mother-standing there with a small, but hopeful, smile. 

However, Ellie would give no such greeting to the mother who, in her eyes, had abandoned her time and time again. Her response was cold. “Amy.” 

“Is that any way to treat your mother?” 

Ellie scoffed. “You are not my mother. A real mother would have stayed put in her daughter’s life for more than a month.” 

“Ellie, will you just let me talk for two minutes? If after that, you still don’t want anything to do with me, then I understand. But just hear me out.” 

Ellie parked her bicycle and sat defiantly against the stone gargoyle in front of the school. “Okay. Two minutes.” 

“I understand why you don’t want to give me the time of day, and frankly, I probably don’t deserve it. But you should know that I’m moving back to Hanover. And I don’t plan on going anywhere any time soon.” She sighed. 

“Really?” Ellie said. “Where were those roots four years ago when you left me?” 

The words hit Amy like a slap in the face. She wasn’t wrong. But she had to keep trying. “I wasn’t ready four years ago. But I am now.” 

“Why?” 

“Well…” It was time to fess up to the truth. “I met someone. And I think it’s going to be serious.” 

Ellie looked at her in disbelief. “A guy? You’re willing to put down roots for some guy, but not for me?” 

“Ellie…” Amy said, reaching out to her. “I want to be back in your life. And I know you have every reason in the world to hate me.” 

“Yes, I do!” Ellie snapped. “Look, just leave me alone. This conversation’s over.” Ellie jumped on her bike and rode away. 

Amy watched her leave, tempted to call out to her, but resisted. She knew that she and Ellie had a lot of issues to work through before the two of them could have a relationship. 

But was it too late? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And there’s the next pair of episodes! Just so you know, unlike Donna’s ex-boyfriend, I intend on Amy being a recurring character throughout the rest of the fic. Please let me know what you thought!


	7. Life Review

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is going to be a bit different-my first and probably only one with flashbacks, so it’s a bit longer. I keep meaning to make these chapters a little shorter, but they keep running away from me. A tiny bit of the story is taken directly from “Two Cathedrals”, so credit for that dialogue goes to Aaron Sorkin. I hope you enjoy, please read and review! 

Chapter 7: Life Review

It was early May, and eight weeks had passed since Sam and Ainsley had become engaged. They had begun to plan their wedding for December-a “winter wonderland” theme set right in the backyard of the inn. Ainsley’s mother had tried to get Ainsley to have the wedding in North Carolina, but after numerous phone-call fights back and forth from North Carolina to New Hampshire, Ainsley had gotten her own way. Josh had jumped in to help with the logistics of holding the wedding at the inn, and CJ had offered to cater. Everything was going swimmingly on that front. 

On the other front, however-the Amy situation-things had yet to thaw. Amy had moved to Hanover, but aside from occasional visits, one during which Ellie met Amy’s boyfriend Scott, Ellie still refused to have anything to do with her biological mother. Josh supported Ellie’s decision, knowing full well the extent of which Amy had hurt her. The townspeople knew enough about Ellie and Amy’s relationship to not interfere, but everyone watched as Ellie struggled to navigate life with a woman who seemed like she wanted to have a better relationship, but really hadn’t changed at all. 

It was morning at the inn, and Josh had just clocked in a 12-hour overnight shift at the inn. He was waiting for Mrs. Landingham, who still worked the occasional managerial shift, to relieve him, and the fact that she hadn’t shown up yet had not escaped Josh. 

Chaos had begun to erupt. Ellie came in first. “Dad, I’m going to Hanover tonight for dinner with Amy.” 

“Really?” Josh said. “I’m glad you and Amy are trying to work things out.” 

“We’re not working things out.” Ellie said firmly. “I am giving her the time of day. That is it. We won’t be re-enacting scenes from ‘Stepmom’ any time soon.” She paused. “Maybe ‘Mommie Dearest.’ Can I get a ride to school?” 

“As soon as Mrs. Landingham relieves me. And where is Mrs. Landingham?” 

Then, Sam came in, just as the phone rang. “Josh, I need to run a few things for the wedding by you.” 

At this, Josh groaned. “Sam, I know you’re a PR expert, but can you lay off the wedding plans for one day?” 

Margaret called from the front desk, “Josh?” 

“I mean, Ainsley’s bad enough, but now you’re getting sucked into the mania that is planning a wedding at the inn you work at?” 

“JOSH!” Margaret called more forcefully. 

Josh, Sam, and Ellie turned around. Margaret was standing at the desk holding out the phone, a stricken look on her face. 

“It’s Dartmouth-Hitchcock.” Margaret said. “Mrs. Landingham...she was in a car accident on her way into work.” She took a breath, tears beginning to slide down her face. “She died, Josh.” 

Ellie and Sam gasped. Josh’s mouth dropped open in shock, and then he moved to take the phone. 

… 

Plans were quickly put into place for the funeral arrangements. As she had no family left, Josh was in charge of putting all of Mrs. Landigham’s affairs in order. She had (to no one’s surprise) left the inn to Josh, and had divided up all of her financial assets, with some going to the town and some going to a college fund for Ellie. 

It was the afternoon before the funeral, and Josh was kneeling on the floor in the office, looking for some of Mrs. Landingham’s old papers. He needed to find some old photos of her for the memorial. Suddenly, the whole pile of papers on the bookshelf above Josh collapsed on top of him. 

“Well, that was predictable.” He muttered. 

Sam came into the room and chuckled. “You need help?” 

“Please?” Josh asked. 

Sam knelt beside him and began to pick up the papers that had fallen down, coming across a handful of old photos. “Hey, Josh, check these out.” He held out an old photo: Mrs. Landingham holding Ellie at her first birthday party. He could see Jed and Abbey in the background-it must have been quite the party. 

Josh cracked a smile. “I forgot about that day. We had only been in town for about six months, and between Mrs. Landingham and the Bartlets, they put together a birthday party fit for a princess.” He smiled down at the photo, vivid memories of the party floating around in his mind. 

_ Sixteen years earlier (1985):  _

_ Josh sat on the steps of the town hall/recreation center with Ellie on his lap. She laughed as he bounced her, reaching for the flowers.  _

_ “You like the flowers, baby girl?” Josh said, reaching for a flower, picking it up, and blowing on the petals to make a rippling effect. As she giggled some more, Josh sat back and reflected. He couldn’t believe that Ellie was almost a year old, and that it had been nearly six months since they had made a fresh start in Liberty. He loved his job at the inn, and Mrs. Landingham-well, he didn’t know what he would’ve done if Mrs. Landingham hadn’t offered him a job.  _

_ He was interrupted in his thinking by a voice calling his name. “Joshua!” He looked up to see Abbey approaching.  _

_ “Hey, Dr. Bartlet.” He greeted casually.  _

_ “Don’t, ‘Hey, Dr. Bartlet.’ me. You bring that baby right over here!”  _

_ Josh smirked, standing with Ellie in his arms and passing him over to the town doctor.  _

_ “Well, you’re just getting to be a big girl, aren’t you, sweetheart?”  _

_ Ellie babbled happily. “Mama.”  _

_ Abbey shot Josh a look, and he explained. “Every woman we meet is ‘Mama’. I think I was naive to think that she wouldn’t miss Amy.”  _

_ Abbey rubbed Ellie’s back gently. “Hey, isn’t it somebody’s birthday next week?”  _

_ Josh nodded. “August 1, at 8:58 in the morning. That was the moment I became a father.”  _

_ He still remembered the events surrounding Ellie’s birth clear as day: Amy nudging him out of bed at 2:00 in the morning to tell him her water broke, their mad rush to the hospital with her screaming the whole way, the short five hours of labor that ended in the delivery room with Amy squeezing Josh’s hand so hard he thought it would break. Until 8:58 A.M., when Josh heard the first wails of his child. The doctor announced it was a girl, and asked Amy if she wanted to hold her. Amy shook her head no-a sign that Josh should’ve heeded as a harbinger for more serious problems. Unfortunately, he didn’t. But when the doctors placed Ellie into his arms, even with all the turmoil of the last several hours, he had fallen completely in love with this little baby.  _

_ He was drawn from his thoughts by Abbey asking him, “Have you planned anything for her birthday yet?”  _

_ “Um….no, I haven’t.” Josh admitted. And that part was true. He hadn’t yet planned anything for one simple reason: he couldn’t afford an outlandish birthday party for his baby girl. And that bothered him more than he cared to admit.  _

_ “Well, now, you can’t let this little girl's first birthday pass without planning something!” Abbey said. Suddenly, she reached a decision. “In fact, just leave the party up to me and Mrs. Landingham. Just show up with Ellie at the inn on Saturday.”  _

_ Suddenly, Josh felt like he should agree, if only to accept the generosity of his fellow townspeople. “O-Okay.”  _

_ On Saturday, Josh put Ellie in a cute summer dress, into her stroller, and pushed her down the paths toward the inn. When he rounded the corner to the back of the inn, he stopped in his tracks. He couldn't believe how great everything looked, and how much effort everyone had gone to.  _

_ PInk decorations were everywhere. A pink tablecloth rested under a cake lined with purple icing. Presents were stacked up everywhere. And to top it all off, a princess-themed sparkly banner was hung in the back that read, “Happy 1st Birthday, Ellie!”  _

_ Ellie squealed with delight, even though she didn’t fully grasp that the party was for her. Josh was still in shock. He scanned the backyard to find nearly every person in Liberty smiling and cheering at the young girl. He lifted his daughter out of the stroller and carried her over to Abbey and Mrs. Landingham, who was standing off to the side enjoying Ellie’s reaction.  _

_ “I can’t thank you enough, Dr. Bartlet.” Josh managed to get out.  _

_ “Oh, don’t thank me.” Abbey replied. “It was all Mrs. Landingham.”  _

_ “Thank you.” Josh said as he enveloped the older woman into a hug.  _

_ But she waved him off. “Ellie made me a grandmother. And what else are honorary grandmothers supposed to do for their grandchildren?”  _

_ Josh said nothing, but hugged her again. This little town event proved once and for all that Ellie was truly one of the pack.  _

_ …  _

It was these types of memories-and memories of Dolores Landingham in particular-that washed over Josh as the morning of the funeral dawned. As he and Ellie dressed in their black clothing and headed to the town hall for the memorial, Donna caught up to them, pushing Abbie Jean in her stroller. “Hey, guys.” 

“Hey, Donna.” They greeted her. 

Donna looked at them, her lower lip quivering. “I just can’t believe she’s gone. I mean, I obviously didn’t know her as well as everyone else in this town did, but still…” 

“She had an impact.” Josh finished. 

“Yes.” Donna nodded. “She did.” She remembered how Mrs. Landingham was working at the inn the day after she first arrived in town. She had come up to see if there was anything she needed, offered to let Donna stay free of charge for as long as she needed (before CJ had offered her the waitress job) and it was Mrs. Landingham who arranged for her first prenatal visit with Abbey-a turn of events that Donna was eternally grateful for. 

Josh could see that Donna was starting to cry, so he pulled her in for a hug. It was a friendly gesture, but one that did not escape Ellie’s eye. Sometimes she wondered about those two. 

With heavy hearts, they walked the rest of the way to the town hall. 

CJ was sitting near the front of the room, since she had decided she was going to give a speech. They all were going to say something (CJ, Sam, Donna, Josh, Ellie, and Jed) about what the older woman had meant to them, and about how they had embraced her as family in Liberty. Also present were the three Bartlet daughters-Liz, Ellie, and Zoey. Things had been confusing in the beginning when Ellie first came to town-given that she shared both a given name and a nickname with two of the Bartlet daughters, but they had managed to make it work. 

Toby stood up first. “I would like to take this time to welcome you all to the memorial service for Dolores Landingham. Mrs. Landingham has been a beloved member of Liberty since the day she first arrived in 1973 with her husband. She opened the Presidential Inn in 1975, and it has flourished into one of the most popular bed-and-breakfasts in New England. After the death of her husband, she chose to channel her grief into caring for those around her, as well as those who found their way to Liberty in search of a fresh start.” He briefly laid eyes on Josh and Donna before continuing. “Scarcely a person in Liberty can say they have not been touched by Dolores Landingham. It is in recognition of this fact that I invite forward anybody who wishes to share a memory they have about this truly remarkable woman.” 

CJ decided to go first. Standing up at the podium Toby had set up for the occasion, she talked about coming to Liberty for the first time: a scared and hardened 16 year old who had been bounced around too many foster homes to count. Though she didn’t say this, she realized with a start that it was not unlike what Charlie went through when he first arrived. But as loving and supportive as the Bartlets were, as she graduated from high school and went on to Williams College and an MBA at UC Berkeley, it had been Mrs. Landingham who had propelled her on her life’s journey. 

_ Twelve years ago (1989):  _

_ It was the summer after CJ had graduated with her MBA from the University of California at Berkeley, and she was in the town square, going over her applications to different firms throughout Hanover. She had thought about asking her foster father, Jed Bartlet, if she could work in the mayor’s office with him, but the last thing she wanted was for her father to be accused of nepotism. She would just have to figure out something else.  _

_ “Hello, Claudia Jean.” CJ looked up to see Mrs. Landingham walking past. She smiled; she had always liked the older woman, who had come up for many family dinners as an old friend of Jed’s.  _

_ “Hi, Mrs. Landingham.” CJ said. She scooted over to make room for her.  _

_ Mrs. Landingham sat down. “What have you got there?”  _

_ “Applications.” CJ replied, holding up her stack of papers. “Now that I’m done with business schools, I have to figure out what I want to do with the rest of my life. Easier said than done, I suppose.”  _

_ Mrs. Landingham took a brief glance at her applications. “Fortune 500, huh?” She gave the 25-year-old a knowing look. “You don’t want to be doing that the rest of your life, do you?”  _

_ “I mean-it’s a steady paycheck.”  _

_ “But is it what you  _ want  _ to do?”  _

_ CJ stared hard at Mrs. Landingham before admitting, “I don’t know what I want to do. Maybe something here, not far from home.”  _

_ Just then, Mrs. Landingham got an idea. Something that had been percolating in the back of her mind since CJ had returned from California, suntanned but full of promise. “Claudia Jean, have you ever considered running your own business?”  _

_ CJ looked stunned. “My-My own business?” She paused for a moment. “Like what?”  _

_ “Well, I was just thinking that my husband left me all the buildings in this town when he died.”  _

_ CJ nodded. She remembered coming home last summer to the news that Mr. Landingham had suddenly passed away.  _

_ “Well, I’ve been thinking. The coffeehouse has been closed for a while now. I can almost see the space being used for something like...a diner.”  _

_ The dream of owning her own restaurant had not been lost on CJ since she started business school. But when she graduated, she figured she simply wouldn’t have the means to pursue her dreams. “You want to open a diner?”  _

_ “No, Claudia Jean. I want you to open a diner.”  _

_ She looked up at the woman. “Really?”  _

_ “Really. And your foster parents and I will give you all the support, financial or otherwise, that you’ll need until you open.”  _

_ CJ stared at Mrs. Landingham in excited disbelief, before hugging her fiercely. “Thank you, Mrs. Landingham! I won’t let you down!”  _

_ And for the next two years, while CJ worked to build her diner from the ground up, and put her astute business sense to work at the mayor’s office, Mrs. Landingham stayed true to her word and helped out as much she could. CJ’s Diner opened for business in the spring of 1991, and CJ knew that she could never thank Mrs. Landingham enough for helping her to achieve her dream.  _

CJ finished her speech by saying, “She was a wonderful woman who helped all of us reach for the stars.” She brushed tears away as she walked to her seat afterward. 

Sam went next. He described the day when, busy as a successful New York City attorney, he had been dragged into small-town New Hampshire by an old friend who needed a business manager for the inn where he was now manager. When he got there, Mrs. Landingham had taken him into the inn and made sure he was introduced to all the locals. Ainsley, sitting next to Sam, recalled similar behavior from her when Ainsley had first moved to town. 

Donna talked about her experiences with Mrs. Landingham, and how she had taken on a grandmotherly role to her young daughter, now a year old. When Josh took the podium, he told the story of how he had been a scared young law student with a six month old baby in tow, looking for anybody to give him a chance. Mrs. Landingham had done more than give him a chance, he said. She had given him a fulfilling career and a chance to be a real father to the daughter he loved. 

Ellie was next. As she stepped up to the podium, she heard shifting and whispering in the back. She looked up instinctively and was stunned to see Amy standing in the back like she belonged there. What was she doing here? She barely knew Mrs. Landingham. 

Shaking her head, Ellie composed herself and began to read the speech she had written. It was a brief, but heartfelt speech about how with both of her paternal grandparents gone before she was born, Mrs. Landingham had been the only grandmother figure she really knew. She was the one who had been at every birthday party, at Ellie’s Bat Mitzvah three years earlier. She had given miles of encouragement to her and her father, and that went on until the day she died. At the end, she began to become emotional. 

“I’ll never forget you.” She whispered quietly, tears running down her face. As she bolted back to her seat, she shared a withering glance with Amy, who looked almost-guilty? What was that all about? 

She didn’t have time to find out, as the final speaker of the day-Jed-came over. Making brief eye contact with his wife, he began to speak. 

“I first met Delores Landingham in my senior year of high school, when she was my father’s secretary at the boarding school. She was married and already the mother of two teenage sons, but that didn’t stop her from mothering me-and pushing me to be a politically aware person. And that started on a spring day in 1960, I think it was, when she cornered me-with concrete evidence, I might add-that suggested the women teachers at my school were being underpaid. I kind of waved her off at first, but she was persistent…” 

_ 1960, Central Academy, Hanover, NH (Forty-one years ago):  _

_ Seventeen-year-old Jed was fixing his car outside the school when Mrs. Landingham approached him with “numbers” about her little project for him: she wanted him to bring up unequal pay to his father. At first, Jed barely even listened, continuing to work on his car as she droned on.  _

_ “Mrs. Mueller gets paid an additional $200 a year to conduct the choir and band, while Mr. Ryan gets paid an additional $400 a year to coach the rowing team.” She read. _

_ “Crew.” Jed said, suddenly stopping to correct her.  _

_ “What?”  _

_ “It's not rowing, It's crew.” He fiddled under the hood. “And Florence Chadwick is a married woman with no dependants and Mr. Hopkins has a family of four to support.”  _

_ “If we paid people by according to how many children they have to support,” Mrs. Landingham shot back, “then Malcolm Bundy, the groundskeeper, would get triple what the headmaster gets.” _

_ “Mrs. Landingham…” Jed sighed.  _

_ “You know I'm right.”  _

_ “Look, what....”  _

_ “You know I'm right.” Mrs. Landingham insisted. You've known it since I brought it up. You've known it since before that.”  _

_ “What do you want me to do about it?” Jed asked, confused as to what his father’s secretary thought he could do about an issue as significant as equal pay.  _

_ “I want you to bring it up with your father.”  _

_ Ah. Now it made sense. Jed looked at her. “See. I'm not a woman and I don't work here.”  _

_ “The women who do are afraid for their jobs.” She pointed out. “If they bring it up, they're  _ _ afraid for their jobs. What is it you're afraid of?”  _

_ He looked confused for a moment. She had a point.  _

_ “Why do you talk to me like this?” He asked.  _

_ “Because you've never had a big sister and you need one.”  _

_ They looked at each other.  _

_ “Look at you.” Mrs. Landingham said, smiling. “You're a boy king. You're a foot smarter than the  _ _ smartest kid in the class. You're blessed with inspiration. You must know this by now. You  _ _ must have sensed it. Look, if you think we're wrong...if you think Mr. Hopkins should  _ _ honestly get paid more than Mrs. Chadwick, then I respect that.” She paused. “But if you think  _ _ we're right and you won't speak up because you can't be bothered, then God, Jed, I don't e _ _ ven want to know you.” She began to walk back into the building. “Come inside. I'll call Triple-A.”  _

_ Jed put his hands in his pockets and watched her go. Deep in thought, he asked, “Mrs. Mueller gets half as much to teach music as Mr. Ryan gets to coach crew?”  _

_ Mrs. Landingham turned back to look at him, as he smiled and bounced on his heel.  _

_ Mrs. Landigham watched him with a victorious smile of her own. “You're going to do it.” _

_ Jed was confused. “Well, I didn't say that.”  _

_ “Yes, you did.”  _

_ “When?”  _

_ “Just then. You stuck your hands in your pocket. You looked away and smiled. That means you made up your mind.”  _

_ “That doesn't mean anything.” He insisted.  _

_ “Yes, it does.” She said right back.  _

_ “I stuck my hands in my pockets!”  _

_ “And looked away, and smiled.” She finished with a smile. “We're in.” She beckoned him to follow her back into the building.  _

_ As Jed followed the older woman, he realized with a start that they were going to mean something to each other.  _

_ …  _

An hour later, the emotionally-charged memorial was over, and the crowd had moved over to the diner for a reception to celebrate her life. They continued to tell stories, laugh and cry over the memories they shared of the innkeeper. 

Ellie went to go get more food, as everyone laughed at her dad telling a story about the time she was five and had innocently gone to explore the creek but wound up getting spooked by the fishes (a story that she really didn’t need to hear again). As she reached the buffet table CJ had set up, she felt a tap on her arm. She turned to see Amy standing next to her. 

“Hi, Amy.” She said expectantly. She was in no way ready to call her “Mom”, not after the way Amy had squandered their relationship. To be fair, Amy looked nervous about something. 

“Hi.” Amy started. “Can we talk?” 

Ellie shrugged. She figured no harm would come with having a simple conversation. The pair slipped out, standing outside the diner. 

“I was sorry to hear about your dad’s friend. That must have been hard.” 

“Thanks.” Ellie replied. She wasn’t sure how else to respond to that. 

“Look, I had something to tell you, but I thought maybe I should wait.” Amy said. 

Ellie almost laughed. When had Amy Gardner ever been considerate to her feelings? 

“Well, here goes.” Amy said with a sigh. She opened her palms to reveal a silver engagement ring. “I’m getting married.” 

Ellie blinked. She must have heard her wrong. “Married?” 

“Scott and I are getting married, yes.” 

“But why? It’s not like you’ve ever taken any of your other relationships seriously.” As soon as Ellie said it, she knew it was hurtful, but she couldn’t take it back. 

“There’s more.” Amy said nervously. She fidgeted with her engagement ring, but then looked Ellie in the eye. “I’m pregnant.” 

Ellie’s mouth dropped open. Shock, then anger, pulsed through her. “So, this baby’s good enough for you, but I wasn’t good enough for you?” 

“That’s not what I said.” 

“You never even considered marrying Dad, now you’re getting married to a guy you barely know?” 

“Ellie, that was different.” 

“No.” She scoffed. “It’s really not.” And then she stormed off, leaving Amy shocked over what had just transpired. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: See, I told you that the last chapter wouldn't be the last we saw of Amy! I hope you liked this chapter, though it was sad. Please let me know what you thought! 


	8. Overwhelmed; Decisions, Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s the next chapter! I hope you enjoy, please read and review! 

Chapter 8: Overwhelmed; Decisions, Decisions 

It had been one week since Mrs. Landingham’s funeral, and a week since Amy had dropped her unforeseen bombshell on Ellie. In the elapsed time, Ellie had not spoken to Amy: her news made Ellie feel abandoned all over again. Like she had told Amy in that heated moment following the funeral where she first shared the news, the baby that Amy was carrying was good enough for Amy to marry Scott and raise in a way that she never was. It made her feel confused, overwhelmed, and depressed. 

Ellie trudged into the inn on a Monday after school. She should be happy: she was finishing up her junior year and preparing to submit college applications in the fall, but she was anything but happy. Little did she know, she was not the only member of her immediate family that was overwhelmed. 

She came into the lobby to find Margaret answering the phones as usual, but there was an unmistakable, yet indecipherable yelling coming from Josh’s office. 

“Presidential Inn, please hold.” Margaret said into the receiver. “No, I’m sorry, Mr. Lyman is unavailable at the moment. May I take a message?” She smiled at Ellie and covered the receiver with her hand. “Go on back. He’ll be glad to see you.” 

Ellie nodded with a smile on her face, but a smile that did not quite reach her eyes.  _ Oh, well.  _ She thought.  _ Fake it til you make it, right?  _

She knocked on the door to the sound of her father continuing to yell, obviously in a fight with someone. When he didn’t answer, she quietly opened the door and poked her head in. “Dad?” 

He didn’t hear her at first. “Look, I’m just asking for an extension on the utilities. Dolores Landingham died a week ago...No, I’m not using that as an excuse!” 

Ellie rolled her eyes slightly at the very rigid bureaucracy types Josh now had to deal with. 

“Fine!” He exploded. “I will pay the utilities on your timetable, even though I just buried the former owner of this place, since she had faith in me that I obviously don’t have in myself!...Yeah, you have a nice day, too.” He slammed the phone down, then looked up.    
  


“Oh, hey, baby.” He said sheepishly, rubbing his neck. “You, um, heard…” 

“The whole thing.” Ellie confirmed. “Dad, if you’re this overwhelmed, why don’t you delegate this to Sam? Or to Margaret?” 

“Because it’s not their job.” Josh pointed out. “Mrs. Landingham left this place to me. And it’s my responsibility to keep it from drowning in red. Not Sam’s, not Margaret’s, mine.” 

“But you need help!” Ellie protested. “You can’t run an inn by yourself. Mrs. Landingham never did.” 

“Ellie…” Josh started, then trailed off. He sighed. “It’s very complicated. And it’s also nothing for you to worry about.” 

He put aside the papers he was reading. “So how was school? Have you gotten your finals study guides yet?” 

It was obvious to Ellie that he was trying to avoid questioning, but Ellie would let it slide for now. After all, she knew what it felt like to feel stressed to the point of breaking. So, she changed the subject. 

“Yeah, I did. AP Calc is going to kick my butt, but I feel pretty confident in my other classes, especially AP French…”

… 

Meanwhile, Donna was helping CJ with the lunch rush at the diner, when suddenly she heard a clatter on the other side of the counter. She turned around after finishing with the customer, only to find that Abbie Jean had accidentally spilled flour all over the floor. 

“Abbie Jean, no!” She cried, racing behind the counter to clean up the mess, but not before prying the metal bowl from her daughter’s hands. While most of the time she was a sweetheart, sometimes she could be a handful for a 13-month-old. “No.” She told her with emphasis. “You don’t spill things like that all over the floor. Now Mama has to clean it up.” 

“Donna, I got it.” CJ said, immediately jumping in with a broom and dustpan. 

“CJ, I’m so sorry.” Donna apologized profusely. “She should know better.” 

“She’s also only thirteen months old.” CJ reminded her. “She’s just testing boundaries. You know, seeing how much she can get away with? She’ll learn. Besides, I think this time she just wanted to see what was in the bowl.” 

Donna knew CJ was right, but tried to help clean up the mess anyway. Her daughter was still a growing baby. She didn’t mean to be a handful, she was just inquisitive. 

Abbie Jean watched the proceedings, a pout growing on her tiny face. She wasn’t used to being spoken to so firmly by her mother. “Mama mad?” 

Once the floor had been cleaned up, Donna could turn to face her baby girl. “Mama’s not mad.” She told her, picking her up from her high chair and holding her close. “I love you. You just have to be more careful, that’s all.” Now that Abbie Jean was older, Donna insisted on speaking to her with normal language, knowing that would be the best for her later development. 

“Mama, hungry!” Abbie Jean said, her hand opening in a silent demand. Her speech had also developed a little earlier than most-she said her first words at a little over nine months, and just two weeks earlier had begun speaking in tiny sentences, usually when she wanted or needed something. 

“What do you say?” 

“Peas.” She said automatically. 

“Good job, Abbie Jean!” Donna praised her. “CJ, do you mind if I take her up for her snack real quick? I figure I’ll get some food into her and she’ll be down for her nap before long.” 

“Yeah, sure, go ahead.” CJ said. “Things are slowing down. I can survive without you for ten minutes.” 

Donna nodded. “Thanks.” She was about to carry Abbie Jean up to the loft when she heard an official-sounding voice behind her ask, “Are you Donnatella Moss?” 

She turned around to find a man in a suit. “I am. May I help you?” 

In response, he handed her an envelope-obviously from the court system. “Have a nice day, ma’am.” 

“Thank you.” Donna replied in confusion. “Um, what is this?” 

“Sorry, I just serve the papers.” The man said. “I don’t read them.” And then he was gone, leaving a confused Donna to open the envelope. Her heart began to sink as soon as she saw where the papers were from-Dane County Family Court in Wisconsin. 

Shifting Abbie Jean in her arms, she tore open the papers, hoping that the papers weren’t for what she thought they were for, before the bold print on the top of the page dashed those hopes once and for all. 

**Petition for Custody by**

**John and Natalie Harris, paternal grandparents**

**against**

**Donnatella Moss, biological mother**

**In the matter of Abigail Jean Moss (born 1/25/2000)**

Donna flipped through the papers briefly, sure she had misunderstood what the documents said, but the words “petition for custody” jumped out at her. 

CJ came up alongside her. “Are you all right?” 

Donna locked eyes with her and shook her head, finally finding her voice. “Brian’s parents are suing me for custody of Abbie Jean.” 

“What?” CJ was gobsmacked. “They can’t do that.” 

“They just did.” 

“Well, they won’t win.” CJ replied. “Not as long as we have anything to say about it.” 

… 

It took exactly 45 minutes for CJ to close up the diner at 5, take Donna across the street, and set the custody petition in front of Ainsley Hayes. 

Ainsley spent 15 minutes reading over the petition, before looking up and declaring, “They don’t have a case.” 

Donna let out a sigh of relief. “What makes you say that?” 

“They’re alleging that their granddaughter shouldn’t be in the custody of a murderer.” 

“But Donna was acquitted. On self-defense!” CJ pointed out. “If there’s a murderer in this equation, it’s their son!” 

“They’re gonna lose.” Ainsley said again. “This paperwork conveniently leaves out that she was acquitted on self-defense. No judge is going to willingly remove a child from her home-the only home she’s ever known-unless serious allegations of current child abuse are made. .” 

“Which would be completely unfounded.” Donna remarked. 

“Right.” Ainsley agreed. “However, if they’ve gotten a lawyer to draw up papers, someone somewhere thinks they have a case. So, unfortunately, we’re gonna have to let the law play itself out on this one.” 

Donna nodded slowly. It wouldn’t be a slam-dunk, but they would try their hardest. 

“Also, since family law isn’t technically my expertise,” Ainsley was saying, “I’m gonna recommend you to one of my colleagues in Hanover. He’ll see you through the custody trial, if there is one.” 

“Okay.” Donna replied. “Thank you, Ainsley, for your help.” And she was incredibly grateful. 

Unfortunately for Ainsley, her night was about to get even worse. As Donna and CJ left, her phone rang. She answered without checking the caller ID. “Ainsley Hayes.” 

“Hey, Ainsley.” 

Ainsley grinned at the sound of her fiance’s voice. “Hey, Sam. How’s your day been?” 

“Pretty good. I’m hoping I might be able to talk some sense into Josh about letting us help him run the inn.” He paused. “Listen, I got some news today that I’m not sure how you’re gonna take.” 

“Oh?” Ainsley was instantly concerned. “What’s going on?” 

“We’re gonna have to change the RSVP list.” 

“Why?” 

“My mother says she’s not going to come if my dad brings his girlfriend.” Sam replied, referring to the woman who his dad had been seeing on the sly for the past 28 years. The betrayal had only come to light in March, and understandably, emotions were still raw. “And my dad says that he won’t come if Annette isn’t invited.” 

Ainsley sighed, putting her head in her hands. Of all the problems she could have anticipated having with her wedding, solving family feuds was not one of them. 

… 

Ellie was working late at the inn as a favor to her dad. After a long conversation with her father, he finally admitted that he was in over his head as far as the inn was concerned. He had apologized to Sam, Margaret, and Ellie for shutting them out. Now, Ellie was making a few extra dollars a week helping Margaret out at the front desk and serving as a concierge. 

Ellie looked up from the desk where she was doing her homework when she heard the door open. Unfortunately, the person who opened the door was the last person she expected-or wanted-to see. 

“Hi, Ellie.” 

Ellie looked up to see Amy and rolled her eyes. “What part of ‘I don’t want to see you.’ don’t you understand?” 

Amy sighed. “Look, Ellie, I know I’m the last person you want to see right now, but I just thought you should know that Scott and I are getting married at City Hall next week. I thought you might like to come.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I’m your mother, and I want to share this with you.” 

“You know what, Amy, I am so sick of you being involved in my life only when it’s convenient for you!” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“What am I talking about? Let’s see. Shall I talk about my sixth birthday, the one where you promised you were going to come and then you showed up five hours late, drunk out of your mind? Or no, let’s talk about when I was twelve, when you came into my life, put on a motherly show, and then took it all away without so much as a goodbye?” Her lower lip trembled. ‘Why didn’t you want me?” 

Amy opened her mouth in shock, then closed it. She had no idea Ellie had been holding this much resentment back. “Ellie...I was in law school with a one-track mind when I got pregnant. And to be honest, I didn’t really want to keep you, but your dad did. He wanted a baby so badly, Ellie. I did what I did for him.” 

“But why did you come back?” 

“Because I missed you.” She admitted. 

“No, you didn’t.” Ellie said. “You want to pretend you’ve been a loving mother to me, and that you were selfless in letting Dad raise me, but what about those times where I needed a mother? Like when I thought I was pregnant last year, or when I watched as my friend was taken away in handcuffs for a crime she didn’t commit in cold blood? I needed you, Amy, and where were you? You were off, living your own life, and not caring about me.” She took a breath, obviously spent by the amount of energy it had taken to get all this out. “So, please just go. I don’t care anymore. Go be someone else’s mom!” 

Tears had filled Amy’s eyes, but she decided to respect Ellie’s wishes. Ellie had spoken some cold, hard truths to her, but they were all true. She had been a terrible mother to her, but she was hoping to have a do-over with this baby. 

“Amy, I think you better go.” Josh said from the back. He had overheard most of the conversation. 

Amy turned to him. “Josh-” 

“Just go, Amy.” Josh repeated. “I believe my daughter has made her wishes perfectly clear. She doesn’t want you involved in her life.” 

She nodded, knowing full well that she had lost the argument. “I’ll call you when I have the baby.” 

“Okay.” Ellie responded. 

Amy turned around and walked out of the inn, and Ellie broke down. 

“Come here.” Josh said, pulling her into his arms. “I’m so sorry.” 

“I’m not.” Ellie said, determined. “I said what she needed to hear.” 

“And I’m proud of you for that.” Josh replied. He just held his daughter in the lobby, grateful that they still had each other. 

… 

By that fall, things had settled down. Josh had begun to delegate and get things running smoothly at the inn. Ellie and Amy had settled into an uncomfortable silence. They talked only through Josh, whom Amy had entrusted to give her any and all updates in her pregnancy and her new marriage. So far, in Josh’s eyes, Amy and Scott seemed to be doing well, but until Ellie spoke out and said she wanted to know her unborn half-brother or sister, they shouldn’t push her into having a relationship. 

Meanwhile, Sam and Ainsley had worked out the kinks in their wedding. After several phone arguments with Sam’s parents, they had both agreed to attend-and Annette had stepped out of the argument, suggesting that it might be better if Norman, Sam’s father, attended the wedding alone. She had called Sam to apologize, but Sam said that she was doing the right thing, and that he didn’t hold any grudges against her. After all, Norman had been the one to carry on the affair for so many years. 

Donna was still waiting to hear back about the custody suit. The initial hearing had been held in June, with the judge in Dane County ruling that Abbie Jean should stay in her mother’s custody until the custody hearing, since there was no imminent danger to the child. Now, she was returning from Wisconsin, where the hearing had been held, and she had given her testimony. Ainsley’s colleague, Oliver Babish, had been incredibly helpful in the minutiae of the case, and he had promised to phone her when the judge had released his ruling. He did tell her, though, that the waiting was just a formality, that there was no way the judge would not rule in Donna’s favor. 

Donna trudged through the door to the loft with Abbie Jean asleep in her stroller. She had decided to take advantage of the trip home and take Abbie Jean to visit her parents. 

CJ looked up from where she was reading. “Hey. How did things go in Wisconsin?” 

“Pretty well, I think. The judge will rule on the case within 24 hours, and Babish is gonna call me. He said that since there’s no stipulation on me remaining in the state, and since I had a job and a life to get back to, I could go ahead and come back.” 

“Do you think you’ll win?” 

Donna nodded. “Yeah.” she said. “I think we will.” Shifting Abbie Jean in her arms, she settled down next to CJ on the couch. “So, what did I miss while I was gone?” 

“Well,” CJ started. “Toby is revamping the newspaper in town and putting Sam in charge.” 

“Wait, so Sam’s leaving the inn?” 

“No, no. He’s just giving him another job. But Toby announced it the other day, and I think he has some good ideas…” 

As they chatted, Donna found that she was once again beyond grateful for CJ’s friendship. 

… 

Ellie was sitting at a table in the diner the next morning, surrounded by letters of recommendation, transcripts, and college applications. She sighed and began to sort the papers into piles. Because of her grades, many of the top schools in the country had invited her to apply, and so she was applying to many different colleges. 

“Columbia, Dartmouth, Yale, Cornell, Wellesley, Smith, and the University of New Hampshire.” She said, separating out the application packets. 

Donna came over with Ellie’s breakfast. “Are those the schools you’re applying to?” 

“Yeah.” Ellie replied. 

“Those are some tough schools.”

“What can I say? I like to live dangerously.” 

“But you’re pretty smart. The Ivy League would be missing out on something pretty big if they don’t take you.” Suddenly, Donna caught sight of the UNH folder. “Are you applying here, too?” 

“That’s my safety school.” Ellie told her. “It’s a nice school. Dad and I went and toured it last week.” 

“Yeah?” Donna said as she got lost in thought. Ever since the custody trial began, she had begun to think about finishing her Bachelor’s, if only to make her daughter proud of her, and to prove to herself that she was worth finishing college. An idea had begun to take shape in her head. 

“Donna, you OK?” Ellie’s voice brought her back. 

Donna snapped back to reality. “What? Oh, yeah, I’m fine.” 

“You kind of got lost in thought there. What, are you gonna go back to college, too?” 

Suddenly, Donna felt like she had reached a decision. “Yeah. Yeah, I think I am.” 

… 

Meanwhile, Charlie had none of his applications done, and his foster parents were beginning to get concerned. 

“Charlie?” Abbey asked one night as the three of them were eating dinner. “How come you haven’t started your applications yet?” 

Charlie was silent. He stared down at his plate. 

“Charlie?” Jed drew out. His voice was firm. “What exactly aren’t you telling us?” 

“That I’m not so sure I want to go to college.” 

Jed and Abbey were stunned. Jed spoke up first. “What do you mean, you aren’t going to college?” 

“Just that, Jed.” Charlie replied. “I’m not going to college.” 

“Of course you’re going, don’t be silly.” Abbey chimed in, hoping to back up Jed. “What else are you gonna do with your life?” 

“Well,” Charlie started, “I’ve been thinking I might go to the Police Academy.” 

“What?” Abbey asked. This was news to her. 

“I want to be a cop.” Charlie said. “Like my mom.” 

“Oh.” Abbey said. “Well, at least that’s an honorable profession. But you still need to go to college.” 

“Why?” Charlie shot back. “You don’t need college to be a cop.” 

“Yes, you do.” Jed replied, his voice tight. “You need a background, a fallback in case anything happens. Haven’t you thought about that?” 

“But I don’t know how I’m gonna get through college.” He admitted. 

“We’ll support you.” Abbey said. “Of course we will. You won’t have to go through this alone. But if you deliberately choose not to go to college…” She paused. “Well, then, I’m afraid you’re just gonna have to find somewhere else to live.” 

Charlie did a double-take. “What?” 

“If you don’t go to college, you can’t stay here. We will support this Police Academy idea, but you have to go to school first.” 

Charlie sighed. He knew that not going to college might be a deal-breaker for the Bartlets. And they were right-as long as he had the support he needed, he could get through it. So, he decided to bite the bullet. 

“Okay.” 

“Okay, what?” Jed asked. 

“Okay, I’ll go to college.” Charlie said. “You’re right, I might need a fallback later.” 

“Good.” Abbey said. “I’m glad we’re all on the same page.” 

… 

Meanwhile, across town, Donna had just gotten off of work and was in the loft giving Abbie Jean her bath when her cellphone rang. She toweled her daughter dry and picked up her phone. “Hello?” 

“Is this Donna?” 

“Yes, it is.” 

“This is Oliver Babish.” 

Donna held her breath. Here it was-the custody ruling. “Yes, of course, how are you?” 

“Well, thank you. I suppose you’ve been expecting my call.” 

“Yes, I have. Has the judge ruled yet?” 

“Yes, she has.” There was a pause. “You won.” 

Donna couldn’t believe her ears. “I won?” 

“You won. The judge said that she sees no reason why a perfectly happy girl should be removed from her home based on unfounded allegations. In fact, she even questioned why the suit even made it this far.” 

Donna felt tears roll down her face as she breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you. Thank you so much.” 

“You’re very welcome, Donna. Have a nice evening.” 

She hung up and ran to find CJ in the front room. “CJ! Oliver just called me back.” 

CJ was out of her chair at once. “And?” 

Donna simply nodded with a smile on her face. CJ ran to her and wrapped them both up in a hug. “Oh, I’m so happy for you! I knew they were never going to win!” 

“Thanks.” Donna replied. “And I’ve made a decision.” 

“Oh? What’s that?” 

“I want to go back to school, CJ.” Donna said, her eyes shining. “I want to get my Bachelor’s, finish what I started.” She paused. “With your support, of course.” 

CJ said nothing at first. Then, she slowly grinned. “Of course you have my support, Donna. I’ll be with you the whole way.” 

They hugged again, being careful of Abbie Jean, who was falling asleep. Then CJ said, “So, what are we waiting for? Let’s get you back in school!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so now the next story arc is set up! Hope you liked how I handled everything. Please let me know what you thought! 


	9. Canon; Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s the next chapter-about halfway done with this story! This chapter will be Sam and Ainsley’s wedding, followed by some college acceptance news and a little bit of a twist at the end. Hope you enjoy, please read and review!

Chapter 9: Canon; Acceptance 

It was the day before Sam and Ainsley’s wedding, and the wedding rehearsal was well underway at the inn. The wedding was going to be on the small side, at the behest of Ainsley’s mother, but with the number of people in town and the Hayes’ invited guests, it was going to be on the greater side of what most people considered a small wedding. 

Ainsley and Sam had also picked out their bridesmaids and groomsmen without much trouble. Ainsley, much to her annoyance, had been forced to put her two sisters as matron of honor and bridesmaid, respectively, but she had adamantly opposed having her sisters-in-law in the bridal party too. Those spots were reserved for Donna, CJ, and Ellie, who were more than thrilled to be included. Sam, thankfully, was more laid-back, allowing for his new brothers-in-law to be a part of his big day. His side would include Josh as his best man, with Toby and Ainsley’s three brothers as groomsmen. 

It wasn’t until later that night at the diner that Sam began to sense that his wedding was going off the rails. 

Even with the absence of Annette, Sam’s father’s girlfriend, Norman and Emily Seaborn were still sniping at one another. Sam suspected that the wounds of Norman’s betrayal were still a little too raw. In between arguing with his now ex-wife, his father was also fighting with Tom Hayes about who would pay for the reception. Ainsley’s nieces and nephews, along with Abbie Jean, were getting tired and cranky. Ainsley was fighting with her mother, and her sisters were getting involved. Everyone was talking, yelling, and the noise volume threatened to equal the thunderstorm outside. 

Finally, Sam had had enough. He pulled out a chair, climbed onto the counter, and yelled, “HEY!” 

Everyone stopped talking and looked at him in surprise, and for good reason; Sam almost never raised his voice. 

“Listen! We all want you here because we want you to be a part of our big day. But if this is what it’s going to be-fighting, disagreements, control,” he said with a look at Celia Hayes, “then Ainsley and I want no part of it.” He took a breath. “This is our wedding weekend, not yours, and we’re not going to let it be ruined. Mr. Hayes, my dad is going to pay for the reception because you are putting a very generous amount toward the wedding, which we appreciate. Alexandria, Bella, Lacey, take your kids back to the inn and get them to bed so they’re not disasters tomorrow. Mom, Dad, I know you are way past the point of pretending everything’s fine, but for the love of God, can you please just try to be civil to one another for one weekend?” 

With that, Ainsley felt encouraged enough to turn to Celia and say some things she’d been wanting to say since the wedding planning began. “Sam’s right, Mother. I’m tired of fighting with you about this. We are getting married tomorrow, the way we planned it originally. End of story. And another word out of any of you, and Sam and I will go to Hanover to find a Justice of the Peace.” 

That managed to shut everyone up. All the townspeople of Liberty who were attending the rehearsal dinner were impressed that Sam and Ainsley had had it in them to stand up to their parents. 

Finally, Celia Hayes spoke up. “Well! If that’s the way you feel about it, then…” 

Tom nodded towards Sam, then Ainsley, an approving nod. Her sisters took the hint and packed up their kids for the trek back to the inn. Finally, Norman and Emily approached their son. 

“You’re right, Sam. And your father and I both know that.” Emily admitted. 

Norman added, “For you, for your bride, we will keep a lid on our tempers.” 

“Thank you.” Sam said, visibly relieved. And that was that. 

… 

Meanwhile, before and while all this was happening, Ellie was enjoying the rehearsal dinner with Donna and CJ. It was the first time she had been treated like a true grown-up, not the little kid most of the people in Liberty still saw her as. 

Her cell phone rang.  _ That’s strange,  _ Ellie thought.  _ I thought everybody I knew was here.  _

She told CJ she would be right back, stepped outside the diner, and answered her phone. “Hello?” 

“Hi, is this Ellie?” 

“Yes, who is this?” Ellie replied, confused. 

“This is Scott Cartwright.” 

At first, Ellie couldn’t place him, but then she remembered-Amy’s Scott. The guy Amy had decided was worth moving back to Hanover for, arranging her motherly act as a second priority. Still, she was surprised. “Oh, hi. I hope this doesn’t come off as rude, but how did you get this number?” 

“Your mother gave it to me.” There was hesitation on his end of the phone. “Listen, Ellie, I thought you might like to know that Amy gave birth tonight.” 

Ellie’s temper, which had been flaring ever since she discovered who was calling her, softened. She held no resentment towards her baby brother or sister, who was coming into this world with no knowledge of what Amy was like as a mother. 

“Boy or girl?” Ellie asked, her natural curiosity winning out over her anger and resentment. 

“A boy.” Scott answered. “They had to do a C-section-something about his heart rate and her labor lasting so long that he was in distress-but she’s fine. She’s recovering in her room and feeding him as we speak.” 

“Do you have a name picked out yet?” 

“Not yet.” He said with a smile in his voice, then sighed. “Look, I knew you and your mother are still on the outs, but...I think it would mean a lot to her if you stopped by to see him. And her.” 

Now it was Ellie’s turn to sigh and hold onto an uncomfortable silence. Finally, she agreed. 

“I’m in a wedding tomorrow, and I’m not gonna make any promises, but...I’ll try to come by tomorrow night.” 

“Okay.” Scott said. “So, we’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“Maybe.” Ellie replied. “‘Bye, Scott.” She hung up and sat on the bench in the square, deep in thought. 

She did want to meet her baby brother, but she still wasn’t quite ready to reconcile with her mother. She would, however, declare a temporary truce for the baby’s-and Scott’s-sake. It was obvious he meant well, and Ellie almost felt bad for him. 

It was him that would be left to pick up the pieces when her mother inevitably left-no matter how much Amy claimed she had changed. 

… 

The next day, December 23, dawned bright and early, and Ellie went to the inn in the morning to get ready for the wedding. All the girls got ready at the inn, while the guys got ready at the Lymans. By 1:00-the agreed-upon time to begin the wedding-everyone was more than ready to get the show on the road. 

Sam, Josh, and the rest of the groomsmen had arrived an hour earlier and had been immediately ushered into a room by Emily where Ainsley would not see him. Here, he finished putting on his tuxedo and straightened his tie in the mirror. 

He looked ahead and breathed deeply. He was about to marry the love of his life. Josh, as his best man, came up beside him, and he was just as thrilled for Sam. 

“You nervous?” Josh asked cheekily. 

“Not at all. I thought I would be, but...no.” Sam said truthfully. “I’m marrying the love of my life.” 

“I’m really happy for you, man.” Josh said.

“So am I.” Toby said, approaching the pair. 

“So, Toby,” Sam asked. “Any advice?” 

“Yeah.” Toby replied. “Never go to bed mad.” 

“And always talk out your problems. It gets a lot worse if you don’t.” Josh added. He had learned that the hard way with Amy. 

“I’ll keep all that in mind.” Sam assured them. Just then, there was a knock on the door. It was time to go. 

A string quartet had taken their places outside the tiny grove of evergreen trees. The backyard at the inn had, with the help of Margaret, been transformed into a winter wonderland. It hadn’t snowed, but the decor was pretty anyway, with colors of white and blue. The guests, numbering about 100, sat with their programs and chatted excitedly. 

The musicians struck up with “Canon In D”, the song Ainsley had picked for the processional. As the iconic melody floated through the trees, Sam, Josh, Toby, and Ainsley’s brothers approached the front, where Jed was waiting. He would perform the ceremony. 

First down the aisle was Ellie. Josh held his breath. His little girl had grown up so much. Her light blue gown molded to her naturally slim build, and her hair was up in a twist. Smiling at her father, she glided into place across from him. 

She was followed by CJ and Donna. Suddenly, all Josh could notice was how beautiful Donna looked. He froze. Where had that come from? He guessed he had always been attracted to her on some level, but this was the first time he had ever put a label on his feelings. 

Ainsley’s sister Bella was next, followed by the matron of honor, and then the flower girls and ring bearers. Their dresses were all a similar shade of light blue, with tiny differences. 

Then, the music changed to Clarke’s “Trumpet Voluntary”, and Sam held his breath as the audience stood. He broke into a small grin as Ainsley appeared at the end of the aisle on her father’s arm. He had never seen her look more beautiful. Her wedding dress was a long tulle dress with a ball gown-like skirt. A cathedral-length veil cascaded down her back into a long train, and she was wearing a silver necklace. 

As Ainsley and her father made it to the front, Tom kissed her cheek, gave her hand to Sam’s, and went to sit by his wife. 

“Dearly beloved,” Jed started, “we are gathered here today in the sight of God, and in the presence of these witnesses, to join Sam and Ainsley in holy matrimony.” 

… 

Three hours later, the ceremony had flown by, and the reception was well underway at the town hall. Everyone was mingling and dancing to a live wedding band that the couple had hired. Josh watched across the room as Donna stood talking to one of Ainsley’s sisters. 

Suddenly, Ellie materialized at his shoulders. “You should ask her to dance.” 

Josh turned around at the sound of his daughter’s voice. “What makes you think I’m gonna ask her to dance?” 

“Because I want you to be happy.” Ellie replied. “And for what it’s worth, I think you and Donna would be great together.” 

Josh looked at her. “Really?” 

“Really.” She hesitated. “Can I borrow your car?” 

“Sure, why?” 

“I have something I need to do.” 

Josh handed her his keys without incident. He then straightened his tie and walked over to Donna. 

“Hey, Donna.” 

Donna turned to him and smiled. “Oh, hey, Josh.” 

“Hey, listen, I was wondering…” 

“Yes?” She looked at him expectantly. 

His nerves almost got the better of him, but he regrouped. “Would-Would you like to dance?” 

Donna’s eyes lit up. “I thought you’d never ask.” She muttered. 

And so, to the soundtrack of “Forever” by the Beach Boys, Josh and Donna shared their first dance together. Donna looked at Josh as they moved easily on the dance floor. They were closer than ever before. 

And while Josh and Donna were newly discovering their feelings for one another, Ellie was about to extend an olive branch to one of her most fractured relationships. She drove to the hospital in Hanover and asked for Amy Gardner’s room. 

She paused in the doorway, watching as Amy adjusted her baby brother in her arms. He was cute, Ellie had to admit, with a full head of light brown hair and a cute button nose. 

Suddenly, Amy looked up. “Ellie?” The surprise in her voice was evident. Ellie suspected that Scott hadn’t told Amy ahead of time of her visit, but now wasn’t the time to dwell on that. 

“Hi, Amy.” Ellie said shyly. And with those two words, a bridge had been formed. 

… 

The next several weeks passed in a kind of blur for Liberty. Sam and Ainsley returned from their honeymoon and went back to their respective jobs. Ainsley was still gainfully employed in both Hanover and Liberty, and the inn, with Josh as the manager, was enjoying a boom of success like never before. 

Josh and Donna had not since made any more moves towards a relationship since their little moment at the wedding, though Donna had gushed to CJ later how surprised she was that Josh could waltz. But soon enough, Donna was too busy to care. 

The time had come for colleges to release their decisions. Donna had, after much discussion with CJ, decided to apply to the University of New Hampshire for the fall to finish her Bachelor’s degree. Charlie and Ellie had also applied to UNH, though Ellie’s other decisions would come much earlier. 

On the day the Ivy League decisions were released, Ellie woke up early, nervous about what the day would bring. Ellie had already learned she was accepted to UNH, but Charlie and Donna were still waiting. As she walked into the diner, she could find the two already commiserating over the lack of answers from the college. CJ had a business appointment across town, leaving Donna to run the diner. 

“I wouldn't worry too much, guys.” Ellie said as she sat down. “I’m sure it’s just taking a while for the letters to get through the mail.” 

“Easy for you to say.” Charlie grumbled. “You already have your acceptance.” 

“Well, that’s true, but I also applied for early admission.” 

Charlie threw his hands up. “Fair enough.” 

Ellie grinned. This friendship thing between her and Charlie was really working out. 

Just then, Donna spoke up. “The Ivy League comes out with their decisions today, right?” 

“Right. They should be in the mail today.” 

“Well, good luck.” 

“You won’t need it, though.” CJ chimed in. “You’re destined for the Ivy League.” 

“I hope you’re right.” Ellie replied. She hoped for the town’s sake that CJ was exactly right. 

As Ellie got home from school, her father was still at the inn. She got off the bus by herself and walked to her house. Suddenly, something caught her eye. 

Six identically stuffed envelopes were on the front porch. Ellie’s breath caught in her throat. Slowly, she approached the porch. She knew that in addition to the Ivys, some of their female equivalent schools had also mailed out their decisions. Could those colleges be among these envelopes? 

She lowered herself onto the front step, looking at the first one: Columbia. It had once been her first choice (still was in her top 5), but so much had happened over the past few years that she wanted to be closer to home. Luckily, Dartmouth, a 30-minute drive from home, was also in the stack of acceptance letters. 

Ellie quickly scanned the other four envelopes. In addition to Columbia and Dartmouth, she had been accepted to Yale, Cornell, Wellesley, and Smith. She couldn’t be more excited-and honored-that she had been accepted to so many of the world’s most famous colleges. 

“Ellie?” She heard a voice calling her from the front gate. She looked up to see Josh, her shock mirrored on his face. He had a knowing smile on his face-the stack of envelopes on Ellie’s lap and the wide, teary smile on her face were dead giveaways. “Do you have something you’d like to tell me?” 

Ellie nodded, then held up six fingers. Josh’s face went from a look of disbelief to a look of absolute pride as he moved the envelopes off Ellie’s lap and swept her off her feet into a crushing hug. 

“I knew you could do it.” He said into her ear. “I am so proud of you.” 

… 

“To Ellie.” CJ said, raising her glass at the tables pushed together in the center of the diner. “May this be the first in a lifetime full of successes!” 

“Hear, hear!” Josh echoed, clinking his glass with Ellie’s. 

The diner was packed to celebrate Ellie’s unbelievable achievement. The Bartlets, Charlie, Toby, Sam, Ainsley, CJ, Donna, and even Abbie Jean were all seated around tables at the diner, chatting heartily. 

Meanwhile, Ellie was seated at the head of the table, a legal pad on her lap, working out the pros and cons of her top 2 schools: Columbia and Dartmouth. Pro-con lists were something she did when she had a big decision to make, something that made her feel in control of the situation. 

Donna came to sit by her. “How are the pro-con lists coming?” 

“Okay.” Ellie replied. “So far, Dartmouth seems to have more pros than Columbia.” 

“I thought Columbia was your dream school.” 

“It was.” Ellie insisted. “But now...I have a different dream. I want to be closer to home. Closer to this little peanut.” She ruffled the now two-year-old Abbie Jean’s head of blonde hair. She had been in their lives for two years, and they couldn’t imagine life without her. 

“And closer to your brother?” Donna asked knowingly. 

Ellie sighed. Baby Justin, as he was named, was now three months old, and Ellie had not been to see him since that day in the hospital. While a bridge had been formed, she had yet to fully reconcile with her mother, a situation that made it difficult to forge a strong relationship with her half-brother. Still, he did weigh heavily on her decision to stay in New Hampshire. 

Donna smiled. “You’ve already made your decision, haven’t you?” 

Ellie looked at her list for Columbia, then Dartmouth. After hesitating, she began to nod. 

“Yeah.” She said, casting her “Columbia” list to the side and holding up her “Dartmouth” list. “I think I have.” 

… 

Later that evening, the Bartlets, Charlie, and the Lymans were walking home from the diner when Charlie noticed something.

“Hey, the mail flap’s up.” 

Jed and Abbey exchanged glances. Could this be what they’d been waiting for? 

Ellie noticed the nervous look on Charlie’s face and decided to help him out. “Hey, Dad, why don’t we let the Bartlets get on with their evening?” 

Luckily, Josh took the hint. “Yeah, let’s get inside. It’s been a long day. Good night Jed, Abbey.” 

“Good night, Josh.” They both said. Josh and Ellie headed inside, but a few minutes later, Ellie headed to the kitchen window. It was the only window in the house that looked directly on the Bartlets. 

Charlie was standing in the window, reading a letter intently. Slowly, a grin spread on his face. He looked up and made eye contact with Ellie, giving her a thumbs up. 

Ellie grinned, then ran up the stairs. Charlie had done it. He had gotten into college. 

Charlie wasn’t the only one who celebrated good news that night. An hour later, there was a knock at the door. Josh swung it open to reveal Donna, a flushed and excited expression on her face. 

“I got in.” She held up a similar letter that Ellie had gotten five days earlier, bearing the words, “Welcome to the University of New Hampshire.” 

“You got in?” Josh repeated in excitement. “All right!” For the past six months, after Donna made up her mind that she was going back to school, he had been one of her biggest cheerleaders.

And suddenly, he did something that to most people would seem impulsive, but to him was something he’d been waiting to do for a long time. He grabbed Donna and kissed her. 

They pulled apart, surprised. Then, reaching up and cradling his face in her hands, she kissed him. The kiss quickly deepened as she felt Josh kiss her back. 

They broke the kiss only when they heard a voice utter a surprised, “Whoa.” They turned to find Ellie standing on the stairs, an amused look on her face. 

“Ellie, I can explain-” Josh started. 

“What took you two so long?” Ellie asked in surprise and delight. 

The two grinned at Ellie’s apparent blessing, but then looked at one another. 

What had they done?

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And they’re finally together! There may still be some bumps in the road, but it'll all work out. Please let me know what you thought!


	10. Pomp and Circumstance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s the next chapter! The main event will be Ellie’s high school graduation, but first, we are treated to another long-awaited event. I hope you enjoy, please read and review! 

Chapter 10: Pomp and Circumstance 

On an evening in early April, just three days after the kiss, Josh was heading to the diner for his usual post-shift cup of coffee when he walked in to find CJ and Donna alone in the space. “Evening, ladies.” 

“Oh, hi, Josh.” CJ said. Donna smiled shyly, blushing a little. Ever since their unexpected kiss a few days earlier, they hadn’t yet talked out their feelings. Donna was still dealing with the fallout of her horrible relationship with Brian, and Josh-well, Josh was too afraid of screwing up the relationship. But he was ready to change that once and for all. 

CJ made her excuses and left, leaving Josh and Donna to talk. She wanted them to work things out more than anyone. 

“So…” Josh began awkwardly. “Hi.” 

“Hi.” Donna replied. 

They were silent for another minute before Donna said, “All right, out with it.” 

“Out with what?” 

“Whatever you came here to say.” 

“Okay.” Josh replied. He stuck his hands in his pockets, nervous, then took them out again. “Look, what happened the other day...I don’t think that was an accident. And I know you don’t think that, either.” 

Donna dipped her head, avoiding eye contact, before looking him straight in the eyes. “No, I don’t.” She answered, her voice barely audible. “Do you want it to be?” 

Josh paused before shaking his head. “No, I don’t. Let me prove it to you. Go out with me Saturday night.” 

Donna cocked her head. “Is that an order?” She began busying herself with the condiments on the counter. Josh could tell she was nervous because she kept fumbling with her hands. 

He (wisely) rephrased his question. “Would you like to go out with me Saturday night?” 

She froze. Josh could see she was trying to formulate an answer, but was unsure what that answer would be until she turned around. 

“Sure.” She replied. 

Josh was unsure if he had heard her right. “Come again?” 

“Yes.” Donna agreed. “I’ll go out with you. But not here. A real date where you pick me up, take me out somewhere, and bring me home at the end of the night. Deal?” 

“Deal.” Josh smiled, surprised at how little effort it had taken. 

Two days later, Josh stood outside the door of the loft apartment, working up the courage to knock on the door. He raised his fist, only for the door to swing open. 

“Oh, hi, Josh.” Donna said, and Josh’s mouth dropped open. 

“Wow...you look great.” 

Donna smiled bashfully. “Thank you.” Grabbing her coat, she yelled to CJ that she was leaving and joined Josh on the stairs. 

They went to a local Italian restaurant in Hanover, and what began as awkwardness turned into a full-fledged romantic dinner. Josh told Donna all about his life growing up, about his parents and his sister, who had died when Josh was still a little boy. Donna found herself responding to Josh’s questions with similar ease. Eventually, they got around to discussing how they wanted their relationship to proceed. 

“Josh, I don’t know how ready I am to be in a full-fledged romantic relationship again. Especially after what happened with…” She trailed off; even after all this time, she still had trouble saying his name. 

“It’s OK.” Josh said, reaching across the table for her hand. “You were in a horrible relationship, and I can understand why you would never trust another guy again. But I’ll wait.” 

Donna’s mouth parted, and she started to cry. “Josh…are you sure?” 

“I will wait,” Josh repeated firmly, “because you are the strongest, bravest, most caring, brightest, and most desirable woman that I have ever met. And I want you to know that this thing we have between us, this thing we’re doing, I’m in. I am all in.” 

Donna nodded emphatically, tears in her eyes. “Okay.” Then, both leaned over the middle of the table at the same time as their lips softly met. It might take them a while to get off the ground, but it seemed their relationship was here to stay. 

… 

Two months later, it was a beautiful spring day in Liberty, and Ellie was on the bus, heading home from an arduous graduation rehearsal at Central Academy and reflecting on how her life had gone so far. She looked out the window at the passing trees and was suddenly faced with a long-forgotten memory. A memory of reaching for the trees outside the window, on a bus very similar to this one, as she and her father were on their way home from somewhere. 

Her life had been, to her best assessment and despite the absence of her mother, a storybook childhood. Her earliest days were not remembered by her, but had been related to her by Josh or by Mrs. Landingham. She had been born in Connecticut, she knew, the product of an ill-advised fling between Josh and Amy, the latter his roommate’s ex-girlfriend and fellow law classmate. When Amy got pregnant, she hadn’t expected Josh to be involved, but Josh had surprised her by offering to let Amy move in with him. They had lived together for almost a year, a span of time that included her birth, before Josh had come home one day to find Ellie screaming and a note on the table saying that she was sorry, but she wasn’t cut out to be a mother. 

Josh, in a blind panic, had gone to his father's old friend, Leo McGarry, who had pointed him in the direction of his old friend Jed Bartlet. Here, Josh met Mrs. Landingham and the rest of Liberty, and the rest, as they say, was history. 

Her heart ached as she thought about Mrs. Landingham. The woman had been gone almost a year, and Ellie still missed her every day. She wished she could be here today, to see what a wonderful young woman she had become and to watch her accept her diploma from Central Academy on Monday. And to listen to the valedictorian speech that she was sure would blow everyone away. When she managed to sit down and write it, that is. 

She was thrown from her thoughts by a jolt as the bus came to a stop. 

“All right, Lyman, this is your stop.” The driver said, opening the doors. 

“Thank you.” Ellie said as she deboarded the bus and walked into town. She pulled out a sheet of paper with her graduation instructions and an envelope with her tickets. One line kept jumping out at her: “Each student at Central Academy is allowed nine tickets to graduation.” 

Who was she going to invite? Or, more importantly, who  _ wasn’t  _ she going to invite? 

Her father, she decided immediately, and the Bartlets with Charlie. Maybe Sam and Ainsley would want to come, too. CJ and Donna were also no-brainers. But that final, elusive ticket… 

She knew that she should invite her mother. After everything she and Amy had been through over the last year and a half, up to and including her surprise pregnancy, Amy would probably be honored to be asked to attend. But would she want to? Or was their relationship permanently scarred? 

… 

“God, Ellie, this is great!” CJ said as Ellie handed her the engraved invitation. “I would love to come! Thank you so much for inviting me!” She grasped Ellie into a tight hug over the counter. 

Donna wiped her hands on her apron and came over. “What’s going on?” 

Ellie smiled at her. “Would you like to come to my graduation on Monday?” 

Her eyes bugged out. “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah. You’re like my big sister, Donna. Not to mention my father’s girlfriend. Of course I want you there. Oh, and I asked my assistant principal, and he said that kids under three won’t require a ticket.”

“So I can bring Abbie Jean?” Donna confirmed. 

“Yep. You won’t even have to worry about a babysitter.” 

“And I’m closing the diner that afternoon, so we can all be there.” CJ told her. 

“Oh! And I didn’t even tell you the best news of all.” Ellie said, pausing for emphasis. “Guess who is going to be the valedictorian for Central Academy’s Class of 2002?” 

CJ gasped. “Oh, Ellie, that is fantastic!” 

“Congratulations!” Donna chimed in, pulling her in for yet another hug. “Have you written your speech yet?” 

“No, but I’m going to.” Ellie replied. 

After a few more minutes of lively chatter, Abbie Jean began to make her presence known from upstairs, so Donna made her excuses and ran up to check on her. That left CJ and Ellie alone at the counter. 

“So, who else are you inviting?” CJ inquired, her voice dripping with curiosity. 

“Um...Dad, of course, Mayor and Dr. Bartlet, Charlie, Sam and Ainsley, and you two.” She paused, trying to sound convinced. “That’s it.” 

“What about Amy?” 

Ellie sighed. “I don’t know about her yet.” 

“You’re not going to invite her?” CJ asked curiously. 

“I didn’t say I wasn’t going to invite her, I said I wasn’t sure. There’s a difference.” 

“She’s your mother.” CJ pointed out. “I’m pretty sure she would be honored to come if you asked her.” 

“It’s just-” Ellie cut herself off, took a breath, and continued. “Amy’s only been back in my life for a year and a half, and we’ve had our ups and downs. I just don’t want to cause a scene.” 

“Ellie...why don’t we sit down?” CJ suggested. Ellie nodded slowly, before going to sit with CJ in the corner of the diner. Luckily, business was slow, and everybody in the diner had been served. 

“Look, Ellie. I’m not gonna tell you what to do. But, if I may, I’d like to offer you some advice.” I know your relationship with your mother hasn’t been the greatest, but don’t shut her out of one of the most important days of your life. If you do, you’ll regret it later.” She hesitated, knowing she was about to open a can of worms that she normally kept hidden. “I’m gonna tell you something that I don’t normally talk to people about.” 

Ellie nodded for her to continue. 

“You know that I came to live with the Bartlets when I was 16, right?” 

She nodded. 

“Well, I lost my mother when I was ten, and my dad a few years later.” She took a shuddering breath. “I would’ve given anything to have them at my high school graduation.” 

CJ squeezed Ellie’s hand. “Look, like I said, I’m not telling you what to do. Just...think about it, okay?” 

Ellie was left alone at the table as CJ went to go help a customer. Slowly, she began to realize that CJ was right. She knew that she might regret it later on if she didn’t at least ask Amy to come to the graduation. Clutching the single ticket in her hand, she reached a decision. 

… 

The next morning, a Saturday, Ellie drove over to Hanover. Luckily, she remembered where Amy’s apartment was. She jogged up the stairs of the fifth-floor walkup and knocked. She could hear the sounds of Justin crying and Amy trying to soothe him. She knocked again, louder this time. 

The door swung open, and Amy’s harried look was replaced by a surprised one. 

“Ellie?” She asked in confusion. “What are you doing here?” As far as she knew, Ellie had never come to her apartment in Hanover on her own free accord. 

“Can I come in?” Ellie nervously requested. 

“Um...sure.” Amy said, pulling the door open wider and bouncing Justin gently on her hip to get him to stop crying. 

Ellie stepped into the apartment and looked around. It looked...lived in. Homey, almost. Photos and baby toys were scattered everywhere. She suspected it was mostly Scott’s doing, but maybe Amy had turned a little domestic as well. 

She was brought out of her thoughts by Amy’s voice. “Ellie? I asked if everything was all right.” 

“Oh, yeah, everything’s fine.” Ellie assured her. 

“Your dad, school, it’s all good?” 

“Yeah, yeah, um…” Suddenly, she really looked at Justin for the first time since he had been born, realizing with a start that she hadn’t held him since that night in the hospital. “I wanted to see Justin. And I wanted to ask you something.” 

“Oh. Okay.” Amy said. She gestured to the couch. “Would you like to sit down?” 

“Sure.” Ellie replied, settling onto the couch. She gestured to her now five-month-old brother. “Can I hold him?” 

Amy looked from Justin to Ellie, as though momentarily forgetting their connection. “You want to hold him?” 

“Yeah, I do.” Ellie told her. “I mean, I may not mean anything to him now, but...he’s still my little brother.” 

Amy nodded, understanding where Ellie was coming from. She smiled slightly. “Of course you can.” As she lifted her son off her lap, she commented, “He can be a little fidgety around people he doesn’t know.” 

“Amy, that’s OK, really.” She nodded in understanding. 

Justin whined a little as he was transferred from Amy to Ellie, but the second Ellie adjusted him in her arms, he settled down. He looked up at her as if to say, “Who are you?” 

“Hi, Justin.” Ellie cooed. “I’m your big sister, Ellie.” 

Justin, of course, said nothing, but gave her a toothless grin in response. Ellie grinned right back. 

“Wow.” Amy said, impressed. “He usually doesn’t warm up to new people that quickly.” 

“I’m not just anybody.” Ellie replied. “I’m his sister.” 

Amy nodded before the pair settled into an uncomfortable silence. Suddenly, Ellie felt emboldened to say what she had come to say. 

“Amy...I know we’ve never had the best of relationships, but you are my mother. And it feels like I should ask you this.” Ellie took a breath. “Will you come to my high school graduation?” 

Amy’s mouth dropped open in shock. Never in a million years did she expect that she would be invited to such a milestone of her daughter’s life, especially after everything they’d been through. To her great surprise, she felt tears spring to her eyes. 

“Yeah.” She said, quickly nodding. “I’d love to come to your graduation. When is it?” 

“Monday afternoon at 3.” Ellie answered. “You really want to come?” 

“You really want me there?” 

“You’re still my mom. And I don’t want you to have to miss this.” 

“Okay.” Amy agreed. And then in a move uncharacteristic even for her, she reached out and hugged Ellie. “Thank you for inviting me.” 

And as her relationship with Amy Gardner reached new heights, and her baby brother was nestled in her arms, Ellie suddenly knew what she wanted to write about. 

… 

The day of Ellie’s graduation had approached bright and early, and Ellie decided to take a walk around town to calm her nerves for her speech. Suddenly, as she approached the town square, she saw Ainsley go furtively into the doctor’s office. 

She knew Ainsley hadn’t seen her, but Ellie covered her mouth in apparent surprise. What was Ainsley doing at the doctor’s office so early in the morning? 

Meanwhile, Ainsley Hayes-Seaborn sat nervously on the exam table, waiting for the doctor to come in. She had been having nausea for the last week and wanted to make sure it wasn’t some mysterious stomach ailment. 

Abbey walked into the room. “Hello, Ainsley, how are we doing this morning?” 

“Well, Dr. Bartlet, thank you for asking.” Ainsley replied cheerfully. 

“So, what can I do for you this morning?” 

“Well, I seem to be having some nausea. Nothing major, but it’s been going on for a week, so I thought I would double-check with you to make sure it’s not some mysterious stomach ailment.” 

“Hmm. Well, let’s take a look.” She checked Ainsley’s vitals and asked her some questions. “Any other symptoms?” 

“I have been feeling tired recently. Is that anything?” 

“Could be.” Abbey replied. The truth was, she had a pretty fair idea of what was causing Ainsley’s stomach problems, but she just had one last question. “When was your last period?” 

Suddenly, Ainsley’s eyes widened. “Um...I don’t know. I guess I’ve missed a couple?” 

“Really?” Abbey drawled. “Ainsley, while it is entirely possible this is the flu, I’d like to run a pregnancy test, just to be sure.” 

Ainsley’s head shot up. “Are you sure?” 

“I assume this isn’t a planned pregnancy?” 

“Well, obviously it’s  _ planned,  _ Dr. Bartlet, but not now. We didn’t want to even consider having kids for at least a year after we were married.” 

“Ainsley…” Abbey said, coming around to sit in front of the younger woman. “If you are pregnant, it might not be the time or the way you planned it, but for what’s it worth, I think you’ll be a fantastic mom.” 

Ainsley made eye contact with her. “Really?” 

“Really.” 

“Well, okay.” Ainsley said, laughing a little. “I guess I’m gonna have a baby.” 

… 

Later in that afternoon, all nine ticket holders from Liberty (including Abbie Jean) arrived at Central Academy for Ellie’s graduation. 

Josh was talking to Donna when he suddenly saw Amy out of the corner of his eye. He politely excused himself and walked over. 

“Amy.” He greeted politely. “I didn’t know you were coming.” 

“Ellie asked me to.” Amy said. 

Josh could tell she was feeling awkward. “Would you like to sit with us?” 

“Um, sure.” Amy agreed. They walked over, and she sat next to Josh, to Abbey’s right. 

“So, how’s Justin?” Josh asked. 

“He’s great, thanks for asking.” Amy replied. 

Meanwhile, Sam was waiting out front for his wife. When she finally walked up, he could tell something wasn’t right. He thought maybe her nausea had been worse today. But when she got closer, he could see she was grinning. 

She kissed him soundly upon approach. “Hi.” she breathed. 

“H-hi.” Sam said, surprised. “I take it you’re feeling better?” 

“One hundred percent better, Sam.” 

“I don’t get it. What changed? Is everything okay?” 

“Everything’s fine.” Ainsley assured him. Suddenly, she got an idea. She took his hand and flattened it against her stomach. “We’re both completely healthy.” 

Sam gasped, the news hitting him like a thunderbolt. His eyes began to water. “A baby? We’re having a baby?” 

Ainsley nodded, a grin lighting up her face. “We’re having a baby.” 

Sam said nothing, but wrapped her up in a hug. “I love you so much, Ainsley.” 

“I love you too.” she replied. Suddenly, the band began to tune up. “We better get back to our seats.” she said. 

As “Pomp and Circumstance” began, Sam and Ainsley slid into their seats, still grinning like madmen. 

“What is with you two?” Josh asked. 

“Nothing.” Sam replied quickly. He turned to Ainsley, who quickly nodded. They would share their news later, when it wouldn’t take away from Ellie’s big day. 

… 

“I now invite forward this year’s valedictorian. She came to us as a second-year transfer, after she had excelled beyond all expectations at her local high school. Here at Central, she graduates with the highest honors, holds an acceptance to Dartmouth College, and is a decorated member of Model UN, the school newspaper, and the debate team. Please welcome to the stage, Elizabeth Lyman!” 

The crowd politely applauded, with a little more cheering from the student section, as well as from where her family was sitting.

Ellie approached the podium nervously. She didn’t know how well her speech would go over, or if people would like it. It was just some things that she felt needed to be said. 

“Good afternoon, fellow graduates, faculty, family, and friends. Thank you to Headmaster Richardson for selecting me for this honor. Today, we will walk across the stage one by one to receive our diplomas, which represent four years of study, critical thinking, and intelligence that led us to our common goal. My time here, though it has been shorter than the time my classmates have spent here, has taught me so much about the world and about learning, and has given me friendships and mentors that I will not soon forget. Leaving Central means leaving a community, but Central Academy is just one of the communities in which I have resided in. 

I live in two worlds. One is a world of books, of great political minds, and of great thinkers. I have been a kindred spirit with Anne Shirley of Prince Edward Island, have lived in a treehouse with the Swiss Family Robinson, discovered a dystopian future with George Orwell, solved mysteries with Sherlock Holmes, fallen down a rabbit hole with Alice, and lived in the mind of Elizabeth Bennet. I have learned the great words of Abraham Lincoln, of Franklin Roosevelt, Nelson Mandela, and Albert Einstein. They have taught me about love and friendship, but most of all, forgiveness.”

Josh looked at Amy, who held her breath. She knew Ellie was talking directly to her. 

“Forgiveness is a key pillar in life. If you cannot forgive others who have wronged you, then you cannot learn to forgive yourself. Forgiveness can go a long way towards making someone else feel loved.

My second world, a far superior world, is populated with characters slightly less eccentric, but very much real, filled with love, encouragement, and are blessed with inspiration that I have considered my guidepost in life. Jed and Abbey Bartlet, CJ Cregg, Sam Seaborn, Donna Moss, and Delores Landingham-these are just a few of the men and women that I have considered to be my pillars, without whom I cannot stand. I am proud to consider them my family. But my ultimate inspiration comes from the man who has raised me and given me everything life has to offer: Joshua Lyman.” 

Josh began to cry, listening to his daughter speak. 

Donna looked at him, her eyes also shining. “You’re not crying, are you?” 

“I’m-I’m not crying!” Josh protested in a whisper, then subtly looked down the row to see that none of his friends had dry eyes. 

“Though my natural mother was not in my life, my father did everything he could to make sure that I didn’t feel her absence, and never gave me any indication that I couldn’t do whatever I wanted to do or be whomever I wanted to be. He filled our home with books and music and laughter and love, never ceasing to give me role models from Jane Austen to Elizabeth Blackwell, from Margaret Thatcher to Carole King. But as my father skillfully guided me through these 18 years, I don’t think he ever realized that the person I most wanted to be was him.” 

Her voice wobbled at the end. Josh and the others were now full-on crying. 

“Thank you, Dad. You are my guidepost for everything.” She took a moment to recover, then continued. “As we prepare to leave these hallowed halls today, I hope you will take with you the skills you have learned, as well as those facts of life that you will not find in a textbook. Don’t be afraid to go out and change the world with your bold thoughts and your unique perspectives. The great anthropologist Margaret Mead once wrote, ‘ Never doubt that a small group of thoughtful, committed citizens can change the world; indeed, it's the only thing that ever has.’” The audience chuckled a little. “Congratulations, everyone, and thank you for listening.” 

The audience applauded mightily, and gave Ellie an instant standing ovation. 

… 

Thirty minutes later, the group watched with bated breath as the headmaster got to the “L”’s. 

“Elizabeth Amelia Lyman.” Headmaster Richardson read out. 

Everyone cheered as Ellie crossed the stage to receive her diploma, while Josh stood and applauded with tears running down his face. This had been well worth the 18-year wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ellie’s graduated high school-onto college for three of the main characters! Please let me know what you thought! 


	11. First Day of School; Away In A Manger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s another pair of episodes! I hope you enjoy, please read and review!

Chapter 11: First Day of School; Away In A Manger

Ellie stepped out of Gate 2-A at Lebanon Municipal Airport and took a deep breath. She was home. 

It had been a crazy, whirlwind summer. Hoping to secure some type of summer work for her resume before starting at Dartmouth in the fall, she had made the rounds in the spring, only to find that no one was hiring. Luckily for her, Josh had an ace in his pocket-Leo McGarry, the White House Counsel. Josh placed a few well-strategized calls and Ellie had soon found herself in a work-study program being offered out of DC as part of the White House Press Corps. And so, three days after she graduated high school, Ellie had gotten on a plane and headed to Washington, DC for the summer. 

The job had been way more fulfilling than she possibly could have imagined. Not to mention, the Deputy Press Secretary had been very impressed by her spirit and work ethic, telling her to let him know if she ever needed a letter of recommendation. Ellie had also made friends in the program and had exchanged email addresses with them before they all left DC. She had made her mark and was ready to enter any college journalism department in the country. Her only regret about taking the internship? She would only have five days at home before leaving town again for Dartmouth. 

Ellie walked down the escalator to the baggage claim, where she and Josh had agreed to meet. She was ready to make the most of the rest of her summer vacation. 

Josh was waiting anxiously at the baggage area. Finally, he saw her. 

“Ellie!” He called out. 

Ellie turned slightly and saw him. Her face lit up. “Dad!” she cried. Running towards him, she jumped into his waiting arms. 

Josh hugged her tight as if he would never let her go. “I missed you, kid.” 

“I missed you, too, Dad.” She muttered. Josh set her down on her feet. 

“Ready to go home?” He asked. 

“You bet.” Ellie replied. 

… 

They drove into town, and after dropping off her bags, Ellie headed straight to the diner, determined not to waste the next five days. 

“Hey! The great journalistic mind returns!” CJ called out as she saw Ellie walk in. 

Abbie Jean turned around from one of the diner tables where she was coloring and jumped up. “ELLIE!” The pair had always been extremely close. Abbie Jean idolized Ellie, and Ellie doted on the toddler. 

Ellie crouched down to Abbie Jean’s level and swept the little girl up in her arms. “Hey, peanut! You’ve gotten so big!” 

“I thought you would be gone forever.” And for good reason: since her birth two and a half years earlier, this was the first serious length of time that Ellie and Abbie Jean had been separated. “But you’re home now!” 

“That’s right, I’m home.” Ellie said. “But only for a little while. You know I’m going to college in a few days, right?” 

Abbie Jean nodded reluctantly. “To Dar-mouth?” 

Ellie laughed. “Actually, kiddo, it’s ‘Dartmouth’. But I’ll come home whenever I can, and whenever I can’t, I’ll call you. How does that sound?” 

At this, Abbie Jean’s face remained slightly serious. “I guess that would be OK.” 

Ellie laughed aloud at her way of speaking and cuddled the little girl close. “I’m sure gonna miss you, Abbie Jean.” 

“Me too, Ellie.” 

Just then, Donna came over. “Hey! I saw you were back.” She gave Ellie a hug, being careful of her daughter, who remained perched on Ellie’s lap. 

“Hi, Mommy.” Abbie Jean said delightedly. 

“Hi, baby.” Donna replied, pressing a kiss to her daughter’s hair. Then, she turned her attention back to Ellie. “So, how was DC?” 

“It was...amazing. I really had a chance to do some good work for the first time in my life. I feel like journalism is what I was meant to do.” 

“I’m so glad to hear that.” Donna told her, picking Abbie Jean, who reached for her, up off Ellie’s lap and holding her close. “I only hope that someday Abbie Jean is as sure about her life path.” 

“Mommy’s going back to school.” Abbie Jean informed her. 

“Yeah, I know.” Ellie replied, tickling her feet. “When do classes start, Donna?” 

“Monday.” Donna informed her. She would be attending the University of New Hampshire, along with Charlie, in order to finish her Bachelor’s degree that she had walked away from four years earlier. 

“How many classes are you taking?” 

“Four-calculus, intro to business, marketing, and economics.” She had recently decided to major in business administration, with a plan to obtain a Master’s when Abbie Jean was a little older. 

“Sounds tough, but if anybody can do it, it’s you.” 

Donna smiled warmly. “Thanks for the vote of confidence. You’re majoring in journalism, right?” 

Ellie found herself smiling back. “Right. I’m taking some communications and humanities courses. So, what else did I miss while I was gone all summer?” 

“Well…Ainsley knows what she's having.” Ainsley was five months pregnant with her and Sam’s first child. 

“Ooh! And?” 

“And...Ainsley wants to be the one to tell you.” 

“Really?” Ellie asked. And as if she had been summoned, Ainsley popped into the diner. “Hey, Donna. Ellie, when did you get back?” 

“Just in the last twenty minutes. How are you feeling?” Ellie said as she gave the older woman a gentle hug. 

“I’ve been feeling pretty good. Less nauseous, more ravenous. Good thing I live near a diner!” Ainsley said, chuckling. 

“Well, can I grab you something to eat, Ainsley?” CJ asked, having come around the corner to greet Ellie properly and stepping back into the diner owner role.

“Um...I know this is going to sound strange, given my sweet tooth, but I’ve actually been craving a salad all day.” 

“Not strange at all.” Donna commented. “I can think of plenty of weird things I craved when I was pregnant with Abbie Jean.” 

“One salad, coming right up!” CJ said, heading back behind the counter. 

Suddenly, Ellie remembered what she wanted to ask Ainsley. “Hey, Ainsley?” 

Ainsley turned around. “Yeah?” 

“Well...I was just wondering. Donna said you guys know what you’re having?” 

Breaking into a grin, she nodded. “We do.” 

Ellie gave her a look. “And?” 

“And...it’s a girl!!” 

“Ahh! Ainsley, congratulations!” Ellie squealed, pulling her in for a hug. “Another little girl in this town! How’d Sam take it?” 

“Well,” Ainsley began as CJ served her lunch. “It was funny, because the doctor actually thought it was a boy at first. Sam was so excited, he bought a miniature baseball glove and all this stuff for a little boy. Then, we went back the next week, and the doctor looked at us and went, ‘Um, I may have been wrong last week. It looks like you’re actually having a girl.’” 

“Wow. How did Sam react?” 

“Well, he was disappointed at first. I could tell he had had his heart set on that first baby being a son, ya know? But, once he got used to the idea and got over the shock, he warmed up to having a little girl really quick.” 

“Well, that’s good.” Ellie said. “Any names picked out?” 

“We’re still batting them around.” Ainsley replied. “I really like the traditional names: Olivia, Charlotte, Rebecca. Sam really likes the trendier names, like Ashley or Lauren or Holly.” 

“I like Holly.” Ellie commented. “That’s a pretty name.” 

Ainsley placed one hand on her expanding belly. “You think?” 

“Yeah, I do.” Ellie said. “And she’s due around Christmas, right?” 

“Week before.” Ainsley said. “Why?” 

“Might be nice for that time of year.” 

“Yeah, maybe.” Ainsley said, deep in thought as her unborn daughter started to kick. “Hey, you wanna feel her kick?” 

“Sure!” Ellie said eagerly. As Ainsley placed her hand where Ellie could easily feel baby Olivia (or Holly, or whatever name they picked)’s strong kicks, Ellie realized how lucky she was to be surrounded by these people-and how heartsick she would be when she had to leave them.

… 

Five days passed quickly-faster than either Josh or Ellie wanted. That morning, they ate breakfast at the diner as usual, where Donna was frantically trying to prepare for her first day of classes at UNH. CJ was eating breakfast herself before the breakfast rush, and making sure Abbie Jean was fed and stayed on her morning routine. 

“Four notebooks, a calculator, my school books, a backpack…” They could hear Donna muttering to herself as she packed her things behind the counter. 

“Donna, you’re the most organized person on the planet.” Josh said, coming behind the counter to envelop his girlfriend in a warm and necessary hug. “You’re not gonna forget anything.” 

“But what if I...what if my teachers think that I’m not worthy because I didn’t get my degree sooner?” Donna asked, letting out her biggest worry. 

Josh sighed. For not the first time, if that ex-boyfriend of hers wasn’t already dead, he wanted to kill him for tearing apart her self-esteem. “Donna...of course you’re worthy of a degree. The only thing that stopped you before was a person that wanted to tear you down and make you feel unworthy at every turn. That’s all in the past now, and you’re more than ready for this. And another thing. Don’t worry about what everybody else thinks. Think about how you are going to feel when you walk across that stage in two years and get your degree. That’s who you’re doing this for, okay? You and you alone.” 

Donna smiled softly. “Thank you.” She kissed Josh on the cheek before hugging him tightly. Pulling apart from him, she turned her attention to Ellie. “Hey. It’s gonna be pretty lonesome around here without you.” 

“I’m not going to Europe, you know.” Ellie said with a smile. “Dartmouth is in Hanover, 20 minutes away. I’ll come home whenever you guys want me to. Within reason.” 

“I know.” Donna said as she hugged the teenager. “I’ll just miss you, that’s all. Abbie Jean will, too.” 

Right before Donna and Ellie pulled apart, Ellie whispered in her ear, “Just take care of my dad, okay? Make sure he doesn’t miss me too much.” 

“I will.” Donna promised. 

After Ellie had said her goodbyes to everyone in Liberty (including a tearful goodbye with Abbie Jean, who had clung to her leg and begged her not to go), she and Josh made their way to Hanover. She was quickly assigned to her dorm, and the pair of them spent the day unpacking furniture and making sure all of her things were where she wanted them to be. Finally, it was time to say goodbye. 

As Ellie hugged her father, she said, “I’m not ready to say goodbye.” 

“Then we won’t.” Josh replied, his hand on her cheek. “We’ll talk on the phone tonight, and this’ll just be, ‘Until we meet again.’”

“Okay.” Ellie agreed. “Okay, we won’t say goodbye, but I’m going to miss you so much, Dad.” 

“I’m gonna miss you too, kiddo.” Josh replied softly, kissing her. Neither father nor daughter appeared to be ready to let go. 

“Dad…” Ellie said. “We’re gonna have to let go sometime.” 

Finally, Josh let go. “Yeah, you’re right.” He headed for the door and waved, just like he did when Ellie was little. 

And Ellie waved back. 

… 

The next few months passed slowly for Josh and the rest of Liberty, but incredibly quickly for Ellie. She quickly settled into college life, joining the school newspaper (The Dartmouth) and the debate team. She thought of joining the school’s humor magazine (the Jack O'Lantern), but quickly realized she wasn’t witty enough. Still, she decided to try anyway-and was accepted. Now, she was a full-fledged fiction and non-fiction writer, a selling point she could use for jobs out of college. 

Things in Liberty were also moving quickly. Josh and Donna were now boyfriend and girlfriend, officially, and spent most of their time together. While CJ often watched Abbie Jean while the two went out on dates, she often came along with them, and Donna relished in seeing the relationship between Abbie Jean and Josh. 

Ellie had kept her promise. She came home at least two weekends a month for a few hours apiece. But for Christmas break, she would come home for an entire week, and everyone couldn’t wait for her to arrive. She had exams, but planned to arrive on Christmas Eve. 

That morning, in the loft apartment, Abbie Jean was singing to herself while deftly coloring a Christmas tree. “Dashing through the snow, in a one-horse open sleigh, Over the fields we go, laughing all the waaaay…” 

“Sweetheart, could you hold it down? I’m trying to study.” Donna asked her. Donna was three days away from taking her final exams to close out her first semester at UNH. Calculus was particularly stressful. 

“Sorry, Mommy.” Abbie Jean said quietly. “But it’s almost Christmas!” 

“Yeah, I know it’s almost Christmas.” Donna replied, coming over to where her daughter was sitting. “Are you excited to go to Grandma and Grandpa’s?” 

“Yeah!” Abbie Jean cheered. The pair would head to Madison that evening to spend Christmas with her parents, per the deal they had made after Donna’s trial and subsequent reconciliation with them. “Mommy, can I go downstairs to see Aunt CJ?” 

“Sure, baby.” Donna said, kissing her daughter’s head and setting her on her feet. “Just remember not to bother her if she’s with a customer, okay?” 

“Okay, Mommy!” The little girl agreed happily, as she bounced down the stairs one at a time. 

Abbie Jean jumped down the stairs and landed on the floor of the diner. She quickly found CJ working behind the counter and promptly tugged on her apron. 

CJ looked down and broke out into a grin. “Well, hi there, little miss!” CJ picked her up and settled her against her hip. “Do you wanna watch me cook?” 

Abbie Jean nodded eagerly. Just then, Ainsley came into the diner with a sore expression. She was three days overdue and feeling every bit of the pain that came with pregnancy. 

“No baby yet, huh?” CJ asked sympathetically. 

Ainsley shook her head. “And I just heard on the radio about this blizzard that’s coming in. I sure hope we’re not snowed in!” She sat down heavily on one of the chairs. 

CJ looked down at Abbie Jean, remembering another snowy night from almost three years ago that turned into an emergency delivery. “Well, I hope not, either.” 

Just then, Josh and Sam burst in. Their coats were covered in snow. 

“Josh!” CJ exclaimed. “You look frozen to bits!” 

“Yeah. We had to dig out this couple’s car at the inn.” Sam explained. “You guys hear about this blizzard?” 

“Yep.” They all said. 

The phone rang then, and CJ ran to answer it. “CJ’s Diner, Merry Christmas. Who is this?” Then her face lit up. “Ellie! How are you? We all can’t wait to see you!...Wait just a minute, I’ll put him on. Josh?” CJ called, holding out the phone and covering the receiver with her hand. “Your daughter’s on the phone!” 

Josh ran for the phone and grabbed it. “Hey, baby, what’s up?...What’s wrong?” Josh’s face fell. “What do you mean you can’t make it? The roads aren’t that bad yet...Really? Oh, well, we’ll miss you. Everyone was really looking forward to having you home for Christmas. Yeah, we’ll see you in a few days.” He hung up, then turned to face the group. “Bad news. Ellie’s not coming.” 

“At all?” CJ asked incredulously. 

“At least not for Christmas.” Josh explained. “The roads are getting pretty bad, and her car doesn’t have snow tires.” 

Everyone settled into silence, trying to think through this unexpected development. Abbie Jean said nothing, but could feel the way the room had suddenly changed. Suddenly, Sam stood up. 

“I’ll pick her up.” 

Josh’s head whipped around. “What?” 

“I said I’ll pick her up. My truck has snow tires, and you’re tied up at the inn tonight. With all this snow, we’re packed to capacity.” 

“Are you sure?” Josh asked skeptically. 

“Wait, what about me?” Ainsley asked, and for good reason. Their baby daughter was literally due any day. 

“You’ll be fine.” Sam assured her. “You can stay with CJ and Donna. Right, CJ?” 

“Well...sure!” CJ said immediately. “Ainsley can crash in my bed, and I’ll take the couch.” 

“CJ, I don’t want to put you out.” Ainsley protested. 

“You’re not. I insist you stay with me. At least until Sam gets back, which may very well be before too late.” 

“Well…” Ainsley said reluctantly. “Okay.” 

“All right. I’m heading to Dartmouth.” Sam said. He headed to the door before turning on his heel and pressing a kiss to his wife’s lips. “Don’t worry, okay? I’ll be back before you know it.”   
“Love you.” Ainsley called out. 

“Love you too.” Sam called back as the door to the diner slammed behind him. 

Meanwhile, Ellie was sitting in her dorm room, trying very hard not to feel sorry for herself. Her roommate Bella had gone home for the holidays the previous day, and Ellie had thought that even with the snow, she could make it. But without snow tires, there was no way she could make it on these roads. Sighing, she got up and opened one of her books, and began to read. She would make the best of spending Christmas morning alone, but deep down, she was hoping for a miracle. 

Her solitude was interrupted by a knock on her dorm room door. When she opened, she was greeted by a snow-covered figure. 

“Hey, Ellie.” The figure greeted. 

At first, Ellie was baffled. Then, she realized she recognized the lanky young man with glasses. “Sam?” 

“I’m here to take you home.” He explained. 

“Wait...home?” This was far beyond what she had ever imagined. “But the roads…” 

“Are still passable. And my truck’s got snow tires, so we can be safe. What do you say?” 

“You really think we can make it?” Ellie asked skeptically. 

Sam nodded. “Come on, what have we got to lose?” 

Ellie soon found herself nodding along with him. “Yeah, let’s go!” She grabbed her bags and headed out the door. She was going home for Christmas after all. 

… 

The diner was packed for CJ’s traditional Christmas Eve meal. CJ always cooked a special Christmas Eve dinner for the townspeople and whoever wanted to come, and everyone always chipped in with potluck dishes. Everyone was sitting at tables scattered throughout the diner, trying not to notice the absence of Sam and Ellie. 

“Claudia Jean!” Jed declared as she passed by Jed and Abbey’s table. “I declare that this Christmas meal is the best Christmas meal I’ve eaten in a long time!” 

“Thank you.” CJ responded. “No family this year?” 

“They’re all coming in tomorrow.” Abbey explained. “With the snow being the way it is, they didn’t want to risk being caught on the roads.” 

“Yeah, I hear you.” CJ said. “Speaking of which, where are Sam and Ellie? Josh, have you heard from-” 

“No, I haven’t.” Josh said. Suddenly, Ainsley cried out. 

CJ, Donna, and Abbey whirled around. 

“Ainsley, are you all right?” CJ asked. 

Ainsley started to nod, then shook her head. “Um...how passable do you think those roads are?” 

CJ looked outside. “Passable enough. Why?” 

“Because I’m pretty sure my water just broke.” 

After the initial moment of shock had passed, everyone jumped into action. CJ immediately helped Ainsley into her truck. Donna took over hosting duties at the diner. Abbey sped off in her car to meet them there, even if it was more for moral support than anything else. And finally, Josh grabbed the phone off the wall. He had to call Sam. 

Meanwhile, Sam and Ellie had gotten caught in typical Christmas Eve traffic. There was a traffic jam that looked like it would take hours to weave through. So much for getting home in time for the Christmas Eve festivities. Sam’s phone rang as he was driving. Knowing the dangers of talking on the phone while driving, he asked Ellie to answer his phone. 

“Hello?” Ellie said. 

“Ellie, can I talk to Sam?” It was her father. 

“Um...sure. Sam? It’s Dad.” 

“Hold it up to my ear.” Sam ordered. When Ellie had done that, Sam said into the phone, “Josh, it’s gonna be a while. We’re stuck in traffic.” 

“Sam, Ainsley’s in labor.” 

“What?! When?” 

“Just in the last couple of hours. CJ took her to the hospital, and Abbey’s with them, but you need to get here.” 

“On my way.” Sam said immediately, without thinking about the logistics. When he hung up, though, he had a sudden release of what this would probably mean. He hit the steering wheel and cursed. 

“Sam, what’s wrong?” Ellie asked. 

“My daughter’s being born ten miles away from me, I’m stuck in traffic, and there’s nothing I can do.” 

“Ainsley’s in labor?” Ellie asked, flabbergasted. 

Sam nodded. “I’m a horrible father already, and a horrible husband.” 

Ellie shook her head. “No, you’re not.” 

“And how would you know that?” 

“Because! You love Ainsley! And you love this baby too, I can see it. You may not be there when she’s born, but you’ll be there for everything else that counts.” 

Sam nodded slowly. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess you’re right.” And the more he thought about it, he knew Ellie was right. 

“Now, we still have time.” Ellie said. “Plenty of time. So what do you say we give ourselves the best shot possible?” 

“Okay.” Sam said. “Okay, let’s do it.” He pulled ahead of the cars, ignoring the angry honks. Luckily, there were no police cars nearby. As fast as possible, he sped to Dartmouth-Hitchcock. 

… 

An hour and a half later, Sam was holding his daughter in his arms. Ainsley was laying in bed, staring at him lovingly. 

“She’s beautiful.” He breathed. “Absolutely beautiful.” He pressed a kiss to Ainsley’s hair. “And you did an amazing job.” 

“Thank you.” Ainsley whispered. “Hey, Sam?” 

“Yeah?” 

“What are we going to name her? We couldn’t decide before, but suddenly, I want her to have a name.” 

“Well…” And then suddenly, Sam remembered that it was Christmas Eve, and how it was a season of miracles and of joy. And suddenly, the perfect name popped into his head. 

“Holly.” He whispered. “She’s definitely a Holly.” 

A smile grew across Ainsley’s tired face. “It’s a beautiful name. What made you think of it?” 

“It’s Christmas.” 

“Yeah.” Ainsley said. “Let’s go with Holly. What about a middle name?” 

“Well,” Sam said. “What about Elizabeth?” 

Ainsley was surprised. “You want to name her after-” 

“I do.” Sam replied, his voice serious. “She’s the person who made me see that I was ready to be a parent.” 

“All right, then.” Ainsley agreed. “Welcome to the world, Holly Elizabeth Seaborn.” 

“And Merry Christmas.” Sam added reverently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And there’s another kid in Liberty! I hope you still like this story and where I’m taking it. Please let me know what you thought!


	12. Ch-Ch-Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s the next chapter, with a little bit of drama at the end! I hope you enjoy, please read and review! 

Chapter 12: Ch-Ch-Changes 

It was the middle of May, a beautiful spring day in New Hampshire. Ellie was driving home under much less stressful circumstances than she had the previous Christmas. For one, she wasn’t in the middle of a blizzard, and she didn’t have the added pressure of trying to calm down an expectant father whose wife was in labor only 10 minutes away. 

She shook her head, thinking of that night. At least Sam had arrived at the hospital in plenty of time for the delivery. Ellie had been stunned when Ainsley told her they wanted to give the baby her name as a middle name, but she had been honored. Holly was now a happy, healthy five-month-old, and her parents were soaking up every minute with her. 

It was crazy how much the next generation of the town had grown since the last time she was in Liberty. Justin had turned one the previous December and was now running around as an active toddler. At least Amy was staying in town, she thought. They still weren’t as close as, say, Donna and Abbie Jean, but they had gotten to the point in their relationship where not every encounter between the pair of them ended in a splintering fight. 

Speaking of Donna and Abbie Jean, Ellie couldn’t believe that Donna was almost finished with her junior year of college and that she and her dad were still dating steadily. Ellie wouldn’t be surprised if her father and Donna were engaged by the end of the summer. At least now that Donna was out of school for the summer, she would have more time to spend with Abbie Jean, who had celebrated her third birthday just a few months prior. 

She decided to show up at the inn this time around. She never surprised her father at work and thought this would be a good opportunity to do so. Carefully parking her car around the corner, she jogged up the stone steps of the Presidential Inn, only to be surprised by-

“Donna!” The older blonde was sitting at the front desk, typing on the computer with a pencil in her mouth. Ellie suspected she was writing a paper: various books were scattered around her on the desk, and once in a while, she would mark a place in a book and type something. 

Donna looked up from her work-induced trance. Her face brightened considerably. “Ellie! When did you get back?” 

Embracing Donna in a warm hug, Ellie replied, “Just a few minutes ago. I wanted to surprise Dad. So, um, what’s with the desk work?” 

“Oh.” Donna said, waving her arm distractedly at the busy workstation. “Margaret’s out of town today for a wedding, and Josh asked me to answer the phones in her absence. I didn’t have a shift at the diner, so it worked out.” 

“You have a paper due?” Ellie asked, referring to the scattered books and papers. 

Donna nodded. “My final paper for my Government and Business class. I just have to turn in this one last paper, and then I will be done with my junior year. Then next year, I just have some more upper-level classes and a couple of seminars, and that’s it.” 

“I’m really happy for you.” Ellie said. 

Donna smiled gratefully. “Thanks, Ellie. That means a lot.” 

“So, where’s Abbie Jean?” 

“At the diner with CJ.” Donna replied. “Why?” 

“Just wondering. I’ve missed the little peanut.” 

Donna chuckled. “Not half as much as she’s missed you. So, how did your finals go?” 

“I think they went really well.” 

Just then, Josh came out from the back. “Hey! I thought I heard your voice out here.” He pressed a kiss to Ellie’s forehead before pulling her in for a hug. “How long have you been here?” 

“Not long.” Ellie replied. “Just talking to Donna.” 

“Ah. How’s that paper coming along?” Josh asked Donna, coming around the desk to kiss her cheek and using the opportunity to peer over her shoulder. 

“Almost done. Just have to wrap up my conclusion.” Donna said, silently nudging him away from her shoulder. 

“You want me to read it?” 

“You wouldn’t know half of what it was saying.” 

“Come on, Donna. I was a business major!” 

“Exactly why I don’t want you to look at it. You’re gonna tell me all the ways I’m screwing up the paper.” 

“When have I ever done that?” 

Donna smiled softly. “You have a point.” 

Ellie chuckled at the light, easy banter between the two of them. Yep, they were definitely in this for the long haul. 

… 

Twenty minutes later, Ellie had arrived at the diner, reunited with CJ and Abbie Jean, and was sitting on a stool at the counter with Abbie Jean on her lap, listening to the latest gossip around town. 

“Oh, Abbey and Millie are about to expand into the building next door to the doctor’s office.” 

“Do they have that many patients?” Ellie wanted to know. 

“Yes, and Millie wants to add an after-hours teen clinic to the practice. You know, pregnancy tests, HIV screenings, other pediatric ailments.” 

“Wow. HIV and pediatric ailments all in the same sentence.” Ellie said in wonder. “It’s a miracle the town council’s agreed to it.” 

“Well, Toby had a few things to say about it, and Abbey had to work on Jed a little to convince him that Millie’s idea had some merit, but eventually he caved. So, the opening for that is Saturday afternoon, and there’s a party that evening-both for the practice and for the Bartlets’ anniversary.” 

“Oh, that’s right! That is coming up. How many years will it be?” 

“Thirty-five, believe it or not.” 

“Oh, I believe it.” Ellie chuckled. 

Just then, Abbie Jean said, “Excuse me.” 

“Yes?” Ellie replied. She had to admit that Abbie Jean had better manners than most kids her age-that was mainly Donna’s doing. 

“Do you want to see what I drew?” 

“Sure, peanut.” Elle took the picture-it was a drawing of Elmo (her favorite Muppet) and of a little girl that Ellie could only assume was Abbie Jean-a wild self-portrait. “Wow, this is really cool!” 

“Thank you.” Abbie Jean chirped. 

Ellie just cuddled her close as she ate her lunch-she was starving after her morning of driving. “This is really good, CJ.” 

“Thanks.” CJ replied. “I know the open-faced sandwich is your favorite. Oh, and guess who’s back in town for the summer?” 

“Who?” 

“Charlie.” 

Ellie froze. Since their junior year of high school, when they had made the agreement to remain friends, they had slowly grown apart from one another. In fact, if he was attending his foster parents’ anniversary party, which she assumed he would be, that would be their first time seeing each other since they had gone off to college. She could only hope it wouldn’t be too awkward. 

“That'll be nice.” she said, putting on a game smile. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen him.” 

CJ flashed a knowing smile in Ellie’s direction as Abbie Jean jumped down. “What?” Ellie said defensively. 

“Come on, just admit it.” CJ gently chided her. “You still like him, don’t you? I see the way you look at him.” 

Ellie’s face went red. “I do not!” 

“Yes, you do.” CJ replied. 

“So, what if I do? That doesn’t mean he feels the same way.” 

“You never know.” 

“Maybe.” Ellie said. Her mind drifted. Maybe he did…

In the next few days, preparations were made for the anniversary/expansion party. Ellie, wanting to jump headfirst into the party planning she had missed in hopes that it would help her forget about seeing Charlie again, was helping Abbey and Millie decorate the town hall. Abbie Jean also helped by tagging along with Ellie to hang streamers on Saturday morning, just hours before the party. 

“Here, peanut, let me hang onto you while you climb up there.” Ellie told Abbie Jean as she climbed to the top of the table. “I don’t want you to fall.” 

“Ah...Ah...Yay!” Abbie Jean said as hung the streamers on the highest point in the room. 

“Nice job, baby.” Donna praised as she walked in the room. Abbie Jean ran up to her mother and jumped into her arms. “This is gonna be some party, Abbey.” 

“Yes, it certainly is.” Abbey replied. “Oh, did you hear about that internship yet?” 

“What internship?” Ellie wanted to know. 

Donna’s face flushed pink. “Um...I got it.” She turned to Ellie. “It’s an opportunity for a business internship that I heard about through school, with the Goldman-Sachs Group. It’s a finance group in New York City.” 

“Wait...New York? You’re moving to New York?” Ellie asked. This was news to her. She could only hope that it wasn’t news to her father. 

“I’m not moving to New York. At least not...permanently. Temporarily.” Donna looked conflicted. “I mean, this is such a huge opportunity for me. This could get me all kinds of opportunities.” 

“But what about Dad?” 

“I mean, I’ll miss your father like crazy, but…” 

“You haven’t told him yet, have you?” 

“I’ve been waiting for the right time.” Donna said defensively. “I hadn’t even said I would take it yet.” 

“You haven’t?” Abbey asked. 

“And what about Abbie Jean?” Ellie pointed out, still trying to think of logistics. “You can’t just uproot her life, even for only three months! Especially if it’s only three months! You’ll confuse her.” 

“You think I don’t know that?” Donna snapped. Sighing, she calmed down. “I’m sorry. The truth is, you're right about everything. I just...I’m not ready to just give up on this.” 

“When do you have to let them know?” Ellie wanted to know. 

“By Monday.” Donna replied. “I guess I’ll tell them I can’t take it.” 

“At least think about it some more.” Abbey said gently, a hand on her arm. 

“Thanks, guys.” Donna said. “You’ve always been such good friends.” 

But as they stood chatting about Donna’s future, unbeknownst to them, Josh was standing outside the town hall, mouth agape at what he had just heard. 

… 

Later that afternoon, Abbey and Millie stood in front of the clinic with a red ribbon around the door. 

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Abbey read out from a piece of paper where they had written their speech, “we here at Bartlet and Griffith Associates have learned so much from you in the three years that we have been in business together. We also learned a lot from the woman whom we honor with the name of this clinic. And now, we hope to educate you by offering expanded services for children, adolescents, and adults. We only hope now that we can continue to serve the wonderful people in this town for many years to come. And so now, within the new and expanded practice of Bartlet and Griffith, I give you: the Delores Landingham Memorial Clinic for Children and Adolescents!” 

Everyone applauded graciously as Millie and Abbey cut the ribbon together, the tarp falling to reveal the name of the clinic embossed in granite. It had been Abbey’s idea to dedicate the clinic to Mrs. Landingham, given how nurturing she had been to the children of the town. She could only hope they were doing right by her. 

Meanwhile, as everyone chatted with Abbey and Millie, Josh found himself stealing glances at Donna, who was chatting with Ainsley while both were bouncing their children. How could she not tell him about the internship? If she had only come to him, he could’ve explained to her that he would miss her, but that she was crazy to pass up an opportunity like this. But now, she wasn’t even talking to him. 

Was this the relationship he wanted with her?

Abbey was chatting with Toby when suddenly she heard a familiar voice. “Mom!” She whirled around to see Zoey, their younger daughter, walking up with a young man who looked to be from a foreign country. Maybe France, Abbey decided. Zoey had been studying abroad there. 

But for now, a genuine smile broke across her face. “Zoey!” She exclaimed, running down the square to meet her with an embrace in her middle. “Oh, sweetheart, I’ve missed you!” Jed quickly joined her in a three-way hug. 

“I’ve missed you too, Mom and Dad.” Zoey replied. She had been attending college at Georgetown University, and had seldom come home on vacation due to the plane costs. “But you just saw me last week at graduation.” 

“I know. But you haven’t been home to Liberty in...God, who knows how long?” 

“Well, you didn’t think I was going to miss your anniversary party, did you?” 

“It’s a wonderful surprise.” Abbey reassured her. Suddenly, she noticed the dark-haired young man standing behind her daughter. “So, are you going to introduce me to your friend?” 

“Oh!” Zoey exclaimed. She turned and pulled the man forward. “Mom, this is Jean-Paul, my boyfriend. We met overseas in France, when I was studying abroad, and he decided to come back to America with me. Jean-Paul, these are my parents.” 

“Mr. Bartlet, Dr. Bartlet.” Jean-Paul said politely. “It is so nice to meet you.” 

“You as well.” Abbey replied. “How long have you two known each other?” 

“Six weeks.” Zoey said. 

“Well!” Abbey said a little too cheerily. She was already starting to question the logic of her daughter’s decision. Six weeks and she was already bringing him home to meet her parents? To America? 

“Oh.” Jean-Paul said quietly. “Tell your mother the good news.” 

“What good news?” Abbey asked, genuinely curious. 

Zoey held out her hand. An unmistakable sapphire ring adorned her finger. 

“We’re engaged.” 

Abbey’s mouth had dropped open in shock. She locked eyes with Jed, who had heard more or less every word his daughter had said. Engaged? After only six weeks? 

… 

A few hours later, the party at the town hall was in full swing. Everyone was sitting at the tables in the town hall, eating and dancing. Jed was holding court with Toby and his old friend Leo, Abbey and Millie were lightly chatting, and Donna and CJ were talking while Abbie Jean played with toys on the floor at her feet. 

Ellie went to get more food, when suddenly she was aware of a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around to find herself face to face with Charlie. 

“Hey, Ellie.” Charlie said. 

“Hey, Charlie.” Ellie replied awkwardly. She hadn’t really given much thought to her and CJ’s conversation in the diner, and now here he was standing in front of him. “It’s been a while.” 

“Yeah, it has.” 

“So, how’s school been?” 

“School’s been good.” Ellie said. “How about UNH? Have you seen Donna around?” 

“UNH is great. I’m really having a good time there. And I haven’t really seen Donna, but it’s been a big school, so…” 

“Yeah, of course.” Ellie laughed. “Have you decided what you’re majoring in?” 

“Um...I'm thinking maybe social work.” 

“Social work? Really?” 

“Yeah, I’ve had a lot of experience in the foster care system, and I think this could be my way to give back.” 

“Charlie...that’s amazing. It really is.” Suddenly, Ellie felt like she had an opening. “I’ve...I’ve really missed you.” 

“I’ve missed you, too, Ellie.” Charlie said softly. 

And for a moment-just a brief moment-there looked like there could be something between them. But Ellie pulled away slightly, to her surprise. 

“Charlie...you know I like you. But, maybe we shouldn’t rush back into a relationship.” 

“Why not?” Charlie asked. 

“I just...don’t know why we should ruin what we have.” 

He sighed. “You’re right. So...we’re still friends?” 

“Yeah.” Ellie said, giving him a cordial kiss on the cheek. “We’re still friends.” 

… 

Meanwhile, Josh decided to ask Donna about what he had heard earlier in the day. He didn’t want to disrupt the Bartlets’ party, but things had slowed down, and he hoped they could have a simple conversation. 

He went up to where she was seeing a sound-asleep Abbie Jean off with CJ. “Hi.” 

“Hi.” She said, smiling brightly. “I haven’t seen you much all night. Is everything alright?” 

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” He said. “Zoey Bartlet’s engaged, and I’m pretty sure that Jed’s going to go ballistic as soon as he leaves here.” 

She laughed. “Yeah, you’re probably right about that.” 

Josh sighed. It was time to bite the bullet. “Why didn’t you tell me you’d been offered an internship with Goldman-Sachs?” 

Donna turned to look at him. The look of shock on her face said it all. “How did you know about that?” 

“I heard you talking to Abbey and Ellie earlier when you were in here.” 

To her credit, Donna did look guilty. She looked around furtively. “We’re not doing this here. Let’s step outside.” She took his arm and led him outside. 

As soon as they were out of earshot of the other guests, Donna said, “I was going to tell you.” 

“When?” Josh snapped. “When exactly were you going to tell me you were leaving?” 

“I hadn’t decided yet. I didn’t want to say anything until I was sure.” 

“What do you mean, you hadn’t decided yet?” 

“I’m not sure I’m going to take it.” 

“You’re not sure?! What are you, crazy? This is Goldman-Sachs! You don’t turn down an opportunity like this.” 

“And if you’d heard my conversation with Abbey, which I’m guessing you did, you would know that I’m not planning on taking the job. At least not without talking it over with you first.” 

“Oh, now you want to talk to me about it?” 

“Josh, maybe I took for granted that you would be okay with this.” 

“I would be okay with it if you had just come to me from the beginning! What else have you not told me about?” 

“Nothing. That’s it.” Donna’s voice was terse. “You know, I didn’t peg you to be the jealous type.” 

“Jealous?” Josh was incredulous. “Jealous over a career move?” 

“A career opportunity that would take me away from you, yes! And maybe, just maybe, I thought that you would be supportive of me choosing an incredible opportunity over you. Which I wasn’t doing, by the way.” 

“You know what, fine!” Josh snapped. “Go to New York! Just don’t think I’ll be waiting for you when you get back.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“It means that I’m hurt. I’m hurt that you didn’t come to me. And for what it’s worth, I think you should take it-it’s a great opportunity. I just don’t want your professional life to drive a wedge between us.” 

Donna was silent. Then she said quietly, “Looks like it already did.” 

“Yeah.” Josh agreed quietly. But as soon as the words left his mouth, and he saw the look on Donna’s face, he wished he could take it back. 

Hurt, confused, and frustrated by Josh’s reaction, Donna turned on her heel and started to walk back toward the diner. Josh watched her leave, then hit the wall in frustration. Well, at least it had lasted a year. 

Ellie came up to Josh. “Dad? What was that between you and Donna?” 

Josh looked to be in a daze. “I think we just broke up.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Uh-oh! A little bit of angst! I have to admit, the fight came out a little clumsier than I intended, so I apologize. Please let me know what you thought! 


	13. Talk; Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s the next chapter! This chapter has a bit of a twist towards the end and will set up the next couple of chapters. But for now, it picks up a couple of days after the events of chapter 12. I hope you enjoy, please read and review! 

Chapter 13: Talk; Boys 

It had been two days since Josh and Donna had had their big fight on the evening of the Bartlets’ anniversary party, and there was no telling when their issues would be resolved. Ellie, home from school, had to watch as her father went into a depression over the apparent end of his relationship. The fact that Donna was dodging his calls didn’t help his mood. 

It was early on Monday morning, and Ellie decided to go down to the kitchen and get something to eat for breakfast. She wasn’t avoiding the diner, exactly; she just knew that Donna probably wasn’t ready to talk. She found Josh sitting at the kitchen table, stirring his coffee with a blank look on his face. Ellie’s heart broke: she hadn’t seen him this broken up since Mrs. Landingham had died. 

“Dad?” She asked quietly. 

Josh looked up at her. “Hey, kid.” 

She smiled softly at him. “Do-do you want me to heat up your coffee for you? It’s probably cold.” 

He nodded slowly. “Sure. Thanks.” 

As Ellie crossed the kitchen, Josh glanced at his cell phone and said, “She hasn’t called me back yet.” 

“Donna?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Dad, how many messages have you left for her in the last two days?” 

He mumbled his answer. 

“How many?” 

“Eleven.” He admitted. 

“Eleven?! Dad, you’ve got it bad.” 

“Elizabeth, do you realize that this is the first serious relationship I’ve had since your mother?” 

Ellie stopped short. “No, I didn’t know that.” Now her dad’s reaction to his and Donna’s fight made a little bit more sense. 

She decided to offer her father a bit of advice, in hopes of making his life a little bit easier. Maybe it was unsolicited, but it was coming from a place of love. “Dad, may I offer you some advice?” 

Josh looked at her funny, then nodded. “Sure, I guess I could use it at this point. I’ve never been through a break-up before and you have.” 

Ellie smiled before sitting down. “You have to let Donna breathe.” 

“Let Donna…” 

“You call her all the time, and you’re just confirming that she thinks you’re controlling her. She will probably forgive you because you two just seem to be drawn to one another, but you gotta give her time. That’s my big advice, Dad. Give her time.” 

Josh sat back. He knew she was right. “All right. You’re right.” 

Half an hour later, Ellie went to the diner, hoping to swing by before school started. Maybe Donna would be busy with Abbie Jean and she would only have to deal with CJ. 

“Hey, kiddo!” CJ greeted from the counter. “How was your weekend?” 

“Well, fine, considering my dad’s been a zombie who’s done nothing but call Donna all weekend.” 

“Man, Josh has got it bad.” CJ chuckled. 

“That’s what I thought!” Ellie replied. “So...how’s Donna?” 

“She’s fine.” CJ said a little too quickly. 

“CJ…” 

“She’s been avoiding the subject all weekend. I think…” CJ trailed off, then continued. “Well, look, it’s not for me to say, but if you ask me, your dad and Donna are completely lost without each other.” 

“You think so?” Ellie asked, hardly daring to hope. 

“I hope so.” CJ said confidently. “We just have to give them time.” She held up a cup. “Hot chocolate?” 

Ellie grinned. “Yes, please.” 

… 

Meanwhile, Abbey was fixing lunch at the Bartlet house when Zoey came down. “Hey, Mom. So, what do you think of this for my wedding?” 

Abbey turned around, and her eyes widened. Zoey was wearing a wedding dress that was shorter than her knees and clinging to all the wrong places. For not the first time, Abbey knew that her youngest daughter was making a mistake. But she wasn’t about to tell her that. 

She put on a slight smile. “That’s very...nice.” 

Zoey’s face fell. “You don’t like it.” 

“No, no, honey. I love it, it’s just...are you sure this is what you want?” 

“Mom, I know you think I’m moving too fast, but...I love Jean-Paul. You and Daddy knew you wanted to get married after a few weeks.” 

Abbey sighed. Zoey did have a point. But honestly, there was something about Jean-Paul that rubbed her the wrong way. Maybe it was the way he was almost always polite in front of them but dripped with condescension whenever he thought he was alone with Zoey. Was Zoey really that blind to him?

“Well, yes, that’s true, but…” 

“You think Jean-Paul’s a bad guy.” 

“I mean...I don’t want to upset you,” Abbey asked, treading carefully, “but would I be completely wrong?” 

Zoey was quiet. Then, she slowly shook her head. “But, you don’t understand. He’s only looking out for me.” 

Abbey scoffed. “Looking out for you? Zoey, listen to yourself!” 

“Mom! Just...just leave it!” 

“No, I’m not going to leave it!” Abbey snapped. “Because you’re my daughter and I care about you. Look, you are sweet, smart, and resourceful. And I know that you may be blinded now, but in time, you will come to see what I see about this man. And when you do, I’ll be right here waiting for you.” With that, Abbey walked out of the living room, leaving Zoey in shock about the things her mother had just said. But then, she began to consider things. Was she right? 

Luckily for two members of the town, the universe was about to right itself. Josh was working in the inn the next morning when he heard someone open the door to his office. 

“Not now, Margaret.” He said distractedly. 

“Josh?” 

Josh stopped what he was doing. That voice only belonged to one person he knew. He looked up to see Donna standing in the doorway. 

“Donna!” He stood up quickly-almost too quickly-and fell over. 

Donna tried very hard to hold back her giggles. “Are you okay there?” 

“Yes. Only my pride.” Josh said sullenly. Suddenly, he scrambled upward as he remembered who he was talking to. “You’re here.” 

“Yeah. I was...hoping we could talk?” 

“Well, sure!” Josh replied. “Here...let’s go outside.” He could think of a nicer place to have this conversation than his office. He led Donna out back, where there was a small pond with ducks for families to enjoy. A wildflower garden also bloomed nearby. 

“It’s beautiful out here.” Donna commented. 

“Thanks. I used to bring Ellie out here all the time when she was little, you know? Kind of reminds of a simpler time.” 

“And the garden?” 

“That was all Mrs. Landingham.” Josh said with a sad smile. “That garden was her passion.” 

“I think I remember seeing her work on it once or twice when I first moved here.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah.” 

Josh decided to start on a safe topic. “So, how’s Abbie Jean?” 

Donna just looked at him. “Josh, what are you doing?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You’re making small talk, and in all honesty, avoiding the elephant in the room.” 

“The elephant being our fight.” 

“Yes.” 

“Yes. Forgive me, but I wanted to ease into the conversation, and not start out fighting. Is that OK?” 

“Of course it’s OK.” Donna said defensively. “That’s actually very sweet. But...I did come here to talk about our fight.” 

“What’s there to talk about?” 

“Josh…” Donna started. 

“No, I was controlling and not letting you follow your dreams. I didn’t want you to go because of me, and I didn’t want you to stay because of me. How stupid is that?” 

“Josh...I didn’t take the job.” Donna said. She sat forward to look him in the eye. “I wasn’t even sure I was going to begin with.” 

Josh looked up. “Really?” 

“Yes. It’s a very flattering offer, and that’s what I told them. But it’s also a big commitment, and I’m not going to uproot my daughter’s life for six months if I can help it. And I’m not going to leave you.” 

“You’re not going to…” 

“Look, I didn’t decide not to take the job because we had a fight.” 

“And I didn’t fight with you to get you to not take the job.” 

“Josh…” Donna trailed off, then continued. “I love you. I know I haven’t said that enough in the last year, but I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Josh said. “I didn’t want to lose you, but no matter what happens, I want you to know you have my support. You had it before all this happened, and you’ll have it now.” 

Donna looked up, tears in her eyes. “You mean that?” 

“You bet I do.” Josh replied. He leaned forward to kiss her, and before he knew it, she kissed him back. Their fight was over, and CJ of course had been right: they really had been lost without each other. 

… 

It was later that evening, during a dinner with the Bartlets, Josh, Donna, Ellie, and Abbie Jean at the diner, that Abbey received an urgent phone call. She pulled out her cell phone. “Hello?” 

At first, the voice on the other end was slurred and the words were difficult to make out. But then, something in Abbey’s mind clicked. “Zoey? Is that you, sweetheart?” 

“Mom…” Zoey said over the phone, her voice somewhat muffled. “You were right. You were right...about Jean-Paul, about all of it. Just...please help me.” Her voice broke off into a round of sobbing. 

Abbey’s heart leaped into her throat. “Just tell me what happened, honey. What did he do to you?” The last part of the sentence caught Jed’s attention, and he moved to stand next to his wife. 

“Is that Zoey?” Jed wanted to know. 

Abbey nodded. 

“Well,” Zoey began. “I think he slipped something in my drink. I don’t know, he was being mean to me all night, and when I called him on it, he hit me. So, I told him I didn’t want to see him anymore. Then, I started feeling woozy, and I realized that he must have put something in my drink.” 

“Oh, my God.” Abbey replied. She quietly filled in Jed. “Zoey, where are you?” 

“I’m at a bar, in Hanover, I think. I ran into the bathroom, he ditched me after I broke up with him.” 

Within twenty minutes of Zoey’s call, Jed and Abbey had located the bar where Zoey was. They walked in and rushed to the ladies’ bathroom. Zoey was sitting against the wall, looking deathly pale and obviously sick to her stomach. 

Abbey went into doctor mode immediately. “Do you have any idea what he gave you?” 

“I don’t know. It might have been ecstasy, I’m not sure.” 

Abbey could tell, just from the drowsiness that seemed to be overtaking her, that it was more complicated than that. “Come on, we’re going to the hospital.” 

“Mom…” Zoey muttered. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Shhh.” Abbey soothed her youngest daughter. “Everything’s going to be alright.” 

… 

The worried parents took Zoey to the hospital, where it turned out that Zoey’s drink had been spiked with (as Abbey had suspected) a date-rape drug. Luckily, after an overnight stay in the hospital, she recovered without any lasting effects. Jean-Paul (if that was his real name) was long gone by the time she got out of the hospital, and as far as Jed was concerned, it was probably just as well. 

Life soldiered on over the next several months. Josh and Donna worked out their problems and continued to date seriously, while also spending time on the weekends together with Abbie Jean and Ellie when she was home. Ellie loved watching the relationship between her father and Donna blossom. She could only hope that they would be together for the long haul. And that was made even sweeter by the fact that Ellie had met someone. 

Leighton O’Connor was the son of a newspaper magnate and the top party student at Dartmouth. He and Ellie had met on the school paper at Dartmouth and had begun to go out. Josh hadn’t met him yet, but he was hoping he would get to meet him soon. 

There were other developments in town, too. The inn was expanding like never before, thanks to Josh’s leadership. Toby kept creating more events in town and asking Jed for more responsibility in the town’s government. It was no secret that Toby still wished for the job of Mayor, even as he had greater responsibility, such as turning around the town’s newspaper. Ellie had interned at the newspaper over the summer, and between her and Sam, it was now a burgeoning enterprise. 

And speaking of Sam and Ainsley…

Ainsley had discovered she was pregnant shortly before Holly’s ten-month birthday, and Sam understandably had freaked out. How were they going to handle two kids under two? However, despite the unorthodox timing of the news, it was greeted with much excitement all over Liberty. And now, just after Christmas, they got the news that Sam had been hoping for. 

“It’s a boy!” Sam exclaimed, bursting into the diner where several of his friends were present for dinner. “My wife’s gonna have a boy, how about that?” His news was met with scattered applause from the townspeople. 

Josh jumped up and clapped his best friend on the back. “Congrats, man!” 

Ellie, who was still home until the spring semester started, hugged Sam tightly. “That’s awesome! You’re gonna have one of each!” 

“Well,” CJ announced, “I say this calls for a celebration. How about a free coffee on the house?” 

Sam grinned. “Thanks, CJ.” He grabbed a cup and filled it. 

Meanwhile, Donna was standing with Josh, excitedly discussing the news. “There are so many babies that have been born in this town over the last few years.” 

“Yeah.” Josh said, putting his arm around her. “Maybe in a couple of years, it’ll be our turn.” 

Donna looked up at him and smiled. “You think so?” 

“Yeah.” Josh’s voice was serious. “I do.” 

… 

Later that night, Josh was working late at the inn when Ellie came in with a twenty-something young man he had never seen before. Josh correctly surmised from their closeness that this must be the mysterious Leighton he had heard so much about. 

“Hi, baby.” Josh greeted her. 

“Hey, Dad.” Ellie said, kissing him on the cheek. “Leighton and I were just in the area and I wanted to show him where I grew up.” 

“It’s a very...rustic area.” Leighton commented with a smile. “Certainly different than where I grew up.” 

“You must be Leighton.” Josh said with a smile that he felt was forced. Just like Zoey and Jean-Paul, something rubbed him the wrong way about this kid. 

“It’s very nice to meet you.” Leighton replied, shaking his hand warmly. “Ellie’s told me so much about you.” 

“She has, huh?” Josh told him, looking slightly in Ellie’s direction. Ellie could read her father’s mind like a book.  _ Then why haven’t I met this guy before?  _

“I would’ve introduced you two before, but this was the first time we both had a weekend free from school.” Ellie explained. 

Josh nodded. That made sense. Almost too much sense. “Well, would you and Leighton like to go to get something at the diner? I’m sure CJ would like to meet him.” 

“Oh...um, actually, Dad, Leighton and I have reservations at a place in Hanover.” 

“Oh, OK,” Josh said. “I get that. Maybe we could meet up tomorrow for breakfast?” 

“Sure,” Ellie said with a genuine smile. “That sounds great. So, we’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“See you tomorrow,” Josh confirmed, watching them leave. 

However, something would happen later that night that would change Ellie’s life forever. Josh was just getting home from the inn when he saw someone huddled on his front step. He jumped a mile, grabbing a tree branch in his blind panic. 

“Don’t!” The voice yelled. “It’s me, it’s Scott! I just-I didn’t know where else to go.” 

Josh lowered the branch in surprise. “Scott, what are you doing here at this hour?” Now Josh could see that there was a suitcase next to him on the front steps and that 2-year-old Justin, with a mop of brown hair and clad in flannel Thomas the Tank Engine footie pajamas, was sound asleep in his father’s arms. 

Scott stood up with Justin in his arms. His eyes looked haunted. “You guys were right. You were right about all of it. Amy...Amy left me.” 

Josh was shell-shocked. “What?” Had history really repeated itself? After everything they had been through together, with Ellie and with each other, were all the terrible things he thought about Amy true? 

“I came home with Justin from daycare and she was gone. No clothes, no bathroom stuff, a note, and divorce papers on the kitchen table. She said that she was sorry, but that she just wasn’t cut out to be a mother. She claims that she would’ve left sooner when Justin was less likely to remember her, but she didn’t want to hurt me.” 

“Didn’t want to hurt you?” Josh repeated in disbelief. “That sounds like a cop-out if I ever heard one.” 

“I just don’t know what to do now.” Scott said, his voice despondent. “I don’t have anybody here in New Hampshire-except you guys.” 

And suddenly, even though he had met this man for the first time only two and a half years ago, and despite not being particularly close to him, Josh found himself wrapping Scott up in a hug. “Whatever happens, it’ll be okay.” he said. “We’ll get you through this.” 

As expected, Ellie was furious about Amy’s departure. 

“I will never forgive her!” she seethed to her father. Josh had put Scott and Justin up in their guest bedroom, and when Ellie had returned from dinner with Leighton, Josh had broken the news as gently as he could. 

And although Josh had tried numerous times over the years to make sure that Ellie and Amy had some semblance of a relationship, for the first time, he didn’t blame Ellie for never wanting to forgive her mother. Because now it wasn’t just her she had abandoned. It was her defenseless little brother. 

“Does she even realize how many people she’s hurt? You, me, Scott, Justin. I don’t even know what to say anymore. But I’m done with her. You hear me, Dad? I am done with her. For good.” 

Josh only nodded. And Ellie noticed. 

“What, you're not going to use the ‘This is just what she’s like, but she is your mother.’ card?” 

“No. Because I agree with you. This is one step too far.” 

“Why, Dad? Why did you let her come back?” 

Josh was stunned, then heartbroken as he realized that underneath the anger, his daughter was incredibly hurt. And he hated himself for not trusting his instincts and sending Amy packing the second she had shown up in Liberty almost three years earlier. 

“I let her come back because it seemed like she had finally turned a corner. She seemed like she was ready to put down roots, and be in your life. I trusted her, El. I trusted her, and that was the biggest mistake of my life. Because I let you down.” 

Ellie was quiet for a moment, then broke down crying. Because she was beginning to realize the same thing Josh had realized years earlier: that she was never going to change. Josh stood up and went to hug her. She melted into his embrace, but then pulled back. 

“Dad, I think I need to be by myself for a while to process this. Is that OK?” 

Josh nodded. “Well, yeah, sure. Take all the time you need.”

Ellie silently thanked him, then ran out the front door. Josh could see from the window that she was getting into Leighton’s car. She must have called him. 

When Ellie slid in the car, Leighton smiled a sly smile and said, “Where to?” 

“Anywhere to get away from here.” Ellie told him. She loved her dad, but she needed to just forget about her home life for a while. 

“My parents have a cabin on Pleasant Lake in New London. We could go there for the night.” 

“Sure.” Ellie agreed. And so, she drove off to do something she never would’ve dreamed of doing three months earlier. 

… 

“So,” Jed said to Scott as both sat in the Mayor’s office. “You’re looking for a job.” 

“Yes, sir,” Scott replied. “I just need something to provide for my little boy.” 

“What do you do for a living normally?” 

“I’m a carpenter, sir.” he explained. “I have a degree in architecture, but I do carpentry to pay the bills.” 

“A valid career choice,” Jed said, nodding sagely. “There aren’t many construction jobs out here, I’m afraid.” 

Scott’s heart sunk. 

“But I can see you working for me here in the Mayor’s office. It just so happens that I am looking for a building inspector and someone who can design businesses for the town. That requires someone with your expertise.” Jed proposed. “So what do you say?” 

Scott sat there, stunned. It was one thing for the Mayor of a small town to help out an old friend. But it was quite another for him to take a chance on him, a virtual stranger. This was quite the town he was moving into. 

“Yeah.” He said finally. “That would be great.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You saw the Amy thing coming, right? This marks the start of a bit of a downturn in Ellie’s life, but it will resolve. Please let me know what you thought! 


	14. Commencement; Yankee Doodle Dandy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s the next chapter! In this one, Ellie’s downward spiral comes to a head. Hope you enjoy, please read and review! 

Chapter 14: Commencement; Yankee Doodle Dandy 

It had been three months since Amy had left Scott and Justin in the lurch. At first, Scott had thought that Amy might come back still even with signing the divorce papers. But it soon became clear, when Amy sent papers relinquishing her parental rights, that she was never coming back. It was probably just as well, Scott thought. After all, she had abandoned Josh and Ellie under very much the same circumstances. 

But if what had happened to him so far in Liberty was any indication, then Scott knew that just like Josh, he would have a village-both literally and figuratively-to help. 

He now had a steady job as a building inspector for the town. It didn’t bring in a ton of work, but it allowed him to pay the bills. He also commuted into Hanover to work on any and all construction jobs that came out of his firm. He also saved up enough of his savings to make a down payment on an apartment in Liberty-a small timeshare-like apartment above the mayor’s office. It was small, but Scott felt it would be worth it if Justin, now two and a half, could grow up in a happy environment where he would hopefully grow up with kids his age. 

It was now late spring, and things were hopping in Liberty. Ellie was finishing up her sophomore year and was still dating Leighton. Josh didn’t like Leighton much, but shrugged off his feelings, figuring that it was just him being in overprotective father mode. Zoey had gone back to Georgetown to attend graduate school, and the Bartlets had adjusted to their empty-nest syndrome. 

But the big event of May was still to come, and it would be a huge milestone for two of Liberty’s residents. In the last week of May, Donna would complete her senior year of college and graduate  _ summa cum laude  _ from the University of New Hampshire. 

The week before Donna’s graduation, CJ was working in the diner and watching Abbie Jean, who had turned 4 two months earlier, while Donna attended a graduation rehearsal at the college. 

CJ smiled at the little girl, who was flipping through a picture book at the counter, her blonde hair falling in waves on her shoulders. She couldn’t believe that Abbie Jean was already four: it seemed like just yesterday that she had been born. 

Abbie Jean looked up at her, curious. “What are you looking at, Aunt CJ?” 

CJ chuckled, then grinned. “You, you silly goose. I can’t believe how big you are.” 

The little girl lit up. “I’m a big girl now!” 

“Yes, you most certainly are!” CJ laughed. “Come here, little miss.” 

Abbie Jean obediently trotted over, and CJ hugged her close. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

“And I don’t know what I’d do without you, Aunt CJ.” 

Just then, Donna came through the door. “Hey, guys.” 

“Mommy!” Abbie Jean cried, leaping into her mother’s arms for a hug.

“Hey, sweetheart!” Donna said, lifting her daughter up and swinging her around. “Did you have fun with Aunt CJ?” 

“Yeah! How was rehearsal?” 

“It went well.” Donna moved to sit down on a stool, balancing a garment bag that she laid next to her. “Thank you for asking.” 

Her daughter poked at the bag. “What’s this?” 

“This,” Donna said, holding out the bag for Abbie Jean to see, “is what I’m going to wear tomorrow.” 

CJ gasped in astonished delight. “You got it?” 

“Yep,” Donna replied.    
  


“Can I see it?” Abbie Jean asked excitedly. 

Donna nodded. Pulling out the black cap and gown, as well as her gold stole signifying that she was graduating with honors, she slipped on the gown and put the cap on her head. “What do you think?” 

Both squealed with glee.    
  


“My friend, the scholar!” CJ exclaimed, wrapping her in a hug. “I’m so proud of you.” 

“Thank you.” Donna replied gratefully. “I’m not sure I ever could’ve done this without you, so thank you.” 

She started to say something, then hesitated. “Um...you know, we’re gonna have to start thinking seriously about what we talked about before.” 

CJ nodded silently. “Yeah, I know.” 

Donna had come to her about two weeks earlier and told her that she had made the decision that when she graduated college, the time had come for her and Abbie Jean to move to a place more substantial. There was a small house for sale, just a hop, skip, and jump away from the area where Josh, Ellie, and the Bartlets lived. Donna had scraped together the money to put down a down payment (though Jed had told her she could have the place for half price), and they would be moving the next week. 

Donna sighed, then smiled slightly. “I’m gonna miss you like crazy. And I know Abbie Jean will, too.” At the sound of her name, Abbie Jean perked up her ears. “But...it’s time. She’s getting older, she’s going to need space to run around, to have her own room. I’d rather do it now, than wait until she’s older.” 

“And you want space for Josh when he stays over, too?” CJ asked knowingly. 

“Well…” Donna trailed off. “That’ll be a nice bonus.” 

CJ smiled back. “I’m gonna miss you too, Donna. More than you will ever know. But I get it. It’s time.” She came around the counter and wrapped Donna in a hug. “You’re gonna do great, though. I believe in you.” 

Donna just held on to her friend, tears brimming in her eyes. “Thanks.” 

Thoughts were beginning to percolate in CJ’s mind. After all, Donna hadn’t said she was finding a new job yet, but she couldn’t stay a waitress all her life. Maybe it was time to give Donna a promotion…

… 

Several days later, it was graduation day for the University of New Hampshire’s Class of 2004, including one Donna Moss. 

Donna had gotten eight tickets for her graduation, so she invited her parents, Abbie Jean, Josh, CJ, Ellie, Jed, and Abbey. They all sat in a row on the left side of the folding chairs facing the dais, reading their glossy programs and chatting excitedly. 

They all quieted down as a recording of “Pomp and Circumstance” began to play from somewhere in the venue. A sea of black gowns began to file in, and the Liberty crew began to look eagerly for Donna. 

Abbie Jean saw her first. “Mommy! Mommy!” 

CJ grinned and clicked her camera wildly as Donna looked back and gave them a small wave. Her parents were tearing up, watching the day they thought would never come. Ellie was smiling proudly, but inside, she was nervous. She had a big announcement to make to her father later, and she wasn’t sure at all how he would take it. And Josh was watching with pride in his eyes as his girlfriend took the first step in the rest of her life. 

The commencement ceremony got underway, and CJ found her mind wandering. She remembered first meeting Donna at the diner when she came in-four months pregnant and running from, as it turned out, her abusive ex-boyfriend who wanted nothing more than to track her down and make her pay for leaving him. She remembered standing up for Donna in the town square when Toby was confronting her and giving her a job. And then, of course, she thought about Abbie Jean. 

Watching from behind Donna as she came into the world, knowing that she had even a small part in helping to bring her there. 

Holding her in her arms, barely a day old and already so much a part of her life. 

Making sure that even at four months and with her mother facing prison time, that she would have a good life. 

Watching her take her first shaky steps on the floor of the diner, as the customers watched adoringly. 

Her first words in the loft. 

And of course, the spunky, smart, beautiful little girl she had grown into today, that now sat on her lap watching her mother take a step that had taken her years to accomplish. 

Finally, the President of the college announced the degrees for the Bachelor of Science candidates. As he announced the candidates for Business Administration, everyone cheered loudly. Donna and her classmates all stood and moved their tassels, before the President announced, “Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the University of New Hampshire’s Class of 2004!” 

Everyone cheered again as everyone’s caps, including Donna’s, went up into the air. 

“Yay, Mommy!” Abbie Jean yelled, though she knew her mother couldn’t hear her. 

And after the ceremony had ended, Abbie Jean was the first to find her mom. “Mommy, you did it!” 

“She sure did, kiddo,” Josh said, wrapping them both up in a hug and his eyes sparkling with excitement. “She sure did.” 

… 

An hour later, Donna’s graduation party was underway at the diner. Everyone in town, it seemed, wanted to talk to the new graduate and find out what her plan was. 

“You know there’s always a spot for you in the Mayor’s office, Donna.” Jed told her as they sat at a table in the diner. “We could use a good financial manager to keep an eye on our budget.” 

“That’s very kind, sir, but...I don’t want to leave CJ in the lurch.” Donna explained. 

Jed raised his hands. “It’s not a one-time offer. Just think about it.” 

Donna nodded. “I will.” 

CJ, sitting nearby, was again struck by the thought she had had a few days previously. And today, she decided to do something about it. 

“You know, Donna, I’ve been thinking about you and your future at the diner. I know that after getting a Bachelor’s degree, the last thing you probably want to do is to keep being a waitress.” She reached for her hand. “If you want to move on professionally, too, I’ll understand.” 

Donna smiled gratefully. “Thank you for that, CJ. But I don’t want to just leave, either. I love working at the diner. I’m already moving out of the loft. I’m not ready to move on professionally. At least not yet.” 

“I know.” CJ replied. “Which is why I have a suggestion to make.” 

“What’s that?” 

“I’m prepared to offer you a promotion. Assistant Manager.” 

“Really?” Donna asked. “What would I be doing?” 

“You’d be helping me more with the business end of things-you know, orders and finances, that kind of thing. But you’ll also still be serving every now and then.” 

“You’ll have to find a new waitress.” 

“I would’ve had to do that, anyway.” CJ pointed out. “So what do you say?” 

“I say...I’d love to!” Donna told her excitedly. She stood up and pulled CJ in a hug. “That sounds perfect. Thank you.” 

Meanwhile, across the diner, Ellie was working up the courage to tell her dad what she had decided a week earlier. It had been a long road since finding out Amy had once again abandoned her and her little brother. She had done some soul-searching, and now she realized that it was time to make a big life choice. Now, to tell her dad. 

“Dad, can I see you outside for a minute?” 

Josh looked confused, but nodded. “Sure, kid.” They walked outside into the warm spring night and sat down on a bench. “What’s up?” he asked quietly. 

“Dad, I’ve been doing a lot of thinking since Amy left. And I realized that I don’t really know who I am anymore. I’m just this figment of who everyone wants me to be.” 

“What are you talking about?” Josh asked, perplexed. “I know who you are. You’re the girl who got into six Ivy League schools, and has an A average at one of the top colleges in the country.” He paused. “Is this coming from Leighton?” 

“Well, maybe. I really like him, Dad. He thinks that maybe I should take some time off school, find out what I want to do.” 

Josh couldn’t believe his ears. Ellie, dropping out of school? That was so unlike her. But then again, he hadn’t really understood any decision she had made since March. He just knew that she would regret this. “You’re not dropping out of school.” 

“Um, not to disrespect you, Dad, but yes, I am.” 

“No, no, you don’t understand. I am not expressing disbelief. I just gave you an order. You are not dropping out of school.” 

“Dad, I’m 20 years old. I can make my own decisions.” 

“Not when I’m helping to pay for your education, you don’t.” Josh shot back, rising from his seat on the bench in anger. His raised volume had caused CJ, Donna, and the Bartlets to peek out the diner door in interest and file quietly onto the sidewalk. 

“This is my decision. I’m gonna get a job, and then, I’m gonna move in with Leighton. We decided.” 

“You  _ decided?”  _ Josh yelled. “And when was I going to find out about this?” 

“I’m telling you now.” Suddenly, there was a honk from the street. Leighton was pulling up in a red sports car. 

“Ellie, don’t do this.” Josh practically begged. 

“Dad, I’ve already signed the papers to withdraw next semester. It’s done. I want to live my own life, away from all the bad things.” 

“Bad things? Ellie, look at what you’re giving up.” 

“Then that’s the cost of all this, I guess,” Ellie said. “I’ve made my decision, Dad. And you’ll just have to live with it.” 

“If you walk out now,” Josh said in a raised voice, “don’t bother coming back!” He tried his best to ignore the gasps that came from the small audience on the curb. 

Ellie froze as she opened Leighton’s door. “Are you in or are you out, El?” Leighton asked impatiently. 

She stole a glance back at her father. “Yeah.” She said. “I’m in.” 

And with that, she jumped in Leighton’s car, and they drove away. 

Josh sat down on the curb, his head in his hands. He felt like he had just lost his daughter. And he knew that on some level, he had. 

He felt someone sit next to him. He turned to find Donna with a concerned look on her face. 

“I’m so sorry.” She said. 

Josh just looked at her. And suddenly, he knew what he wanted to do next in his life. 

“Donna, will you marry me?” he asked, his voice full of care. 

Donna did a double-take. “What?” 

“I don’t know a lot right now, but I know that I don’t want to live a second longer without you in my life. Will you marry me?” 

She smiled softly and hesitated, but when it came, her answer was just as swift. 

“Okay.”

… 

The next six weeks passed in an uncomfortable silence between father and daughter. Ellie, as it turned out, had been serious about dropping out of Dartmouth and moving in with Leighton. Apparently, she now had a job in Hanover. Josh didn’t know this firsthand; Donna saw her often on supply runs for the diner and reported that though she was doing well, there was something different about her. This new version of Ellie was much different than the one they all knew. But the one thing that all the members of Liberty had agreed on was that it was high-time for Josh and Ellie to talk things out. 

Luckily, the annual Fourth of July parade and barbeque in Liberty provided an ample opportunity for lively chatter. The Fourth of July had always been Jed’s favorite holiday, and it was celebrated with gusto. A parade involving the whole town, a barbeque catered by CJ and Abbey, and fireworks out by the inn were on the program for the day. 

Donna was getting Abbie Jean dressed in her bedroom of their new house. It was smaller than she anticipated, but her daughter had her own room, and that was enough. Abbie Jean would be walking in the parade with the other young children in and around Liberty, and she had requested a red and blue outfit with sparkles. 

“Okay, sweetheart.” She told Abbie Jean. “I think you’re all set.” 

“Do I look pretty, Mommy?” 

“Very pretty!” Donna said with a smile. She pulled her daughter to her and kissed her cheek. “Ready for today?” 

“Yeah!” She exclaimed as she ran out to the living room. 

Donna stood up, laughing over the spirit of her little girl and yet also wondering how today would go down. After all, if things went as planned, this would be Josh and Ellie’s first time in the same room since their fight. 

Ellie drove to town, apprehensive but still excited. She never missed the Fourth of July, and especially this year with all the kids involved. But she still didn’t know what she would say to her dad if she saw him. She was fully invested in her new life, but Leighton had suggested they not live together just yet. So, she was back where she started-looking for someplace to start over. 

She park her car on the square and got out to walk to the parade route. They always started out near the inn, but Ellie wasn’t quite ready to go to the inn. She had almost reached the mayor’s office-a safe spot where she could watch the parade without having to interact with many people-when she heard someone call her name. 

“Ellie?” She turned to see Sam and Ainsley making their way towards her. Holly was perched on her father’s shoulders, and the Seaborns’ newest addition, six-week-old Bradley Samuel, was asleep in his stroller. 

“Hi, Sam. Hi, Ainsley.” Ellie said awkwardly. She peered in at baby Bradley. “He is really cute. Congratulations.”

“Thanks.” Ainsley replied, smiling softly as she caught a hint of the old Ellie coming through. 

“Did-did you guys get to have the home birth you wanted?” Ellie asked, remembering conversations from when she was home-arguments over whether they should go to the hospital (Sam’s idea) or have the baby at home (Ainsley’s suggestion that she wanted to experience). 

“We did, and it went perfectly!” Ainsley gushed. “I got to labor in the comfort of my own home, and Sam was right there beside me, cheering me on. And after five hours of labor, he just...came out, beautiful and healthy.” 

“And I caught him!” Sam stated proudly. Ellie grinned for her dad’s best friend. That did sound really cool. 

“I’m really happy for you guys.” Ellie said sincerely. “Um...I’m gonna get my seat for the parade.” 

Sam nodded. “Okay. Do you want me to tell your dad you’re here?” 

Ellie shook her head. “No. I’ll, um...I’ll find him when I’m ready.” 

“All right. Sounds reasonable.” With that, Sam hugged her awkwardly, and he and Ainsley moved on down the street. Ellie settled into her beach chair, and that’s when she saw him. 

He was standing at the corner near the diner, watching to see that the parade route went the way it was supposed to. That had been Abbey’s suggestion (though her ulterior motive was that if Josh had to be in the town square, sooner or later he would run into Ellie). Just then, he looked slightly to the right and caught Ellie’s eye. 

Ellie held her breath and waved to her father. It was an olive branch, to be sure. But nothing about Ellie’s decisions had changed. Would her father accept that?

… 

The next time Josh saw his daughter was at the annual barbeque held at the inn. He watched her from a distance as she talked quietly to CJ. Suddenly, Abbey appeared at his elbow. 

“You know, nothing’s going to change unless you go over there and talk to her.” 

Josh looked over at Abbey. “I’m not sure if she’s ready yet.” 

“That may be so,” Abbey told him, “but you won’t know unless you try, now will you?” 

Josh nodded, ready to at least try. “You’re right. I’ll try.” Taking a deep breath, he walked over to Ellie and CJ, who were obviously in the middle of a conversation. 

Ellie looked over, surprised. “Hi.” 

“Hi.” Josh returned. He turned to CJ. “CJ, can you excuse us?” 

“Sure thing, pal of mine,” CJ said. AS she turned to leave, Ellie said, “Thanks again for letting me stay with you.” 

Josh looked confused. This was news to him. “Wait, you’re staying with CJ?” 

“Yeah. Leighton doesn’t think we should live together yet, and it’s not like I’ll be living on campus, so…” 

“I don’t believe it,” Josh stated. “You haven’t changed your mind.” 

“No. And I thought maybe you were ready to accept my decision. Now I see I was wrong.” 

“I accept that you want to live with CJ. I refuse to accept that you want to throw your entire life away over some misguided attempt at bottling up your anger and trying to discover who you are!” 

“Dad, maybe I’m not who you want me to be. But this is me.” 

“No, it’s not,” Josh said, shaking his head. “I know you can’t see it right now, but when you come to your senses, let me know.” 

“I’m moving back to town. I have a job. What else do you want me to do?”

“I want my daughter back!” Josh exploded. “I want my little girl back.” 

Ellie’s lower lip quivered, but her resolve held strong. She still believed she was doing the best thing to preserve herself and her self-worth. She called out haltingly, “I heard you and Donna are getting married. Congratulations.” 

Josh watched helplessly as Ellie headed away from the inn. Abbey and the others also watched, concerned over what had just happened. 

Obviously, Ellie would not be able to come to the conclusions they had come to on their own. But was it already too late? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Don’t worry too much; I plan to have this plot resolved in the next couple of chapters. Please let me know what you thought! 


	15. New Jobs, New Lives; Preparations and News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s the next chapter! Hope you enjoy, please read and review! 

Chapter 15: New Jobs, New Lives; Preparations and News

It had been eight weeks since the Fourth of July, and that awful fight between Josh and Ellie at the barbeque. Since then, Ellie had moved in with CJ but otherwise continued to spend all her time in Hanover with her job and with Leighton. Josh had not spoken to her since that day. He realized now more than ever before that the ball was in her court. When she was ready to come to her senses, she would come to him. For now, nothing Josh could say or do would change her mind about coming back to Liberty and going back to school. 

It was the beginning of September, and Ellie was still adamant about not enrolling for the fall. She had officially withdrawn from school, but could still technically register for classes anytime in the next few weeks. It was now or never, in his mind. He just hoped she saw reason before it was too late. Little did he know that fate-along with a little assistance-was about to throw him a bone. 

Meanwhile, Jed and Abbey watched, helpless, as the little girl they had long loved continued to make poor choices. They were talking about this one morning, as both were getting ready for work. 

“Have you heard from Josh lately?” Jed asked his wife. 

“No. Why?” Abbey replied. And then she knew. “You want to know if he’s heard from Ellie, don’t you?” 

“Is there something so wrong with that?” 

“Jed…” Abbey said softly, crossing the room. “She’s going to come home when-and it will be when, not if-she’s ready to come home. Josh said it’s all up to her now. We just have to be patient.” 

“Still,” Jed continued, “desperate times call for desperate measures. I made a call.” 

Abbey raised her eyebrows. “What did you do?” 

Jed was silent. 

“Jed? Who did you call?” 

This time, he gave her a look, as if to say,  _ You know exactly who I’m talking about.  _

Then, Abbey’s expression changed. “Really?” 

“Really.” 

“You think it’ll work?” 

“If there’s anybody who’ll get through to her, it’s him.” 

Meanwhile, over in Hanover, Charlie Young had gotten a distressing call from his foster father. Ellie had cut herself off from the rest of Liberty. She had gotten way too involved with this rich boyfriend of hers, and she had, among other things that had happened when Amy took off, dropped out of Dartmouth. 

At first, Charlie reacted with disbelief. This wasn’t the Ellie he knew. Realistically, he knew that the news about Amy, especially given what had happened in high school, had thrown her world into an emotional tailspin. But he also knew that the girl she once was, the girl who had finished her sophomore year at Dartmouth with a 3.95 GPA, was still in there somewhere. Jed was right, he thought. Charlie had always been Ellie’s best friend, the one who could see straight and tell her how it was. If there was anybody in Liberty who could get through to Ellie Lyman, it was Charlie Young. 

… 

Ainsley was getting ready to work after Bradley’s birth, leaving her three-month-old son and 21-month old daughter in the hands of a local daycare that was run outside of Liberty. It was just between the Hanover Circuit Court and her law office in Liberty, so it was easy to access from wherever she worked that day. But, as this would be their first day in a full daycare environment for both of them (for the first year and a half of Holly’s life, she had been watched by Sam during the day at the inn), Holly was understandably a little apprehensive. When Ainsley turned to leave after giving instructions to the daycare supervisor on when to feed Bradley, Holly let loose with a wail. 

“No bye-bye, Mommy! No bye-bye!” Holly cried. While Abbie Jean had been a little bit ahead of the verbal curve, Holly was right on schedule, just beginning to learn to speak in simple sentences. Apparently, her father’s gift for words had not yet rubbed off on her. Neither, it seemed, had his ability to adapt in any situation. 

“I’ll be back soon, babydoll,” Ainsley promised. She blew her a kiss and headed out, but her daughter’s wails could be heard even as she walked out the door. For the first time since she had come up with the daycare idea, she was feeling just a twinge of guilt. But then she snapped out of it. Her children would fine without her for eight hours, and Holly needed to learn how to be without her parents. It would just take time. 

In no time at all, Ainsley was pulling up outside her law office. Since she had been on maternity leave, she had handpicked another public defender from the circuit court, a young man by the name of Ryan Pierce, to run the offices in her absence. But rather than rotate him back to the court system, Ainsley had decided that it might be beneficial for her to have a clerk/researcher working full-time in the office if she had to be in court. So, she was on her way in now to make an offer to a man she still had not met. Now, hopefully, he would take the job. 

She walked into the tiny office to find a man in his mid-to-late twenties typing busily at her desk. When he looked up, he immediately shot to his feet, obviously terrified of being reprimanded. “Mrs. Hayes-Seaborn!” He said quickly. “It’s an honor, ma’am.” 

But Ainsley waved him back down. “Oh, cut the theatrics. You must be Ryan Pierce.” She held out her hand. 

He rushed forward and held out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you. I hope you’ll find that “I’ve run the office up to your standards while you’ve been away.” 

“That’s my hope, too,” Ainsley replied. She pulled out the resume from her folder that she had been handed by someone-presumably Ryan’s assistant. “You’re a graduate of Harvard Law?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“Do me a favor, Ryan. If you’re gonna work here, don’t call me ‘ma’am’. It makes me feel ten years older. Ainsley’s fine. Funny, I went to Harvard Law.” 

“Huh,” Ryan said, obviously a little laxer now that he felt he wasn’t in the presence of anyone important. 

“And Pierce, your last name. You wouldn’t happen to be related to…” 

“My dad.” 

“So you’re inbred?” 

“Pretty much.” God, this kid was smug. 

“Listen, I think your attitude needs work, but you’re good at case law and precedence and I need a clerk to work the office while I’m in Hanover. You’re my guy, assuming you want the job, of course.” 

At least Ryan had had the good sense to shut his mouth. He nodded quickly. “Yes, ma-Ainsley.” 

“That’s better.” Ainsley chirped quickly. “Get me everything we have on New Hampshire property tax law. Go to the Dartmouth Law library if you can’t find anything.” 

Ryan nodded again and skittered out of the room, suitably put in his place. Ainsley watched him leave, then laughed. He was a loose cannon in some places, but they might just work well together. 

… 

Charlie arrived in Liberty in record time. He was going to ask Josh where Ellie was working, but a quick conversation with Sam established that Josh didn’t know much about the life she had made with Leighton. He did, however, have a conversation with an unlikely source that proved to Charlie just how far Ellie had fallen. 

Once he had reached his neighborhood, he could see four-year-old Abbie Jean Moss sitting on the curb, visibly upset. A pink piece of paper rested beside her; as he got closer, Charlie could make out that it was a drawing the little girl had made. 

“Hey, Abbie Jean.” Charlie greeted. The four-year-old looked up, her eyes wide and red from crying. 

He crouched down beside her. “Do you remember me?” 

Abbie Jean looked at him critically. Then, realization began to dawn on her face. “Charlie!” She exclaimed happily, and yet still subdued. She immediately held up her arms, and Charlie obediently picked her up and sat down with her on his lap. 

“What’s your drawing?” Charlie asked, picking up the sheet of paper. The picture was a little hard to make out due to its population of stick figures, but he recognized a figure that was probably Abbie Jean, a figure that was most likely Donna, and the last two...well, he couldn’t figure them out yet, but he was sure she was about to tell him. 

“That’s me,” Abbie Jean explained, “That’s Mommy, and that’s Josh and Ellie.” 

“Oh,” Charlie said, suddenly understanding. 

“But Ellie doesn’t like me anymore.” 

Charlie did a double-take. “What do you mean, Ellie doesn’t like you anymore?” 

“She never plays with me anymore. And she told me she would show me how to ride the bus on my first day of school, but she never showed up.” 

He couldn’t believe his ears. “Well...I’m sure she was just busy.” 

“But she promised. And she’s been busy all summer!” A pout set in. 

“Look, kid,” Charlie said. “I don’t know what’s going on with Ellie right now, but would it make you feel better if I told her how much you miss her?” 

“Uh-huh.” Abbie Jean nodded with tears in her eyes. She hugged Charlie, and as he did, he began thinking. It had gotten to the point where Ellie was ignoring the people who depended on her most in the world. His talk with her couldn’t come soon enough.

He quickly found her in Hanover after a quick conversation with Donna. She was working at a local newspaper office, typing on her computer when Charlie walked in. She looked up, and her expression immediately changed from neutral to baffled. 

“Charlie?” She asked in a confused voice. “What are you doing here?” As far as she knew, he was attending the University of New Hampshire in the eastern part of the state. 

“I came to say hi. I haven’t seen you in a while.” 

“Really?” Ellie said cautiously. “You went out of your way a little, didn’t you?” 

Charlie shrugged. “Maybe a little.” He sat on the chair opposite Ellie’s desk. “Do you want to get something to eat with me? Catch up on old times?” 

Her face showed how much Ellie was struggling. Charlie held his breath. He could tell that she knew exactly why he was there. But would she decide to trust him, decide that she was ready to hear what he had to say?

Finally, Ellie met his eyes. “Sure. 7:00?” 

He broke into a grin. “Sure.” 

Three hours later, at the agreed-upon meeting place, he could see a car pulling up outside the restaurant. Ellie got out, and so did a guy. Charlie guessed this was Leighton, and his heart sunk. He had been hoping to get her alone. He decided to approach her anyway. 

“Hey, Ellie.” Charlie greeted. 

“Hey, Charlie.” Ellie responded. Sensing Charlie’s discomfort, Ellie turned to Leighton and introduced him. “Charlie, this is Leighton, my boyfriend. Um, Leighton, this is Charlie, an old friend from high school.” 

The two eyed each other suspiciously. Then, Leighton turned to Ellie. 

Ellie laughed nervously. “I thought the three of us could eat together.” 

But Leighton’s voice lowered-both in volume and in intensity. Charlie’s ears perked up. He had been in the foster care system long enough to know a case of verbal abuse when he saw it. “Look-I wanted us to have dinner  _ alone,  _ without anybody hanging around. Especially not another guy. Got it?” 

Ellie looked Leighton straight in the eye. She had been letting him speak to her in this manner for far too long. And that came to an end now. 

To Charlie’s astonishment, Ellie looked him in the eyes and said, “I just want to have dinner with my friend. Is that OK?” 

Leighton looked at her. She was right. “Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll be at the apartment when you come back.” Then, he stalked back over to his truck and drove away. 

Charlie turned to Ellie as they began walking. “He’s a real ray of sunshine.” 

Somehow, Ellie found herself defending him. “He’s not always like that.” 

“Really?” Charlie responded in kind. He turned to face his former girlfriend. “What happened to you?” 

Ellie was caught off-guard. “What?” 

“What happened to you? Dropping out of school, moving in with your boyfriend, this isn’t you! Why did you drop out of school?” 

“What makes you think this isn’t me?” 

“Because I know you!” Charlie raised his voice. “So what are you doing?” 

“I don’t know!” Ellie blurted out. “I don’t know.” She said more quietly. Charlie’s question rang out in her head. What was she doing? 

“I was angry.” She admitted. “I was angry at Amy, and at my dad, and I just...I needed to find out who I was, without anybody’s expectations.” 

“And did you?” Charlie prompted. 

“You know, I don’t know if I did.” Ellie said. Then she began to think about the last three months. How had she strayed so far from her family and her home? And she began to think about everyone she loved back home that she had hurt. Her father, the Bartlets, Donna, Abbie Jean…

Her head shot up. “Abbie Jean.” She whispered. “Her first day of preschool. I forgot.” The thought of disappointing the four-year-old who thought the world of her. was the final shot in the arm she needed to get her life back on track. 

Charlie nodded. “It’s not too late, you know. To change your mind about Dartmouth.” 

“You’re right.” Ellie said, a determined smile lighting up her face. “You’re absolutely right.” 

The next day, Ellie called up Dartmouth and asked if she could still register for classes for the fall. She was told that she had called just in time-classes were still available. Then, she called her father and explained everything. That she had left her job in Hanover, re-enrolled in Dartmouth, and was now coming home. She pulled up in front of their house just as Josh emerged, his face awash with relief. 

He ran out into the yard just as Ellie got out of her car. They met in the middle and embraced. 

“I'm sorry.” Ellie cried, her voice muffled. 

“You're sorry? I'm sorry.” Josh replied. 

“I was so mixed-up. I was stupid.”

“No, I was stupid.” Josh said, his own feelings about their fight coming to light. 

“I was more stupid.” Ellie replied. 

“Oh, boy. Time to get you back to Dartmouth.” He chuckled. 

“I love you, Dad.” Ellie told him. 

“Oh, kid, you have no idea.” Josh said, hugging her tighter as if he would never let go. 

Just then, Ellie looked behind him to notice that Abbie Jean and Donna were on the doorstep, watching the reunion. Ellie approached Abbie Jean, who looked understandably cross. 

“Hey, peanut.” Ellie said gently. “I’m really sorry I wasn’t there yesterday. I know that meant a lot to you. Do you forgive me?” 

Abbie Jean watched her for a moment, then threw her arms around the college student. “Don’t worry, Ellie. I forgive you. Are you really home now?” 

“I’m really home.” Ellie promised. 

The universe had finally righted itself, and Ellie was home. 

… 

The months passed as Ellie got back into her groove and returned to Dartmouth. She was still, thankfully, on track to graduate and quickly built back up to her previous GPA. Nobody said anything more about the terrible fight that drove father and daughter apart. But if any outsiders looked at Josh and Ellie, they would never have guessed that just seven months earlier, they had barely been speaking. 

One source of contention was that Ellie still continued to date Leighton. But Josh learned to just let her be without intruding on every aspect of her life, and everyone got along fine. 

Donna had celebrated Ellie’s return by beginning in earnest the wedding planning that she had put off until Ellie came to her senses. She had immediately asked Ellie to be her maid of honor, and the latter had enthusiastically agreed. CJ and Ainsley would be her other bridesmaids, while Josh picked Sam to be his best man, and Toby and Scott to be groomsmen. Abbie Jean and Justin would be the flower girl and ring bearer, respectively. 

All the wedding planning was taking a toll on Ellie, and she knew that she couldn’t do it all by herself. So she asked CJ for help one day in the diner. 

“CJ, I just feel like if I do this all by myself, my head’s going to explode.” Ellie said as she put her head in her hands on top of the counter. 

“Have you talked to Donna about it?” 

“I don’t want her to think I can’t handle being maid of honor.” 

“I don’t think you can’t handle it.” said a new voice from behind her. Ellie turned around, looking slightly guilty, to see Donna carrying a load of dishes behind her. She loved her new job as assistant manager but was still happy to be carrying a shift every now and then until a new waitress could be found. CJ had seen resumes from all over rural New Hampshire, but so far none of them stood out. “Ellie, if you need help, just ask for it. Nobody’s expecting you to plan a wedding-especially my wedding-all by yourself.” 

Ellie met her eyes. “Really?” 

“Really.” Donna confirmed, a smile on her face. “Tell you what, why don’t you take care of the music and the flowers, CJ can take care of the food and the decorations, and I’ll handle everything else.” 

“It’s a deal!” Ellie said cheerfully, her fears disappearing in one fell swoop. The wedding was two weeks away, and Ellie felt like she was looking forward to it once again. 

… 

CJ was working late in the diner that evening. Ellie had moved out and gone back to Dartmouth, so the second bedroom in the loft was empty once more. Even with Donna working every other day, there was still slack to be picked up, and for that, she needed to hire a waitress. But CJ was about to get a surprise of a totally different sort-one that had the potential to change her life forever. 

The door opened, and the bell alerted CJ to the presence of someone else in the diner. CJ held her breath slightly. Ever since the incident with Donna and the knife five years earlier, she had always been cautious with security at the diner. 

“Sorry, we’re closed.” She called, coming out of the back-then stopped in her tracks. For there, standing right in front of her, was her elusive love of five years earlier, Danny Concannon. 

“Hello, CJ.” He said finally. 

“Danny.” She breathed. “What are you doing here? After all this time?” 

He shrugged. “Do I need an excuse to check on an old friend?” 

She shook her head. “No, of course, you don’t. I’m just...surprised.”

He smiled awkwardly. “So…how’s Gail?” 

“Gail?” CJ repeated, confused. Then she burst out laughing. No one made her laugh quite like Danny did. “You mean the fish?” 

“Yes, I mean the fish.” Danny confirmed. 

“She’s fine. Still swimming around.” 

“Donna OK? Her little girl?” He had heard about the trial, of course, and had breathed a sigh of relief when she was acquitted. 

“She’s fine,” CJ replied, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Abbie Jean just turned 5, and Donna moved out to a small house near the inn so they could have more space. They both love it.” 

“Good. That’s good to hear.” Danny replied. “I missed you.” 

The admission was so far out of left field that CJ had to do a double-take. “You...have?” she stammered. After so many years of deciding that whatever her relationship with Danny wasn’t meant to be, this came as a bolt out of the blue. 

“Yes, I have,” Danny replied. He moved closer to her. I’ve been doing a lot of thinking the last few years since we drifted apart. Mostly about you.” 

“Mostly?” CJ chuckled. “Come on, be serious. You haven’t been pining for me for five years, have you?” 

“Well, no,” Danny admitted. “I’ve been out on a few dates, but I ran into a problem.” 

“Oh, yeah, what’s that?” 

“None of them were you.” His voice was dead serious. “Look, we agreed five years ago that we weren’t going to work as a couple. But maybe we were wrong. Maybe...we should give each other another chance.” 

CJ was flabbergasted. Could she possibly date Danny Concannon again? And if she did, what did the future have in store for her and this man that she had dated ever so briefly five years earlier-but had never managed to forget? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will be a long-awaited event-Josh and Donna’s wedding. Please let me know what you thought! 


	16. Wedding Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We’re coming into the homestretch of this story! Only two chapters left after this! This one is a big-Josh and Donna’s long-awaited wedding. As always, hope you enjoy, and please read and review! 

Chapter 16: Wedding Bells 

A few days after Danny Concannon’s return, the countdown to Josh and Donna’s wedding had begun. It would be held at the inn, just like Sam and Ainsley’s had been, and between the women of the town all helping with the arrangements, the wedding was shaping up to be an exciting event for the entire town. And now, the exciting day that had once seemed so far off was only T-minus two days away. 

CJ was working a shift at the diner before Donna’s bachelorette party (it wouldn’t be a full traditional party, just a small cocktail party in the loft) while thinking about Danny’s sudden return. They had gone to dinner the previous night, gone back to CJ’s apartment, and...didn’t sleep. 

It wasn’t that she wasn’t excited by the prospect of a relationship with him. It was that she had been romantically on her own for so long that she feared screwing up a relationship. But maybe Danny was worth the risk. 

She was so deep in thought that she scarcely noticed the door opening. She turned around to find Zoey Bartlet standing at the counter. 

“Zoey!” She exclaimed, coming around the counter to give her a huge hug. “How have you been? How’s grad school going?” 

“Good, thanks.” 

“You meet any new guys recently?” After the Jean-Paul mess, Zoey had told her parents and sisters that she had effectively sworn off guys, electing to focus on her studies instead. Still, that might’ve changed. 

But Zoey shook her head as she sat down at the counter. CJ moved to pour her a cup of coffee. “Nope, no prospects as of late. What about you?” 

CJ bit her lip. Should she share what had happened over the last few days? Then, suddenly, it came out. “Danny came back a few days ago.” 

Zoey’s eyes grew wide. “Danny...Concannon? My old professor Danny Concannon?” 

“Mm-hmm,” CJ said. “And we went out to dinner last night and...well, you know.” 

“Really?” Zoey drawled out. “And what exactly is happening with you and the English professor?” 

“Well...I don’t know. I don’t know what it is we’re doing, or what it is I want out of this relationship. But the truth is, I’m in love with him.” It was the first time CJ had said those words out loud, and she shocked herself with them. 

Zoey sat at the counter with a knowing smile on her face. “You’re in love with him? Is he clear on that?” 

CJ looked thoughtful. Maybe Danny did deserve a chance, despite her insecurities. “You know what? I don’t know, but I might find out.” 

Zoey smiled brightly. “Invite him to be your date to the wedding!” 

“But what if he’s already busy?” 

“Only one way to find out!” Zoey said, pointing to the phone. 

CJ walked over to the phone on the other end of the counter. Taking a deep breath, she picked up the phone and dialed. 

… 

Meanwhile, Abbey and Millie were working in the office together-a rare occasion, but necessary, given their packed schedule. Abbey was working in the main office, while Millie worked in the pediatric and adolescent clinic. But as the evening wore on, and the pair got ready to attend Josh and Donna’s rehearsal dinner, Millie had some news for her friend and business partner. 

“Hey, Abbey?” Millie called. “I have some news.” 

“Oh?” Abbey said, looking up from her papers and pulling down her reading glasses. “What’s up?” 

“I’m getting married. Or, re-married, in any case.” 

Abbey’s jaw dropped. Then, she schooled her face from one of surprise to one of excitement. “Oh, Millie, that’s wonderful! I’m so happy for you!” She stood up and enveloped her in a hug. “Who is the guy? How long have you known him? When do I get to meet him?” 

“Well, his name is Leo McGarry. He’s an attorney, but he works out of Washington DC as White House Counsel. We met about two weeks ago at a Democratic National Committee fundraiser in Hanover, and we just hit it off. Before I knew it, he asked me to marry him!” 

Abbey’s eyes bugged out. “Did you say, Leo...McGarry?” 

Millie nodded. “Why? You know him?”

“Know him?” Abbey laughed. “He and Jed go back...God, I don’t even know how long! What a small world.” 

Millie’s face was very neutral. “Talk about a small world. When Leo asked me where I lived, he mentioned that his old friend Jed worked here. I guess I didn’t make the connection.” She laughed aloud at the absurdity of it. “How about that? I’m marrying your husband’s old friend. Oh, and your third question? You can meet him-or in your case, get reacquainted with him-right now. He’s coming to pick me up for dinner so we can make wedding plans.” 

Just then, as if on cue, there was a knock on the door, and Leo McGarry poked his head in. He looked good for his age, given that Abbey hadn’t seen him for nearly ten years, and still had the same broad smile and twinkling eyes that managed to make him look ten years younger. 

He stopped in his tracks. “Abbey? Ab-Millie, your business partner is Abbey Bartlet?” 

“Leo.” Millie greeted, coming over to kiss him on the cheek. “I didn’t realize you two had a history until I told Abbey about you.” 

“Yeah, when was the first time we met, Abbey? 1970?” 

“Yep, 1970,” Abbey replied. “Right after Jed and I came home from London.” 

“How’s Jed?” 

“He’s fine. Still running this town like the benevolent George Washington he is. You know how invested he gets in local politics.” 

Leo chuckled. “Same old Jed. Hey, you’re going to this wedding tomorrow, right?” 

“Are you kidding? We’ve known Josh and Donna for years. Since they first started going out as a couple.” 

He smiled fondly. “I’ve known Josh for years. I’m the one who pointed him to Liberty, you know. And now that his parents are gone...well, I feel like I need to be there. Watch the day Josh truly comes into his own.” 

“I think he came into his own the day he first met Donna.” 

“You may be right. And besides, this’ll be the last event I attend in this town with my fiancee, seeing as how we’ll be heading to DC as soon as we get married.” 

Abbey was flabbergasted. “Wait...DC?” This was news to her, but then again, why would she expect Leo to give up his job to move to small-town New Hampshire? She turned to Millie. “You’re leaving?” 

“Not right away. Abbey, we’ve had a good run.” Millie said, launching into her prepared speech. “And eventually, yes, we were both going to move on. You’ll find a new partner, but...I’ll never find another man like Leo.” 

They were looking at each other with such love in their eyes. And Abbey could see a bit of the rejuvenated spark that Leo had lost upon his divorce from his wife of thirty-two years, Jenny. Yes, she had to admit that the two were perfect for one another. 

Abbey softly smiled. “Then who am I to get in the way of your happiness?” She stood up and hugged first Leo, then Millie. “Congratulations.” 

“Thanks, Abbey,” Millie said gratefully. “That means a lot.” 

“Yes, it does.” Leo agreed. “And just because we’re moving down to DC doesn’t mean you two gals won’t stay in touch.” 

Abbey nodded in agreement. “That’s true.” She stood up suddenly. “What do you say we go announce your news to the rest of Liberty? Everyone’s over at the rehearsal dinner.” 

Leo and Millie looked at one another. “I guess we can stop in for an hour or so, then get a late dinner.” Millie decided.    
  


“Sounds good to me.” Leo agreed. And so, the three headed over to the town hall where the rehearsal dinner was just beginning to get underway, with renewed hope in their hearts. 

An hour later, Josh and Donna were dancing to the music of Ellie’s CD player. They would have a live band for the reception the next day, but they had decided to skimp on the rehearsal dinner. Since Josh’s parents weren’t present to bankroll the rehearsal dinner, the Bartlets had offered to host, and Josh and Donna were both eternally grateful. 

“Can you believe that at this time tomorrow, we’ll be Mr. and Mrs. Lyman?” Josh murmured to his fiancee as he moved her around the dance floor. 

“No,” Donna replied, her eyes shining. “I can’t believe that after all this time, we’re finally here.” 

“So,” Josh started. “Leo and Millie?” 

“I know. I didn’t see that one coming either.” 

“But anyway, I’m glad Leo’s here.” He said, looking over at where Leo and Jed were obviously in a heartfelt conversation. “It takes some of the sadness away from my parents not being here.” His eyes were downcast; he missed his family more than he could say. His parents and his sister. “They should be here.” 

“I know,” Donna said simply. She knew Josh missed his parents terribly. And there was nothing she could do to change it. But then, something occurred to her. “But you know what?” 

“What?” Josh said in a hoarse voice. Donna could see the tear tracks on his face. 

“They’re here right now, watching you. I know they are.” 

“You think so?” Josh replied. 

“I know they are,” Donna repeated with more conviction, kissing his palm. 

“Thanks, baby,” Josh said gently, pulling her into an embrace. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too,” Donna replied, leaning in to kiss him. 

From the dessert table, Ellie watched the tender moment between her father and soon-to-be stepmother. For not the first time, she was so grateful that Donna had come into their lives when they did. She knew that her father and Donna had a love story for the ages. 

… 

It was D-Day. At 2:00, in front of 200 people at the Presidential Inn, Josh Lyman and Donna Moss would be married. 

Donna woke up that morning feeling more content than she had in a long time. She was marrying the love of her life, a man who accepted her and her daughter wholeheartedly.

After a hearty breakfast made by her mother and Abbey, Donna, Ellie, Abbie Jean, and her mother headed over to the inn, where final preparations would take place. The backyard of the inn was beautifully decorated in the couple’s colors of blue and yellow. Yellow roses were everywhere, and folding chairs were set up in rows facing a wooden altar. Abbey was walking around the outside as guests were beginning to arrive around 1:30. Satisfied that everything was in place, Abbey went into a room in the inn where the bridal party was getting ready. 

“Is everyone ready?” She asked Donna, Ellie, CJ, Ainsley, and Abbie Jean, who were all dressed up for the wedding. 

“Yeah, I think so,” Ellie replied. “Are you ready, Donna?” 

Donna nodded quickly, overwhelmed with happiness. “Yeah. Um...can I just have a moment with Abbie Jean?” 

“Sure, Donna,” CJ replied. The bridesmaids all shuffled out of the room, and Donna turned to her five-year-old daughter and crouched down to her level. “Hey, sweetheart. You like Josh, right?” 

Abbie Jean nodded eagerly. “I love him.” 

“Good,” Donna said. “I guess I just want you to know that no matter what happens, you’ll always be my little girl, okay?” She hugged Abbie Jean close. “I love you so much, baby girl. Nothing will ever change that.” 

“I love you, too, Mommy.” Abbie Jean said seriously as she laid her head against her mother’s shoulder. They had been through so much, and now they would take this step together. 

Suddenly, Abbey walked in, looking very upset. 

“Abbey, what’s wrong?” Donna asked, alarmed. 

“The rain,” Abbey said. The forecast had indicated rain, but they all thought it would start after the wedding. “It’s coming down really hard. We can’t have the wedding outside.” 

Everyone was gathered in the lobby to get out of the rain, trying to figure out a solution to the inevitable problem of the rain. There was an additional problem, too: the string quartet they had hired for the wedding was stuck in Manchester, heavy rain making travel difficult. Josh was still determined not to see Donna until she walked down the aisle, so he was in his office with Sam and Margaret, trying to come up with a solution. Ellie was talking with CJ when suddenly she had a brainstorm. 

“I’ve got it!” She exclaimed. She raced off to the other side of the room. 

“Ellie, what-” CJ said, but the college student was already gone. 

Ellie pushed past several people until she found the man she was looking for-her one-time stepfather Scott, one of the groomsmen. “Scott!” 

Scott turned around. “Oh, hey, Ellie. Crazy about this rain!” 

  
“I need your help,” Ellie explained, breathless. “I think I know how we can save the wedding.” 

Half-an-hour later, Scott had found what he needed in his workshop and gotten Sam and Toby to help him. It was tickling to watch these men in tuxedos getting soaking wet, lifting into place the solution to Josh and Donna’s rained-out wedding day: a 20-foot canopy that stretched out from the back entrance to the inn. 

Music wasn’t hard once they had a chance to consider their options. Zoey had played flute in the high school orchestra, and she gamely volunteered. She had then recruited a guitar player from the music store in town to play guitar. They pulled up music from the Internet to play during the service. It wouldn’t be exactly the string quartet music the couple wanted, but it would work. 

Josh, the groomsmen, and Jed (who would be performing the service) got into position as the music started. To the soundtrack of “Ode to Joy”, first Abbie Jean and Justin (in shades of blue), then CJ, then Ainsley (in shades of yellow) walked down the aisle. Finally, Ellie made her way to the front. Josh watched proudly as they all walked down the makeshift aisle, formed by the guests cramming themselves underneath the canopy in two rows. 

Then, the two struck up the “Bridal Chorus”, or as much as they could remember (they hadn’t exactly rehearsed). The crowd turned and gasped in awe as Donna and her father emerged from the back door of the inn. 

Josh gaped in awe at Donna. He had never seen her look so beautiful. The dress was a cream-colored strapless satin dress that fell to the ground and flowed behind her. She also wore a veil that fell in front of and behind her. 

Before he knew it, she was at the front. Her father kissed her cheek and gave her hand to a beaming Josh. Josh leaned in and whispered, “You look beautiful.” 

Donna smiled widely as the processional ended and Jed began. 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Josh and Donna in the bond of holy matrimony. I have watched these two discover their feelings for each other little by little over the last several years. Their relationship has been tested by many different situations, but through it all, love has prevailed. At this time, I would like to invite Josh and Donna to declare their vows for one another.” 

Donna decided to go first. “Josh, when I first came here, I didn’t know who I was. I was a scared 24-year-old with a baby on the way, and wondering how I was going to discover who I was meant to be in this world. And then I met you, and I stopped wondering. You and Ellie took me into your lives without a second thought. You accepted my daughter with loving arms and made her a part of the family. I don’t know when it was that I fell in love with you, because the truth is, I can’t picture a time when I wasn’t in love with you, even if I didn’t know what it was at the time. I love you so much, and I can’t wait to start this new journey with you.” 

Josh brushed his hand across his eyes and smiled, taking her hand into his. “Donna, when I first met you, I can’t say it was love at first sight, but it was definitely shortly after that that I realized I was meant to spend the rest of my life with you. You are so beautiful, and strong, and such a good person. And you have raised a beautiful, smart, incredible daughter that is the icing on the cake. You are my best friend and the love of my life, and you make me happier than I ever thought I could be. And I promise that as we bring our families together as one, that I will spend each day making you feel the same way.” 

Everyone was crying as they listened to Josh and Donna pour their hearts out to one another. As they spoke, Leo had looked at Millie, and CJ at Danny, and Ellie at Charlie, wondering what would be next for them. 

“I also understand that Josh has some vows he would like to make to Donna’s daughter, Abbie Jean. Josh?” 

Josh took the microphone and knelt down. “Abbie Jean, I want you to know that you and your mom have changed mine and Ellie’s lives for the better. I promise to dedicate the rest of my life to being a part of yours. I will be here to support you, to help you, and to be the best dad I can be. I promise that I will always be there for you, and I will always love you. I know I may not have you given you life, but you have brought so much more to my life than I ever could’ve imagined. You and Ellie are both my daughters, now and forever.” 

Abbie Jean nodded, her eyes wide with tears, as she hugged him tightly. “I love you, Josh.” 

The crowd ‘aww’d as the pair hugged. Then Josh stood back up to face Donna. 

“May I have the rings, please?” Jed asked. Justin bounded forward and held up the pillow. “Thank you, young man.” 

“Now, Joshua Lyman, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?” 

“I do.” Josh responded confidently, slipping a silver diamond band on her finger. 

“And do you, Donnatella Moss, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?” 

“I do.” Donna responded in a barely audible voice, slipping a gold band on his finger. 

“Well, then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.” 

The pair embraced and kissed to delighted applause. Then, the couple took the time to embrace their children. They walked back up to the inn as one family, happier than any of them had ever been. 

… 

Two hours later, with the rain still coming down, the wedding guests had gathered in the town hall for the wedding reception. Sam had given his speech, Josh and Donna had waltzed to “Up Where We Belong”, an 80s ballad that had been one of Donna’s favorites growing up, and now everyone was eating dinner, waiting for Ellie to give her speech. 

While they waited for Ellie, CJ and Danny were sitting at a table, making polite small talk but not much else. Finally, Danny pulled CJ outside as everyone was milling around and eating. 

“You know, you haven’t said much to me about my proposition.” 

“Your...what?” CJ said, cracking a smile. 

“My declaration of love, or whatever it is you want to call it. I mean, I gotta be honest with you, CJ. Do you see me in the picture at all?” 

CJ was taken aback by Danny’s bold question. But then, she decided to just be honest. “I missed the window.” 

“What?” 

“That's what's going on here. I... missed the window to figure out... how to do this.” 

“How to…?” 

“Share my life with another person.” 

Danny was silent as she talked, then said, “I wasn’t trying to…” 

“I know, I know you weren’t.” CJ interrupted. “The point is, I don’t know how to do it. Maybe once upon a time I knew, maybe I never knew, but now it’s too late. It’s never gonna happen. Not for me, and certainly not for us.” She took a breath. “It’s not an accident that this hasn’t come together. Ever since I was 9, I’ve lived in fear of losing the good things. First, my mother died, then my father died, and no one else wanted me, so I was shipped around foster homes for three months. Then I came to the Bartlets, who I had no reason to trust. But I trusted them, and they stayed. But they’re the exception, Danny. I don’t know how to be in a relationship without it being pulled out from under me.” 

“We're going to get good at new things.” Danny promised her. 

“You don’t know that.” CJ told him. 

“I do.” 

“Don’t make it sound like it’s nothing.” 

“You didn’t miss it, CJ,” Danny said. “We’ll figure this out. All of it. You’re going to learn to trust me, and I’m going to learn how to deal with your insecurities. “ CJ opened her mouth, but Danny plowed on. “You can be scared. That's okay. But you're not going to walk away from me because you're scared. I'm not that scary.” 

CJ laughed. Then, her voice softened. “Every guy I’ve ever been with has walked away from me. How do I know you won’t?” 

“Because I won’t,” Danny told her. “I want you to be able to trust me, and if takes a while, then that’s okay. But I want us to talk about it like we’re gonna figure it out together. I want us to talk...because I like the sound of your voice. I just want to talk.” 

CJ had tears in her eyes as she listened to Danny pour his heart out. Why had she waited so long to take a step with this man? 

“Okay.” She replied. 

“Okay?” He repeated. 

“Okay.” She confirmed. “Let’s talk. But I want to hear Ellie’s speech first.” 

Danny grinned. “Deal.” 

They poked their heads into the banquet room just in time to hear Ellie say, “So, no matter what part I may or may not have played in the epic saga of Dad and Donna, they got here. And I am so excited to welcome Donna and Abbie Jean as part of our family-my stepmother and my new sister.” She raised her glass. “Congratulations, Dad. And Donna and Abbie Jean, welcome to the family-although I have to say, you’ve been a part of it long before my dad asked you to marry him.” 

CJ looked over at Donna as everyone toasted to their good fortune. Donna had a soft smile on her face as she leaned in to whisper something to Josh. Identical grins spread across their faces as Ellie walked over and hugged them both, before swinging Abbie Jean up into her arms for a hug. Yep, they would be just fine. 

And outside, as CJ and Danny kissed, they knew they would be fine, too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And there’s the wedding chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, as well as the next couple of chapters where I will wrap up this story. Please let me know what you thought! 


	17. Coming Home; I'm Pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s the second-to-last chapter! I hope you enjoy, please read and review! 

Chapter 17: Coming Home; I’m Pregnant

A week after the beautifully intimate wedding ceremony for Josh and Donna, they were on their way home from their week-long honeymoon in Hawaii. 

Donna glanced over at her new husband, who was driving the car home from the airport with a content smile on his face. The past week had been wonderful, but she was looking forward to getting home to her new life. 

Josh looked over at her while still keeping an eye on the road. “What’s going on in that head of yours?” 

“This week has been the best week of my life,” Donna told him. “And I will cherish it forever. But, right now, all I want to do is go home to my girl.” 

“Our girls.” Josh said with a smile. 

“Our girls.” She repeated. Just then, they pulled into the driveway of Josh’s-now  _ their _ -house, where Donna could see Ellie and Abbie Jean engaged in a water fight that looked like it had originated when the pair were washing Ellie’s car together. Because they had been close ever since Abbie Jean had been born, they had connected much more quickly than most step-siblings did. 

Ellie grabbed Abbie Jean from behind. “I got you now, peanut!” 

Abbie Jean shrieked with delighted laughter. She loved having a big sister. Suddenly, her eyes lit up even brighter when she saw Donna and Josh emerging from their car. 

“Mommy!” she cried, running straight for Donna. 

“Hey, baby!” Donna replied, sweeping her into her arms for a hug. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too, Mommy.” Abbie Jean turned to Josh. “Are you my daddy now?” 

Josh and Donna looked at each other in surprise, then Josh looked at Abbie Jean. “If you want me to be.” He answered her. 

She nodded once. “Good. I want you to be my daddy.” 

Josh got a look of pride and hope on his face. “You know, I’m so happy to hear you say that.” 

“Come on.” Donna gently urged. “Let’s go inside and get something to eat, okay?” 

After lunch that afternoon, the pair were unpacking in their bedroom when Donna asked, “Did you mean what you said before? That you would be Abbie Jean’s dad if she wanted you to be?” 

Josh stopped packing. He walked over, took her hands in his, and said, “I would adopt her right here, right now if I could.” 

Donna smiled softly. “You mean that?” 

“Why not? I mean, her father’s gone. There’s nothing standing in our way.” His face grew even more serious than it had been. “I want to be her father. In some ways, I already feel like her father. I’m the only father figure that she’s ever known. So let’s make it official.” 

Donna nodded, trying to keep from crying as she hugged Josh. “Okay. Let’s do this.” 

“Let’s do it,” Josh repeated, a wide smile on his face as he gently kissed her forehead. Things were falling into place. 

They were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Josh went to answer the door and was surprised to find Ellie’s boyfriend Leighton on the other side.    
  


“Leighton.” He greeted, opening the door wide. “This is a surprise. Does Ellie know you’re coming?” 

“No,” he replied. “I was actually hoping I could talk to you, Mr. Lyman.” 

“Me?” Josh repeated. “Well, come on into the living room.” The pair walked into the living room and sat down. 

“So, what can I do for you?” Josh greeted casually. Though he had a feeling from the young man’s expression that this would be anything but casual. 

“Well, sir,” Leighton said, clasping his hands together. “You know I’ve been seeing Ellie now for a couple of years. And I think our relationship could become something more. So, I’ve come here tonight in the hopes that I could ask for your daughter’s hand in marriage.” 

Josh froze in shock. His mouth dropped open. 

“Mr. Lyman? Mr. Lyman?” 

… 

It was the next day. While her father and new stepmother had gone to Hanover to see Oliver Babish about drawing up the paperwork for Josh to adopt Abbie Jean, Leighton and Ellie were out walking in the town square. Ellie had no idea what was in store for her afternoon, but she was determined to at least try. 

Actually, the truth of the matter was, she had grown apart from Leighton. Leighton had been, in her mind, a rebellion, a way to let off steam after so many years of having what she felt were unreasonable expectations placed upon her. Of course, now she knew that absolutely nothing could be further from the truth. And deep down, she knew that a kid like Leighton was good for a few months, but was in no way mature enough to handle a real long-term relationship. And that’s what she would tell him. 

She had to break it off with him. But unbeknownst to her, Leighton had other plans. 

They sat down on a bench, and Leighton began talking. 

“So...it’s been a great couple of years, hasn’t it?” 

“Yeah, it has,” Ellie replied. Maybe this segue would make it easier for her. “And I wanted to talk about that, actually.” 

“Well, so did I.” 

“Well, you go first.” 

“Okay.” Leighton agreed. “It’s been a great couple of years, and...I think that we’re ready to be more.” 

It was then that Ellie began to realize just how far off base she was. Leighton wasn’t breaking up with her. He was asking her to marry him. 

And sure enough, Leighton knelt down on one knee next to the bench. “Elizabeth Amelia Lyman, will you marry me?” 

Ellie sat there in shock. Automatically, her first impulse was to tell him no. Then, she contemplated asking if she could think about it, but then she realized that the answer would still be the same. Better to let him down gently now than to lead him on. 

She shook her head, feebly at first, but then her resolve became stronger. 

Leighton’s face took on a look of shock. “Wait, what?” 

“I’m sorry, Leighton. I can’t marry you.” 

“Do you mean you can’t marry me right now, or…” 

“Leighton…” Ellie trailed off, gathering her thoughts. “You’re a great guy, and I’m sure you’ll make someone very happy one day. But, we were never going to work. Not long term.” 

“What do you mean?” Leighton asked, his voice rising with every word. 

“Well, you’re not...mature enough. You’re not what I’m looking for.” 

Leighton was quiet for a minute, taking it all in. Then, suddenly, Ellie felt a hard slap across her cheek.    
  


She put her hand up, unbelieving what had just happened. Apparently, neither could Leighton. 

“Oh, God.” He said, putting a hand up to his mouth. “Ellie, I am, so, so sorry. It’ll never-” 

“Never what?” Ellie interrupted coldly. “It’ll never happen again? That’s what Abbie Jean’s father told Donna every time he hit her, that it would get better. And it never did.” Flashes of the few times she had been witness to Brian’s abuse, as well Donna’s horrid description during her trial, went through her head and made her even angrier. “You really think I’m gonna marry you now?” She handed him back the ring. “Go home, Leighton.” 

Leighton opened his mouth. “Ellie-” 

“Go home,” Ellie repeated firmly. “It’s over. We’re done.” She walked out of the square and went straight home. She barged through her fence, collapsed on the step, and started to cry. 

Just then, she heard a familiar voice, one she had heard for the first time nearly six years earlier. “Ellie? Are you OK?” She looked up to see Charlie looking at her worriedly. 

“Charlie.” She said, her face awash with relief. She pulled him into a hug. “Boy, am I glad to see you.” 

“Are you OK? What happened?” He noticed the bruise on her face before she could say anything, and he knew. “I’ll kill him.” 

“Charlie-” 

“No, I assume it was that O’Connor guy. I’ll kill him.” 

“Charlie, I broke up with him, okay? And I told him never to come near me again. Besides, he’s not worth it.” 

“Not worth it?” Charlie repeated. 

“He has way more money and power than you do. Trust me, it’s not worth getting into it with him.” 

That thought seemed to calm Charlie down slightly. “Okay.” 

Suddenly, it occurred to Ellie that she hadn’t seen Charlie around town in a while. “What are you doing here, anyway? Shouldn’t you be at school?” 

“I’m gonna live at home for my senior year.” Charlie explained. 

“But...how?” Ellie asked, surprised and flabbergasted. “UNH is, like, two hours away from here.” 

“I’m taking my classes online and doing an internship with the Hanover Police Department.” 

“Wow. That...sounds great, Charlie. It really does.” She swallowed; maybe it was the fact that she had just broken off a two-year relationship, but she was beginning to realize that she had missed Charlie over the last few years. She had really missed him. “So, I’ll be seeing you around a lot?” 

Charlie nodded. “Probably.” 

Ellie took a breath. It was time to bite the bullet. “Do you think we could meet for coffee sometime?” 

A slow smile crossed Charlie’s face. “I’d like that.” 

“Okay.” Ellie said finally. 

Charlie seemed to sense the conversation was over, and he began to walk back toward the diner, where he was heading in the first place. Ellie watched him leave, a confused and hopeful look on her face. Maybe, just maybe...he really was the one for her. 

Meanwhile, Charlie was having similar thoughts as he got lunch from CJ and went home. While he didn’t relish the idea of being somebody’s “rebound”, the truth was, he hadn’t stopped thinking about her since he left Liberty. Maybe, just maybe...they still had a chance. 

But little did he know that pretty soon, he would be hit by exciting news. 

Jed and Abbey were home on a beautiful Saturday when they got an unexpected call from Debbie Fiderer, asking them to take in another foster placement. She had been moved around a couple of times, but nothing as dramatic as Charlie. Still, she was 17, about to age out of the foster care system, and Debbie wanted her to have some sort of support system in place when she inevitably aged out as Charlie did. 

An hour later, a car pulled up outside, and Jed and Abbey went out onto the porch to meet Debbie and their new foster child. Charlie also came outside and hung around the porch, waiting. 

To everyone’s great shock, but great delight, Debbie stepped out of the car, an arm protectively around Deanna Young. 

Charlie’s eyes bugged out, and his face lit up. “Deanna?” Though the Bartlets had made sure that he didn’t lose touch with his little sister, he hadn’t seen her in a couple of years. 

Deanna broke free of Debbie and ran to her big brother. “Charlie!” 

They embraced tightly, holding onto each other for dear life. Charlie had Deanna back in his life-hopefully for good this time-and he was never letting her go again. 

… 

Over the next several months, the Bartlets began to adjust to their new normal. Deanna began attending Hanover High School, where her brother attended, and quickly proved herself to be quite unlike her brother in many different ways. For one, her previous foster parents had encouraged her artistic side, so she immediately signed up for the drama club in her senior year. She also enjoyed debating with Jed. But what she enjoyed the most was reconnecting with her older brother. 

Charlie also jumped into his senior year with both feet, as did Ellie, who had also gotten an internship under Sam at the town paper. Living at home and working at the police department when he wasn’t in class left little time for a social life, but when he did, he and Ellie were beginning to spend more time together. Jed and Abbey watched the developing relationship with interest. It was clear that they were in love with each other, but would they see it in time, before they went their separate ways after college? 

But Abbey also had another problem on her hands. After announcing her engagement, Millie had shocked everyone in town by eloping with old family friend Leo McGarry and moving to Washington DC shortly thereafter. The move was planned, but the elopement was not. Abbey missed Millie like crazy, but the bigger issue at hand was that Abbey had found herself without a partner at her busy medical practice. She had searched for a few months now, but nobody seemed right. Until fate, with an assist from Millie Griffith McGarry, threw the perfect person her way. 

She was working in her office one day in October when there was a knock on her door. 

“Come in!” she called. 

The door opened, and a well-dressed military officer poked his head in. 

“May I help you?” Abbey asked him. 

“Actually,” he said, “I was hoping that I could help you.” 

She raised her eyebrows. “Have we met?” 

“No.” He admitted. “But Millie-that is, Dr. Griffith-sent me. She knew I was moving to New Hampshire and needed a job, and, well, here I am.” 

Abbey stood up. “Let me get this straight. Millie sent you up here because you needed a job and she knew I needed someone?” 

“Yes, ma’am. I’m getting out of the military, and she heard that it’s hard to find a civilian job.” 

“I’m confused. How do you know her?” 

“I met her when I was working at Walter Reed, ma’am.” 

“And stop with the ma’am.” 

“Sorry, force of habit.” 

“I don’t even know your name.” 

“Oh, my apologies.” He stuck his hand out and handed her a piece of paper with the other. “I’m Dr. Jack Reese. Here’s my resume.” 

Abbey took the resume and looked it over critically. She was quiet for a few minutes, while Jack waited nervously. Then, she looked up. “You’re hired.” 

Jack was flabbergasted. “Just like that?” 

“Just like that.” Abbey confirmed. “You need a job, I need an associate, you have the experience. I don’t need to see anything else. How soon can you start?” 

“Um...I could start today or tomorrow, whenever you needed me.” 

Abbey smiled. This would work out just fine. “How about I show you around today, and you can work a shift tomorrow. How would that be?” 

“That would be fine.” Jack replied. “Just one more thing. What should I call you?” 

“Dr. Bartlet or Abbey is fine. We’re not very formal around here.” 

“Okay, then. Thank you, Abbey.” And just like that, another person arrived in Liberty to open arms. 

… 

While nobody could ever replicate the relationship between Abbey and Millie, Jack and Abbey quickly fell into a rhythm. They worked alternate days and sometimes worked at the same time if they were really busy. Jack was only on his second day on the job, however, when he was witness to some exciting news given to a longtime resident. 

He was in the office when a woman in her early thirties with blonde hair poked her head in. “Excuse me, do you know where Dr. Bartlet is?” 

“Um, she’s not working today.” Jack replied, “but I am. How can I help you?” 

A look of understanding and recognition passed over the woman’s features. “Oh, you must be her new associate.” She stuck her hand out. “I’ve heard about you. I’m Donna Lyman.” 

“Dr. Jack Reese.” He greeted. He immediately took note of the decently sized wedding ring on her finger and moved on from that line of thinking. “So, what can I do for you today, Mrs. Lyman?” 

“Well…” Donna said with a shy smile on her face. “I think I might be pregnant.” 

“Congratulations.” He said with a sincere smile. “Is this a planned pregnancy?” 

  
“I assume so.” She said. “I mean, I’ve been married for a few months, and we’ve been trying, so...yeah, you could say that.” 

“Well, let’s take a look.” Jack said and gestured for her to lay back. “Is this your first pregnancy?” 

“No, actually, I have a six-year-old daughter from a previous relationship.” 

“And your pregnancy with your other child was normal? No complications?” 

“No, none at all. In fact, Dr. Bartlet was my physician for most of that pregnancy, so you can ask her.” 

“Very good. Any symptoms so far-nausea, fatigue, missed period?” 

“All three,” Donna said with a grin. “Though to be honest, I thought it was stress. We actually have a court hearing this afternoon so that Josh-that’s my husband-can legally adopt my daughter.” 

Jack looked up from his stethoscope with a grin. “Well, there’s definitely a baby with a beating heart in there.” 

Donna’s face lit up. “Really?” 

“Yep. I’m not an obstetrician, but it sounds like a strong heartbeat. Do you remember when your last period was?” 

Donna counted on her fingers. “Maybe July?” 

“Well, why don’t we do an ultrasound just to see if the baby’s developing correctly.” Since the early 2000s, they had increased their financial budget and bought a full-time ultrasound machine. They were growing into a real medical clinic but still had all the small-town feelings. 

After a few minutes, Jack had set up the machine, apologizing for the coldness of the gel as he squirted it on. Donna watched with wonder as the picture flickered on the screen. It was her baby. Her and Josh’s baby. 

Tears began to appear on the corners of her eyes. “Can you tell whether it’s a boy or a girl?” 

“Probably not for a couple more months, ma’am.” Jack said, almost apologetic. “Again, I don’t have a ton of experience reading ultrasounds, but from the looks of it, I’d say you’re measuring about 10 weeks.” He hit a button and got a printout. “Congratulations again.” 

“Thank you, Dr. Reese.” Donna said, looking at the tiny sonogram picture with such love in her eyes that Jack almost had to hold back tears. “Thank you so much.” 

Two hours later, Donna and Abbie Jean met Josh and Ellie at the Hanover courthouse where the adoption would be finalized. Ellie had taken the afternoon off so that she would not miss this important event in her family’s life. 

“Hi, Daddy! Hi, Ellie!” Abbie Jean called as they walked up. Ever since they had put the plans in place for the adoption, the little girl had taken to calling Josh “Daddy”, and he loved hearing it every time.

“Hey, kiddo.” Josh said, picking her up for a hug. “Are you ready for this?” 

Abbie Jean nodded eagerly. 

Ellie ruffled her hair fondly. “Come on, let’s go inside.” As they walked in, Donna reflected that it would be the last time they would not legally be a family of three 

Judge Gail Blume was the presiding judge in the proceedings, and Oliver Babish had come to act as the family’s attorney. 

“Mrs. Lyman, you are the biological mother of this child, Abigail Moss?” 

“Yes, Your Honor.” Donna replied, squeezing Abbie Jean’s hand. 

“The biological father is deceased?” 

“That’s correct, Your Honor.” Oliver said, standing up from his seat. “Prior to that, he had no contact with Abigail following her birth nearly a month before his passing.” 

“And the biological mother consents to the adoption of her child by the petitioning party?” 

“Yes, I do.” Donna told her. 

“Will Mr. Lyman please step forward?” Josh came forward from where he was seated in the front row. 

“Mr. Lyman, I see in these papers that you are the petitioner for this adoption?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” He said. 

“Do you agree to treat this child in all aspects as your lawful child?” 

“I do.” He said in a soft, serious voice. He looked at Donna and Abbie Jean with a smile. 

“Will Abigail Jean Moss step forward?” With gentle urging from her mother, Abbie Jean stepped forward. 

“Abigail, would you like this man to be your dad?” 

She looked at Josh with a smile. “Yes, ma’am, I would.” 

“Okay, then.” Judge Blume smiled at the family before continuing. “Everything appears to be in order, and I am hereby signing this adoption decree and declaring that Abigail Jean Moss is legally the daughter of Joshua Lyman, and will take his last name accordingly. Does that sound good to you, young lady?” 

Abbie Jean smiled brightly and nodded. “Yes, ma’am.” 

“All right, Abigail Jean Lyman, you may go home with your mom and...dad.”

“Thank you!” They all said. As soon as they left, Josh swept Abbie Jean up off her feet. 

“I love you, kiddo.” Josh murmured. “So, so much.” 

“I love you too, Daddy.” She replied. 

… 

It was a few hours later, during the celebratory dinner celebrating the adoption at the Lyman house when Josh noticed that something was up with Donna. She seemed distracted by something, even when she was spending her time focused on Abbie Jean and on the gathering, which included CJ, the Seaborns, the Bartlets, and Charlie. 

He was also eyeing Charlie and Ellie with interest. They seemed closer in the months since Charlie moved back to Liberty. After the mess with Leighton, Josh preferred Charlie to date his daughter if he wanted. If she came to him and told him that Charlie wanted to pursue a serious relationship, he would bless the relationship wholeheartedly. 

So, what was going on with them? 

He was interrupted in his thought process by Donna coming up to him and saying, “Hey, can I talk to you for a few minutes?” 

“Sure.” He was a little taken aback as he followed her outside. What could she have to talk to him about? 

Once they were out on the porch, Donna said to him, “I wanted to tell you before, but I didn’t want to take away from Abbie Jean’s big day, and…” 

“Donna, baby, what’s wrong?” Josh asked. He was concerned. What was going on? 

Suddenly, he was quieted by Donna handing him a printout. He looked at it as what she was saying suddenly hit him. 

He held up the ultrasound picture. Shock, awe, and excitement raced like shadows across his face. “A baby? We’re gonna have a baby?” His voice squeaked. Donna couldn’t be sure, but there may have been tears in her husband’s eyes. 

Donna nodded. “Ten weeks today.” 

His grin lit up his face. “Oh, my God! We’re gonna have a baby!” He hugged her tight before kissing her on the lips. 

“You’re happy about this?” Donna confirmed. 

“Are you kidding? I couldn’t be happier.” Josh replied. “Wait, come on.” He took her arm and led her back into the house. “Everyone, listen up!” He called out. 

Everyone quieted down. Josh looked at Donna, who smiled and nodded to assure him that she was okay with him sharing the news. 

“Donna and I just wanted to thank you for coming out to celebrate this day with us. It’s a day we’ve been looking forward to for a long time, and we’re looking forward to our next steps as a family. And speaking of family...we wanted you to be among the first to know that Donna and I are gonna have a baby!” 

“What?!” Jed and Ellie both said. Gasps and cheers broke out in the room as Donna was nearly tackled in a three-way hug by Abbey and CJ, and Sam and Jed clapped Josh on the back in celebration. Ellie shrieked and pulled Donna into a hug next. Meanwhile, Abbie Jean was trying to figure out what it all meant. 

“You’re gonna have a baby, Mommy?” she asked quietly. 

Donna crouched down to her daughter’s level. She was beginning to feel a twinge of guilt for not telling the kids first before they told everyone else. “Yeah, baby. In about six months, you and Ellie are gonna have a baby brother or a baby sister.” 

“I’m gonna be a big sister?!” She said, her voice rising in excitement. 

“Yeah.” Josh told her, joining his wife. “You are.” 

Her face betrayed her utter joy. “Thank you, Mommy! Thank you, Daddy!” She said as she hugged them both. 

They laughed aloud, as everyone around them talked excitedly of the coming addition to the town’s family-and the changes soon to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you liked this chapter and the way I’m starting to wrap things up! Stay tuned for the final chapter, which has a very appropriate West Wing-esque title! 


	18. Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter! In my wildest dreams, I never imagined that this would become my most-viewed story, so thank you to everyone who read, commented, or left kudos! And now, without further ado, here is the final chapter. I hope you enjoy, please read and review!

Chapter 18: Tomorrow

Like so many other things in spring, the spring of 2006 signaled new beginnings. 

It was graduation season, and for two of Liberty’s citizens, it marked a highly emotional and highly exciting change in their lives. In two days, Ellie would graduate from Dartmouth with a degree in communications. She had applied for internships at notable newspapers all over the US but was still waiting to hear back from her top two choices: the  _ New York Times  _ and the  _ New Hampshire Union Leader.  _ While both newspapers were excellent, and both offered substantial entry-level staff positions for graduating college students, there was still a part of her that clung to her childhood dream-a dream that got stronger as a teenager-of landing an internship at the  _ Times.  _

She was stewing about her applications when Charlie came up to find her. While they had gone out a few times, neither of them had many any serious overtures to a relationship in the year since Charlie had moved back to town. He, too, was about to graduate from UNH with a degree in criminal justice and with a full-time job working at the Hanover Police Department as a clerk while he attended the local Police Academy. 

“Hey, Ellie.” He greeted. 

“Hey, Charlie.” She replied. 

“What are you doing?” He asked her. 

“Just waiting on my internship application results. They should’ve been back by now.” 

“Well. don’t worry too much. You have a crazy high GPA, and you’re about to graduate  _ summa cum laude  _ from an Ivy League college. There’s no way that any newspaper wouldn’t take you.” 

Ellie looked up at him and smiled. “Thanks for the vote of confidence.” There was a ‘ding’ from her phone, and her eyes widened. “Oh, my God!” 

“You got it?” 

“No, Donna’s in labor, I gotta go!” Donna was just one week from her due date, so everyone in the Lyman household was on high alert. Ellie smiled briefly at Charlie, then took off. Charlie watched after her, slightly upset. What would it take for him to get her alone so that he could confess his true feelings for her? 

As it turned out, Josh’s text might’ve been the slightest bit premature. By the time Ellie arrived at the hospital, completely out of breath, Donna and Josh were trudging through the entrance, utterly defeated. 

“What happened?” Ellie gasped. 

“False alarm,” Josh informed his daughter. “She’s not in labor yet.” 

“I told Josh it was too early to text you,” Donna explained, side-eying her husband. 

“How are you feeling?” Ellie asked her, instantly concerned. 

“I’ll be fine,” Donna reassured her. “I just want him out already.” They had learned they would be welcoming a son just four months prior. 

“I’ll be around if you need me to help with Abbie Jean until the baby comes,” Ellie told her father and stepmother. 

Donna smiled gratefully. “Thank you.” They hugged, somewhat awkwardly. Suddenly, Ellie got an email message on her phone and gasped. “Wow.” 

“What? What is it?” Josh asked frantically. 

“Josh…” Donna said with a long-suffering tone to her voice, obviously exhausted by the events of the day, “let her tell us.” 

Ellie, her finger shaking, clicked on the email from the  _ New York Times.  _ The first line said, “Thank you for your application to our one-year internship opportunity. We are pleased to offer you a spot in our 2006 Fellows program. Congratulations!” She shrieked in delight. “I got it!” 

“You got it?” Josh said in disbelief. “The  _ Times  _ job?” 

“The  _ Times  _ job,” Ellie confirmed. Josh, unable to speak, wrapped his daughter in the tightest hug. He was so proud of her that what the job would mean didn’t hit him until several hours later: Ellie was officially moving to Manhattan almost as soon as graduation was over. 

… 

Meanwhile, CJ was at the diner working. Donna was taking the next two and a half months off to be there for the baby, leaving her without an assistant manager. Luckily, she had finally managed to find a waitress. Zoey Bartlet had come to her for a job, hoping to help pay her way through grad school. CJ had gladly accepted, and now, Zoey was staying in the loft, just as Donna had as recently as two years earlier, and commuting to Dartmouth while finishing up her Master’s degree. 

The older woman was so lost in thought that Zoey had to literally snap her fingers in front of her face to get her to pay attention. 

“CJ? Are you OK?” 

CJ snapped out of her trance. “What?” 

“Table 4 needs their meal at some point.” Zoey replied, referring to the plate of food abandoned on the counter during CJ’s daydream. 

“Oh, yeah, of course,” CJ said distractedly. “Tell them I’m sorry for the wait.” 

“What’s the matter with you anyway? Are you thinking about Danny?” She asked teasingly. 

“No!” CJ replied defensively. The truth was, she was doing nothing except thinking about Danny Concannon. 

He wasn’t exactly her boyfriend; no, that wasn’t the right word. Or was it? 

He spent more time in CJ’s loft apartment than he did his own, or vice versa. They were together more nights than not now. That was what you did in a romantic relationship, right? And they actually talked now about everything: about CJ’s insecurities, about their lives, about their future. Both had agreed that they wanted a future together. What that future would like, though, was anybody’s guess. 

“He really seems to love you.” Zoey commented off-handedly. 

CJ whipped her head around. If she hadn’t been on her way back from taking the food to the customer, she would have dropped the plates of food all over the floor. “What did you say?” 

“I said he really seems to love you.” Zoey repeated. “Are you sure you’re OK?” 

She put the platter down, deep in thought. Suddenly, she had an epiphany. She was in love with this man. She was really in love with him. 

So, what was she waiting for?

Danny Concannon was working in his office at Dartmouth, getting ready to attend the rehearsal for the upcoming commencement exercises. He was just packing up when CJ appeared in his office doorway, breathless. 

“Hi.” She breathed. 

“Hi.” He said, obviously surprised to see her. “Not that I’m not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?” 

“I wanted to talk to you.” She replied. “I know what I want.”

“What?” He was flabbergasted. 

“I know what I want now.” She repeated. “I love you, Daniel Concannon. I love the way you laugh, and the way you make me feel. With you, I feel alive. I haven’t felt that since...well, since the Bartlets took me in.” She took a step forward. “Since the last time somebody loved me for who I was. And you’re the first person I’ve loved back. Will you marry me?” 

He blinked, obviously taken aback. Then, he said, “I don’t have a ring or anything.” 

“That doesn’t matter.” She said imploringly. 

“I’m not saying it does.” He replied. “I’m saying if we’re gonna get married, then we should at least get a ring first.” 

CJ’s eyes widened. “You want to marry me?” 

“Of course I want to marry you. CJ, if you’ll have me, I would marry you right here, right now if I could.” 

She cocked her head, suddenly having a brainstorm. She smiled wryly. “Hanover Circuit Court’s less than twenty minutes away.” 

He dropped his jaw. “You’re serious.” 

“Aren’t you?” 

“Of course I am.” His voice was serious. He grabbed his coat, clearly signaling that they could leave. “So let’s get married. There’s no waiting period in New Hampshire. We can stop and pick up rings on the way. What do you say?” 

CJ grinned. “Let’s go call witnesses.” 

An hour later, after Josh, Donna, and the Bartlets had excitedly driven down to Hanover to serve as their witnesses, CJ and Danny exchanged vows in front of a Justice of the Peace. 

… 

It was the day of Ellie’s graduation from Dartmouth, a day of great celebration for all of Liberty. But while her high school graduation had allowed for eight tickets, she only received three for her graduation from Dartmouth. All the same, the three Lymans were looking forward to the festivities with pride, and the other Liberty citizens were looking forward to a town-wide celebration after the commencement. 

Ellie was in town before she had to be in Hanover for the graduation, excitedly chatting with CJ and Danny about their wedding, when Jed and Charlie came in. 

“Ah, Ellie!” Jed greeted as he came into the diner. “I’m glad I caught you before you have to leave. I wanted to give you something in honor of your graduation.” 

“Oh!” Ellie said, surprised. “You didn’t have to give me anything, sir.” 

“Nonsense, nonsense,” Jed replied dismissively. He handed her a beautifully wrapped package. Ellie opened it to reveal an engraved gold watch. 

“It’s inscribed. Turn it around.” He told her softly. 

She turned it around and read, “E.A.L. Today, New Hampshire; tomorrow, the world.” She teared up a little, before throwing her arms around Jed. “This is beautiful, Mayor Bartlet. I will treasure this forever. Thank you.” 

“You’re very welcome,” Jed replied. “And, if I am correct, you have something else to celebrate.” 

“What?” Charlie asked, confused. 

“What do you mean?” Ellie wanted to know. 

“Well, your acceptance to the  _ New York Times  _ internship, of course. Your father told me. I understand that’s a dream come true for you.” 

Charlie’s eyes bugged out. “You didn’t tell me you were moving to New York.” 

Ellie turned around so fast Charlie thought she would fall over. “I was going to.” To his credit, she looked guilty. “I was. I’ve just been so busy.” 

“When were you going to tell me?” 

Her eyes widened. She took Charlie by the hand and led him out of the diner, where he wouldn’t make a scene. 

“Look, I wasn’t aware I had to inform you of all my decisions before I made them,” Ellie told him, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“You don’t.” He replied. “But I mind you ignoring the truth.” 

“The truth?” Ellie was perplexed. 

“That I love you!” He said before walking off, leaving Ellie in shock. 

Did he love her? Did he really love her? 

She checked her watch. It was time to leave for her commencement ceremony. But she had to sort things out with Charlie before she left. Before it would be too late. 

Two hours later, Josh, Donna, and Abbie Jean were seated at the stadium at Dartmouth, waiting for the commencement ceremony to begin. Donna rubbed her protruding belly absentmindedly; she hadn’t been feeling well all day. 

Josh noticed that she looked uncomfortable. He leaned over. “You feeling OK, baby?” 

Donna turned to him. Putting on what she hoped was a spirited smile, she said, “Yeah, I’m fine.” 

“‘Cause if you’re not…” 

“Josh, I’m just tired, that’s all. Believe me, if I was in labor, you’d be the first to know.” She hoped that Josh would take the hint and leave her alone about it, because she really didn’t want to spoil Ellie’s graduation, but she was beginning to doubt the truth of her words. 

He nodded, not fully believing her but choosing to accept it for the time being, but leaned over with a final thought, “Okay, but if that baby decides he wants out before this is over, just say the word and we are out of here.” 

Donna opened her mouth to say something else, but the familiar strains of “Pomp and Circumstance” drained out her voice. It was just as well, she thought as she sat forward to watch the processional. She wasn’t going to give Josh the satisfaction of knowing he was right until after the ceremony. 

The ceremony moved quickly. As at UNH, there were so many graduates that they announced them by degree and department rather than by name. Still, when they announced the candidates for the English Department, Bachelor of Arts in Communications, Josh clapped harder than anyone in the stadium. He knew his baby girl had just graduated. 

Six-year-old Abbie Jean was fidgeting. She wanted to see Ellie, but she knew she had to wait until the graduation was over. Finally, the graduates all threw their caps up in the air. Abbie Jean squealed with excitement. She jumped up first, bouncing on her heels for her parents to stand up. 

“Come on, Mommy!” She exclaimed. 

“Give Mommy a second.” Josh told her as Donna stood up. If she thought that he didn’t notice the slight cringe of pain on her face that she tried quickly to mask, she was wrong. 

As they crossed the green, Abbie Jean saw her big sister and went running. “ELLIE!” 

Ellie broke into a grin and ran to catch up to her family. “Hey, peanut!” 

“Congratulations!” 

“Thank you!” 

By this time, Josh and Donna had caught up to them. “Ellie…” Josh began. “I am so proud of you. This is...one of the greatest days of my life. Second only to the day you were born.” 

Ellie smiled at her father with tears in her eyes. “I love you, Dad.” 

“I love you, too.” Josh said, embracing her. Their tender moment was broken only by Donna yelping in pain. 

“Donna?” Josh called, jogging over to her. 

Donna’s face betrayed the amount of pain she was in. “Yeah, I think you might’ve been onto something earlier.” 

“It’s time?” 

“It’s time.” 

“Oh, my God!” Ellie said, half excited and half freaking out. “We better get you to the hospital!” 

“Yes. Right. Hospital!” Josh said, still in shock. “Unless, of course, you want to deliver in the Dartmouth stadium…” 

“Josh!” 

“Okay, okay, let’s go!” 

… 

An agonizing four hours later, CJ and the Bartlets had met the Lymans at the hospital, and the five of them were sitting in the waiting room at Dartmouth-Hitchcock (at least they had only been a stone’s throw away from the hospital when Donna went into labor) when Josh emerged from the labor and delivery ward, a tired but excited smile on his face. 

“Daddy?” Abbie Jean asked. “Is our brother here?” 

“He’s here.” Josh confirmed. “And he is perfect!” 

Everyone broke into relieved grins and cheers. Josh accepted hugs from his friends and his children. 

“Can we see him?” CJ asked. 

“Donna wants the girls to meet him first, then you all can have a turn.” 

“Sounds more than fair, Josh. Take your time.” Abbey replied. 

Josh beckoned to Ellie and Abbie Jean. “Come on, guys. You want to come meet your brother?” 

He didn’t need to ask them twice. They nodded in excited disbelief. Josh led the girls into the labor and delivery ward and into a room midway down the hall, where Donna was sitting up in bed. Her hair was pulled back, and in her arms was nestled one of the most adorable babies Ellie had ever seen. 

Abbie Jean ran up to her mother, while Ellie held back slightly. Finally, she approached her new half-brother. 

“Do you want to hold him, Ellie?” Donna asked. 

Ellie nodded, unable to speak due to sheer delight. Donna gingerly transferred the tiny bundle into Ellie’s arms. A tiny fist lifted up from the bundle and waved toward her, causing all four of them to laugh softly. 

“Hi, little buddy.” Ellie said tenderly, grabbing his fist with her finger. “I’m your big sister. I’m sorry I’m not gonna get a chance to see you grow up, but I’m gonna love you anyway.” 

“What’s his name?” Abbie Jean asked her mother. Ellie looked up expectantly. 

Donna looked up at Josh, who nodded as if to give permission. 

“His name’s Noah.” Donna told her. 

Ellie grinned. “After Grandpa?” The elder Lyman had died well before Ellie was born, but they talked of him often. 

Josh nodded. “Noah Daniel. After both his grandfathers.” 

“I like that.” Abbie Jean declared. “Hi, Noah. Welcome to the world.” 

Three hours later, Ellie had taken Abbie Jean home after the parade of Liberty visitors had come and gone from the hospital. Given the events of the day, everyone was in favor of pushing the graduation/going-away party to the next night. Ellie was sitting on the front steps, reflecting on her life, when her cell phone rang. 

She picked up immediately. “Hello?” 

“Ellie, have you seen Charlie?” Abbey’s voice held a sense of urgency to it. 

“No.” Ellie said, surprised. “I haven’t seen him since we fought this morning. Why?” 

“You guys had a fight?” 

“Yeah. Dr. Bartlet, what’s going on?” 

“I’ve been trying to reach him all day. He hasn’t picked up yet. I’ve tried all the usual places, but I can’t find him.” 

At the phrase, “usual places”, Ellie’s ear perked up. Suddenly, she thought of a place that Charlie had shown her years before, a place that the Bartlets would never think to look. “Dr. Bartlet, I think I might know where he is.” 

“Where?” Abbey’s voice sounded so desperate, so panicked, that it was heartbreaking. After all these years, she still loved Charlie as if he were her own son. 

“Maybe you better let me go find him.” 

“You think you can get through to him?” 

“I know I can.” She was the only one that ever could, besides Deanna. She said a quick goodbye to Abbey, hung up, made sure Abbie Jean was safe in Deanna Young’s hands and drove off. While she was driving, she began to realize the truth. She was madly in love with Charles Young. 

He was right where she thought he would be-out by the lake at the edge of Hanover. It was a beautiful spot that reminded him of his mom, he once told Ellie. They had spent hours at this lake, fishing, and Charlie never felt closer to his mother than when he was out here. 

“Hi.” Ellie greeted quietly. 

He whirled around. “How’d you know where to find me?” 

“Because whenever you’re like this, or whenever you’re really down, I’ll know where to find you. I will always find you.” 

He ran his hand through his hair. “Really?” 

“Really.” 

Charlie was quiet at first. “I was upset when you told me.” He finally admitted. “I was upset because...you know how you realize something only when it’s too late to do anything about it? Well, that’s how I feel about you.” He stepped closer, sighing. “I love you, Ellie Lyman. I love you so much, and now you’re leaving.” 

Now it was Ellie’s turn to soak in this unbeatable declaration of love. Then she smiled softly. 

“Who said it was too late?” 

Before Charlie knew what was happening, she walked up to him and did something she had been waiting to do for the last six years. 

She took his face in her hands and kissed him. She felt him kiss back as they kissed against the backdrop of the stars. 

As they pulled apart, she whispered, “I do love you. You’re the one for me, Charles Young. And I know it’ll be hard, but we can work something out.” 

“You mean that?” He asked skeptically. 

She nodded. “You can come with me this summer, and come up to New York as often as you can. And I’ll be back in Liberty as often as I can, too. After all, I’ve got a new little brother.” 

“I’ll wait for you.” He said. “I’ve been through a lot in my life, a lot, and honestly, trusting someone’s been a long road for me. But I trust you. And if you’ll have me, I’ll wait for as long as I have to. Because this is it. You’re it for me, now and forever.” 

Ellie smiled through her tears, then leaned in to kiss Charlie again. They had no way of knowing what was coming next. But they knew that whatever happened, they would face it together. 

… 

Ellie and Charlie spent the next day and a half planning their summer before Charlie would return to Hanover for the Police Academy and they would begin the oftentimes difficult life of a long-distance relationship. But they had faith that they could make it work. 

All too soon, it was the day that Ellie and Charlie would depart for Manhattan. It was a five-hour drive to the city, and they planned to get on the road early so that they could be in New York by nightfall. Ellie’s internship would start the next day. 

Josh sat and watched helplessly as Ellie finished packing the last of her things. Donna was busy with Noah, and Abbie Jean was still asleep. 

“I can’t believe you’re leaving.” Josh said. “My little girl’s all grown up.” 

“Dad.” Ellie sighed. “Part of me will always be your little girl.” 

“Yeah.” Suddenly, Josh stood up. “Don’t forget to pack long underwear.” 

“Come again?” 

“You’ll need it. It’ll be cold in the winter. And pack earmuffs, and a warm ski hat, and boots, and-” 

“Dad, I’m not going to need winter clothing for quite some time.” 

“Just let me make sure you have everything you need, OK?” 

“Dad.” Ellie said in a suddenly soft voice. “You’ve given me everything I need.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

Suddenly, Josh reached out and pulled his daughter into a hug. They stood there for several minutes, soaking in every last minute with one another. 

A few hours later, most of the town was gathered outside the diner, ready to see Ellie and Charlie off. Charlie would return, but Ellie would not. After saying a heartfelt goodbye to CJ, Sam, Ainsley, Jed, Abbey, and even Toby, she turned to her family. 

“I don’t want you to go, Ellie.” Abbie Jean said, hugging her legs. 

“I’m gonna miss you too, peanut.” Ellie replied, crouching down to her level. “But you can still call me, okay? Anytime you want to talk or let me know what’s going on in this town. Does that sound good?” 

Abbie Jean nodded eagerly. “Okay.” 

Ellie stood back up. Brushing her hand against baby Noah’s head for a moment, she hugged Donna as gently as she could. 

“Keep in touch, okay?” Donna said sincerely. “Don’t be a stranger.” 

“I won’t.” Ellie promised. Over the years, Donna had become a big sister to her, and she would miss her dearly. 

Finally, it was Josh’s turn. They hugged tightly. 

“Call me, day or night.” Josh told her. “And never forget how much I love you.” There was a hitch to his voice. 

“I love you too, Dad.” Ellie said, her own voice breaking. They pulled apart, and Josh kissed her cheek. 

There was nothing left to do but head to her car, waving at everyone as she and Charlie climbed in. 

She took a last look around. Liberty had grown and changed in the last 7 years. People had come and gone. They had survived death, four births, new businesses, and even a murder trial. Life would go on, Ellie knew. But she would never forget this place. 

As she and Charlie drove down the street towards the highway that would take them to New York, Charlie turned to her and asked, “What are you thinking about?” 

And Ellie smiled softly to herself and replied with just one word. 

“Tomorrow.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's my story! I hope you enjoyed this AU. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story! Let me know what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And there’s the first chapter! I do hope you enjoy this alternate universe I’ve created. It’ll be a longer story, with one or two “episodes” taking place in each chapter. It’ll also skip around a lot, too, but it will hit all the milestones. Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
